


A Sorcerer's Legacy Season 1 - Power Is Inside

by darkangel241094



Series: A Sorcerer's Legacy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Claudia Stilinski, Derek Protects Stiles, F/M, Good Peter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV First Person, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Helps Derek, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Temporarily Human Derek, Young Derek, Young Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel241094/pseuds/darkangel241094
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles: Todos queremos salvar a quienes mas nos importan<br/>Scott: A veces no miramos atrás y cuando llega ese momento, no pensamos y solo actuamos<br/>Allison: Incluso el mas débil puede resultar ser el mas fuerte<br/>Peter: Pero, no todos tienen la suficiente valentía<br/>Isaac: Aun así, a veces somos mas fuertes de lo que pensamos<br/>Kira: Porque donde esta la fuerza esta la unión<br/>Derek: Y al llegar ese momento, no miras atrás<br/>Lydia: Porque cuando esa persona esta en peligro<br/>Ethan/Aiden: Solo actúas<br/>Stiles: Confías en tu poder, porque eso es lo que hago</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los derechos pertenecen a MTV y Jeff Davis, y por supuesto a la gran serie Teen Wolf, este fic solo esta hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y por el amor a Sterek que se volverá canon jaja (en serio yo al menos no pierdo las esperanzas jeje).
> 
> Sin mas aquí os dejo el primer cap, cualquier coincidencia con otra fic me disculpo de antemano si es así, este fic no es un plagio de la serie y otro fic, pues como he dicho antes tendrá un poco de spoiler de la tempo 3B y la 4 pero con escenas inventadas solo para dar mas énfasis la historia principal.
> 
> Y bueno que este cap sea de su agrado jeje.
> 
> Este fic lo podreis encontrar tambien en Amor Yaoi y Fanfiction, bajo el mismo nombre
> 
> ¡Que disfruteis la lectura!
> 
> PD: Ah, antes que se me olvide hay una cosa que debo decir jaja, la inspiración de este fic fue por dos motivos una por la serie y la otra por el usuario Jluis con su fic llamado "Lo que un débil es capaz" lo encontraran aquí en AO3 también el cual esta buenísimo. Y el resumen me inspire con la promo de la tempo 2 de TW jeje.

Stiles POV  
Pues aquí estamos… el Nogitsune había tomado mi cuerpo y gracias a Scott soy libre, pero el espíritu aun anda deambulando y no he sabido nada de Derek, si el mismo Derek “si-no-te-callas-te-arrancaré-la-garganta-con-mis-dientes” Hale, desde que los reuní en su apartamento para darles una buena tunda… aunque estaba siendo controlado por el Nogitsune, no dejo de sentirme culpable.  
En fin, los Oni han llegado y aquí estoy con Lydia en sus brazos, quien por cierto logre conseguir el beso que tanto esperaba de ella con mi plan de 15 años para tener su amor, pero no sentí lo que creía… fue mi primer beso sí, pero no era lo que creía sentir, y en cuanto a Malia… tampoco logro sentirme lleno, aunque es una linda chica y la quiero bastante, al menos no me siento solo estando con ella, supongo que no debería molestarme, después de todo perdí mi virginidad con ella ¿no?.  
Volviendo a lo anterior, si estoy en sus brazos mientras yo estoy inconsciente después de haber sido liberado de la posesión quede sin energías terminando desmayado mientras Lydia me cuidaba y Scott iba a unirse a Allison, estamos fuera y logro al fin despertar.  
\- Lydia… - digo tras abrir los ojos y ver a la persona que fue mi obsesión hace un par de años - ¿y Scott?  
\- Stiles, tranquilo debes descansar estas muy débil – decía mientras bajaba mi brazo al ver que yo lo había levantado por inercia  
\- Pero… ¿dónde está? – seguía insistiendo  
La chica suspira y vuelve a dirigirme la palabra - ¿Acaso aun estando en estas condiciones no puedes permanecer quieto?  
\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy único en mi especie- trataba de seguirle el juego, aunque sabía que tenía razón, pero algo me decía que tenía que ayudar a mi mejor amigo  
\- Está bien, Scott ha ido con los demás para ayudarlos, el Nogitsune ha robado la ultima daga que la madre de Kira tenia rompiéndola y haciendo que los Onis estuvieran de su parte, ahora están luchando con los demás afuera – la chica rubia hace una pausa- al parecer los otros están muy liados en la batalla  
\- Entonces – puse ambas manos en el suelo para usar como apoyo al levantar mi cuerpo- tengo que ayudar  
\- Stiles espera – decía Lydia colocando su palma en mi pecho intentando detenerme – no estas condiciones de ir, estas agotado, ¡por dios! ¡Acabas de desmayarte!  
\- Lo sé Lydia, pero tengo que ir tengo la sensación de que si no voy, algo malo ocurrirá – y era verdad algo me avisaba que estaban en peligro ellos contra los Oni  
\- ¿Sabes que estas yendo a la boca del león?, está bien vas pero te acompaño – se levanta ella también – también me siento inútil estando aquí  
\- Nadie ha dicho que eres inútil Lyds  
\- Por supuesto, yo no soy la inútil tu eres el inútil – sabía que lo decía en broma, después de todo nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos los dos  
\- Auch – decía siguiéndole el juego otra vez y nos pusimos en marcha, para llegar lo más pronto posible al conflicto.  
Alcanzamos a llegar a tiempo, al menos eso creí pues, lo que veían mis ojos no lo creían…  
\- Oh Dios mío - ¡el maldito lugar estaba infestado de Onis!  
Allison estaba alejada para tener más precisión con su arco, pero a la vez igual era vulnerable en el punto donde estaba atacando, mientras que Kira luchaba con un grupo de Onis al igual que Isaac y Scott desde otro lado.  
\- Stiles tenemos que irnos, solo somos dos humanos yo no puedo hacer nada más que gritar y ver gente muerta – decía Lydia en tono desesperado, aunque sabía que tenía razón no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, si tan solo tuviera mi bate en estos momentos.  
La batalla seguía y la balanza no se colocó a nuestro favor, mientras los minutos pasaban nada se me ocurría y pude ver como Isaac era atacado por dos Onis de manera brutal.  
\- Oh no Isaac va a morir – decía la persona a mi lado de manera desesperada llorando por lo que veía  
Cuando volví mi vista a la batalla pude ver como Allison lograba lanzar una flecha a uno de los atacantes de Isaac destruyendo y provocando un estruendo, a la vez a lo lejos note al Nogitsune usando una copia de cuerpo como ordenaba aun Oni atacar a Allison mientras esta se encontraba vulnerable, no pensé y corrí hacia donde ella para advertirle.  
\- ¡Stiles! – dijo Lydia tratando de detenerme  
\- ¡Allison cuidado! – dije corriendo tan rápido como pude  
Al llegar no te como perdía la respiración poco a poco encontrándome con el rostro de la ex novia de mi mejor amigo, el Oni me había atacado pero había salvado a tiempo a Allison.  
\- S… ¡Stiles! – grito Allison llamando la atención de todos mientras yo caía al piso y los Oni comenzaban a desaparecer  
Scott llego a mi lado al ver como caía al perder el equilibrio  
\- Hola Scottie… - sonreía mientras todos estaban reuniéndose alrededor mío  
\- Stiles… lo… - decía Scott mientras me tomaba mi cuerpo en sus brazos  
\- Shh, no pasa nada… - sabía que Scott se sentía culpable, pero no me arrepiento de hacer lo que había hecho después de todo lo que hice por el Nogitsune.  
Mi mente comenzó a nadar por todos los recuerdos de manera fugaz, pero ninguno perdía a la vista… y fue cuando perdí completamente la conciencia  
\- ¿Stiles? - Scott acerca su oído al pecho de su amigo notando como los latidos comienzan a ser mas tenues - Oh no… ¡Alguien llamea 911! ¡Stiles!

 

Scott POV  
Tan pronto como la ambulancia llego tomaron el cuerpo de Stiles y nos dirigimos al hospital donde mi madre junto a otros doctores, llevo el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo a una velocidad increíble hacia al pabellón.  
Después todos estábamos sentados esperando si Stiles estaría bien, hasta que paso un par de minutos y mi madre salía de la sala del pabellón, ansioso me dirigí donde ella para preguntarle pero apenas me acerque las lagrimas fueron quienes me revelaran la verdad.  
\- S… Stiles… Stiles se ha ido… - dijo por última vez mientras la abrazaba y junto a ella lloraba  
Todos los demás estaban conmocionados, y fue entonces cuando sentí la presencia del sheriff, lo había escuchado todo fue cuestión de segundos cuando perdió el control y tuvimos que detenerlo rindiéndose al fin para terminar derrotado…  
El Nogitsune lo iba a pagar, pagar muy caro.  
Derek POV  
Después de que fuera controlado por el zorro y casi mato a Chris, me había encontrado con los gemelos mortalmente heridos, los decidí llevar a mi loft para ayudarlos quizás me arrepentiría de esto pero les iba a dar una oportunidad.  
Mientras sanaba la espalda de uno de ellos, apague el mechero que estaba usando.  
\- Estará bien en un par de horas, al menos que él que te disparó te encuentre de nuevo – le decía a a quien había ayudado  
\- Lydia está con Scott, nos tenemos que ir – supe que era Aiden por la forma que nombro a Lydia  
\- ¿Intentarás convencerla de ir contigo?  
\- Intentare convencerla de huir y esconderse – dijo de manera cansada y frustrada – como haría alguien normal  
\- ¿Y Danny? – esta vez me dirigí a Ethan quien tenia aquel disparo de acónito en la espalda  
\- Stiles está muerto – sabia lo del tarado hiperquinetico Scott me había avisado – se ha sacrificado para salvar a Allison ¿Qué piensas?  
\- Pienso que Danny no te creerá. Y Lydia nunca huiría y se escondería – comencé a acercarme a ellos mientras hablaba  
\- ¿Por Stiles? – note el tono de celos de Aiden  
\- Por Scott – dije de manera secante, tenia que hacerlos reaccionar – has intentado meterte en su manada, tratando de ganarte su confianza, pelear para él. En todo este tiempo, no lo entendisteis, no peleas para un líder – era hora de que estos entendieran el motivo de Scott – Peleas por la causa de un líder.  
\- ¿Qué causa? – fue Aiden quien dirigió la palabra, note su confusión  
\- Con Scott siempre se ha tratado de una cosa, salvar a sus amigos. Él haría cualquier cosa para salvar a la gente que le importa, cuando no hay posibilidades de ganar, sigue luchando – al decir esto me imagine como se encontraba el verdadero alfa tras los de su mejor amigo – cuando no queda esperanza, él encuentra otra forma. Cuando está derrotado, él se levanta de nuevo – espero que los gemelos entren en razón y no escapen como habían pensado - ¿Quieren ganarse un lugar en su manada?, ¿Quieren la redención?, encuentra otra forma de pararte y luchar.  
Lydia POV  
Junto a Scott nos dirigimos donde Deaton, quien ya sabia de sobra lo que había ocurrido  
\- Kira y la Sra. Yukimura dijeron que el Nemeton fue que lo atrapó  
\- El problema es que no estamos luchando con una persona – decía el druida y lo entendía a la perfección – solamente parece una persona, es un espíritu que asumió forma humana  
\- La forma de mi mejor amigo – sabia que Scott aun estaba dolido por su tono de voz, de hecho todos estábamos así  
\- Ya lo atraparon una vez – fui yo quien hablo esta vez – se puede hacer de nuevo ¿no?  
\- No lo se, esta cosa fue atrapada hace mucho antes de que el Nemeton fuera talado – Deaton también estaba desesperado en detener esto – ya no tiene el mismo poder  
\- ¿Hay algo que lo tenga? – note la ansiedad de Scott a la pregunta  
\- Posiblemente, cuando el árbol estaba entero… su madera a veces se usaba para contener objetos poderosos, pero esos objetos son muy raros – de a poco algo comencé a recordar estaba segura que había visto uno de esos objetos  
\- Espera un segundo, ¿objetos poderosos?, ¿cómo las garras del alfa?  
\- ¿Qué alfa? – al parecer el druida sabia a lo que me refería  
\- Talia Hale, Peter las tenía en una caja de madera… con un triskel grabado en la tapa ¿Y si estaba hecho del Nemeton? – estaba segura que esto era uno de esos  
\- Lo estaba  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – fue Scott esta vez quien hablo  
\- Porque yo lo hice.  
Mellisa POV  
Hace algunas horas fue cuando Stiles falleció, y hace minutos fue cuando me encontré con el padre de mi hijo, quien me decía que le había contado la verdad a Scott buscando acercarse a él, pero sin éxito, fue cuando entramos juntos al ascensor y volvíamos a discutir, finalmente le dije que Scott era un adolescente y no se iba a rendir fácilmente, tenia que pasar mas tiempo con él si buscaba que lo perdonara ganarse su confianza.  
Fue entonces cuando al llegar notamos la masacre en el piso y esas cosas negras con espadas se acercaban a nosotros aunque el agente fue mas rápido y logro alejarlos y cerrar la puerta del elevador, note como mi pierna ardía, había sido herida por uno de esos sables sin darme cuenta y un extraña esencia negra desprendía esta, el otro se dio cuenta de inmediato y me sujeto para llevarme a que alguien me atendiera, espero que aun haiga alguien vivo en este lugar  
Sr. Stilinski POV  
Estas cosas… los Onis habían llegado a la comisaria otra vez, pero prácticamente yo, Parrish y otros agentes mas habían sido cortados con aquellas armas dejando un dolor horrible y de esta herida salía un extraño vapor negro, notaba el cansancio pero no podía caer, tenia que vivir por Stiles y por Claudia.  
Note como Parrish estaba cansándose lo desperté con un grito y comencé a hablar con el para que no cayera, sabia que Scott y los demás encontrarían una forma de detener esto.  
Lydia POV  
\- Derek tiene la caja del triskel, nos encontraremos de inmediato – escuche a Scott, quien había llamado a Derek para preguntarle sobre dicho objeto  
De pronto note como me desmayaba y si no es por Scott habría caído directamente al suelo, había visto algo  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – Deaton pregunto esta vez preocupado  
\- Algo está pasando, tuve una sensación imperante… de que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo  
\- Si – note como Kira junto a Allison quienes entraban donde estábamos – Sí, yo sentí lo mismo  
Chris POV  
Note cuatro flechas de plata, Allison me había dicho que las tomara y después me explicaría, Isaac se había dado cuenta de esto y me dijo que eran cinco las que había hecho, que se había dado cuenta que es la debilidad de los Onis, al haber usado una para salvarlo a el antes de que Stiles muriera salvando a mi hija.  
\- Tenemos que vengar a Stiles, su muerte no será en vano – decía Isaac quien ya tenía los ojos vidriosos  
\- Absolutamente – dije y tome una de las ballestas – Podemos matarlos  
Allison POV  
Nos dirigimos a la secundaria de Beacon Hills y antes de que Scott abriera la entrada, había algo que necesitaba decirle  
\- Scott, espera – note que todos me estaban atentos – se lo que estás pensando, el Nogitsune me buscara a mi también al haber sido Stiles quien me salvara, y si eso sucede no dudes en seguir luchando en vez de salvarme o sacarme de ahí – respire hondo, tenia miedo de todo pero debía ser fuerte por Stiles – Aténganse al plan  
\- El plan es que todos salgamos vivos de esto – dijo Scott esta vez – a ese plan es al que me atengo  
Finalmente Scott abrió la puerta y entramos a otro lugar donde nos encontramos con el Nogitsune, casi caímos en la trampa pero estaba segura que algo no cuadraba cuando Lydia dijo que esto era el “Bardo”, aunque el zorro oscuro lo había negado antes de dejar que Scott fuera quien me asesinara que era lo que el Nogitsune quería, les dije que siguieran avanzando que todo esto es una ilusión que solo se dirigieran a la otra entrada para salir.

 

Derek POV  
Scott me había dicho que nos encontraríamos en la escuela en la parte trasera, así lo hice con aquel recipiente en mis manos y transformado, donde ahí estaba el Nogitsune al frente sentado, junto a dos Onis cobarde, pensé de inmediato  
\- ¿Nos trajiste un regalo? – escuché la voz del Nogitsune quien usaba una copia de Stiles para tener una forma humana, y deje el frasco de madera en el suelo a la vez que Aiden y Ethan se colocaban a cada lado mío  
\- Traje dos  
\- Escuche de una manada de alfas Derek, pero no de una manada de ex alfas – estaba harto de este maldito demonio, pero no iba a caer en su juego – Es un poco triste ¿no?  
\- Puede que ya no sea un alfa… pero aun puedo luchar como uno  
Así comenzamos a luchar contra los Onis quienes aparecieron dos mas, la batalla se estaba volviendo mas complicada cada vez y el Nogitsune había escapado lo presentí, pero la rabia de que estas cosas habían matado al tarado hiperactivo, hacia que en lo único que pensara era atacarlos y matarlos de alguna forma, fue cuando uno de ellos comenzaba acercase y una flecha llega a su pecho donde ante mis ojos esta cosa era destruida, dirigí mi vista de donde provenía y fue Chris quien me había salvado, a la vez que Isaac también llegaba  
\- Eso es por Stiles – fue el cazador quien hablo esta vez  
\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Ethan fue quien le pregunto al cazador quien había vuelto a su forma humana  
\- Plata  
\- ¡Isaac la caja!, ¡Dale caja triskel a Scott! – le dije al beta que había llegado junto al cazador a lo que este la tomo y entro a la secundaria  
Allison POV  
Cada vez que intentábamos seguir los Onis nos atacaban mas y mas impidiéndonos el paso pero esto solo era una ilusión y teníamos que seguir adelante y así lo logramos llegando a la verdadera entrada de la secundaria, mientras yo junto a Lydia estaba detrás de Scott y Kira, tenia que admitirlo estos hacían una linda pareja, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso  
\- Estamos bien – escuche decir a Scott quien se dio cuenta de que estábamos intactos sin ninguna herida – estamos… - y fue cuando note como este era lanzado contra los casillero, fue el Nogitsune con la forma de Stiles y Kira al intentar detenerlo fue derribada por el mismo a la vez que esta caía al suelo  
Junto a Lydia comenzamos a alejarnos mas asustadas por lo que veíamos  
\- Este era mi juego – este dirigió su mirada a nosotras - ¿Crees que puedes vencerme en mi juego?

 

Aiden POV  
El padre de Allison exitosamente consiguió derrotar a tres de los cuatro Onis junto a nuestra ayuda, pero cuando venia la ultima flecha el ente que quedaba logro esquivarlo rompiendo la el largo de la flecha pero no el filo  
\- ¡Toma la flecha, es la última! – oí como me decía el cazador así que eso fue lo que hice a lo cual me costo pero logre darle en el pecho y por poco casi muero de estar centímetros sosteniendo el filo de a espada de este  
\- ¡Aiden! – oí como mi hermano me gritaba y solté el arma mis manos estaban ensangrentadas  
\- Estoy bien, y ha muerto el ultimo – vi como mi hermano suspiraba relajado  
Allison POV  
El Nogitsune comenzó a acercarse rápidamente ante nosotras, a lo cual comenzamos a retroceder a la misma velocidad  
\- Jugada divina – decía el zorro oscuro lleno de ira – jugada divina ¿crees que tienes alguna jugada? Pueden matar al Oni, ¿pero a mi?, ¿a mi?, tengo mil años, ¡no me pueden matar!  
\- Pero te podemos cambiar – el Nogitsune se detuvo, fue Lydia quien hablo, a quien sostenía para que no se alejara a lo cual ella misma hacia conmigo  
\- ¿Qué? – decía confundido el zorro  
\- Te olvidaste del pergamino – le dije a este ente, ya entendí donde Lydia quería llegar  
\- El pergamino de Shugendo – fue la banshee quien termino por decir lo que tenia en mente  
\- Cambia al anfitrión – el zorro había entendido  
\- No puedes ser un zorro y un lobo – me arme de valentía y le dije al enemigo  
Fue cuestión de segundos cuando Scott en estado alfa mordió a este y junto Kira atravesándolo con su katana lo derrotaron mientras que la falsa copia de Stiles caía y se rompía como si fuera de cerámica haciendo polvo y oscuro insecto se desprendía de este a lo cual Isaac logro capturarlo a tiempo con la caja triskel, el Nogitsune había sido vencido junto a los demás nos dirigimos a fuera para ver si los demás estaban bien, y así fue, al parecer todo estábamos vivos excepto de Stiles, mi padre me vio y me abrazo dejando que mis lagrimas cayeran  
Scott POV  
Derrotamos al zorro de la oscuridad y vimos que todos los demás estaban bien, excepto de él… de Stiles lo único que hice fue sentarme en la escalerillas y dejar que las lagrimas corrieran por mi rostro, sentí una mano en mi hombro la cual inmediatamente supe que era de Derek.  
Mellisa POV  
La macha negra que salía de la herida comenzó a extinguirse y el dolor de a poco desaparecía, sabía que los muchachos habían hecho algo

 

Deaton POV  
Estaba en la veterinaria donde también había sido atacado por los Onis pero la extraña herida comenzó a desaparecer al igual que el dolor, Scott y los demás habían vencido a los Onis y al Nogitsune eso era indudable, pero mi tarea aun no había terminado había algo que debía hacer antes  
Sr. Stilinski POV  
El dolor se había ido y Parrish también se encontraba bien, al parecer se había terminado aunque mi hijo no vivo para verlo… pero como dije antes debía vivir por los dos  
Deaton POV  
Tan pronto las heridas se habían ido me encamine al hospital buscando al muchacho hiperactivo, al toparme en la sala donde permanecía antes de que lo llevaran a la morgue note que aun estaba el fresno de montaña que había dejado aquí antes de que ellos me vieran, rompí el trazo y entre  
\- Hola Stiles, quizás piensas que estas muerto pero no es así – dije mientras me sentaba – tú eres el legado de una de las mas poderosas hechiceras que Beacon Hills haya conocido – dije al recordad que ella se parecía mucho a su hijo – Claudia Stilinki, líder de la orden de Agaratz, tú eres su legado.


	2. The Sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles despierta tras una gran revelación, pues el muchacho no esta muerto. Además mientras Scott, Kira, Allison, Malia y Lydia viajan a Mexico para rescatar a Derek, pero lo que estos muchachos no saben es que su hiper activo amigo ha vuelto a la vida como un ser sobrenatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui el segundo cap XD actualizare todos los Lunes jeje, espero que no sea una molestia, bueno espero no aburrirlos con este cap ya que aquí no hay tanto spoiler como el primero si no que mas bien empieza a plantearse un poco mas la trama principal X3
> 
> Por cierto la canción que sale en este cap es de "Fall Out Boy", se llama "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)"

Anteriormente en A Sorcerer’s Legacy…

\- Stiles, tranquilo debes descansar estas muy débil  
\- Lo sé Lydia, pero tengo que ir tengo la sensación de que si no voy, algo malo ocurrirá  
\- Oh Dios mío  
\- Stiles tenemos que irnos, solo somos dos humanos yo no puedo hacer nada más que gritar y ver gente muerta  
\- ¡Allison cuidado!  
\- Oh no… ¡Alguien llamea 911! ¡Stiles!  
\- S… Stiles… Stiles se ha ido…  
\- ¿crees que tienes alguna jugada? Pueden matar al Oni, ¿pero a mi?, ¿a mi?, tengo mil años, ¡no me pueden matar!  
\- No puedes ser un zorro y un lobo  
\- Claudia Stilinki, líder de la orden de Agaratz, tú eres su legado. 

Stiles POV  
No se donde estaba pero cuando abrí los ojos estaba en el bosque… no se si estaba soñando, pero todo se veía real.  
\- Stiles – oí una voz llamarme, extrañamente me resultaba familiar – Stiles por aquí  
\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, ya que solo escuchaba su voz pero no lograba ver quien era - ¿me conoces?  
\- Te conocí cuando naciste Stiles – una mujer apareció cuando me gire y estaba sentada en el Nemeton, si el árbol mágico de donde nació el Nogitsune y termino violando mi alma literalmente - ¿Ya no me recuerdas hijo?  
\- Ma… ¿Mama? – sin duda era mi madre quien estaba ahí, Claudia Stilinski. Ella sonrió levantándose y dirigiéndose donde estaba yo, no aguante y la abrace mientras mis lagrimas comenzaban a caer, si esto era un sueño se sentía muy real – Si has crecido bastante y estas muy guapo muchacho  
\- Jeje gracias mama, supongo que lo saque de ti ¿no?  
\- Absolutamente – ambos nos reíamos de lo que hablamos y entonces nos separamos, mi madre apoyo sus manos sobre mis hombros y me miro de manera cálida pero seria a la vez – hijo hay algo que debo contarte, y creo que ahora es el momento  
\- ¿A que te refieres? – note el cambio de voz, no era agresivo, pero si serio  
\- Hay algo que debes saber antes de que vuelvas a la vida  
\- ¿A la vida?, pero… se supone que estoy muerto, me sacrifique para salvar a Allison de los Onis – decía aun no entendía a lo que mi madre se refería  
\- Si lo se hijo, pero como he dicho antes hay algo que debes saber – tomo un respiro antes de continuar – no estas muerto solo estas inconsciente y vas despertar cuando este sueño acabe, pues Stiles hijo, tu eres un hechicero eres el legado de una gran orden de hechiceros que junto a la familia Hale protegían Beacon Hills  
\- Espera, espera… ¿hechicero? – no creía mucho lo que oía… ¿en serio?, ¿eso quiere decir que también soy un ser sobrenatural?, no es que me moleste para nada, pero hasta cierto punto yo sabia que era humano  
\- Se lo que piensas Stiles, en aquel entonces eras humanos porque vuestro sello aun estaba presente, este “sello” es el cual os mantenía en protección impidiendo que usaras vuestras habilidades y a la vez fueras humano.  
\- Y… ¿Cómo fue que este “sello” se rompió? – aun no entendía del todo bien lo que mi madre me decía – espera… ya se como rompió… ¿acaso fue cuando el Oni enterró su katana en mi espalda?  
\- Así es hijo, ahora tienes que hacerme un favor antes que despiertes  
\- Si, dime  
\- Tienes que ir con Deaton, el sabrá como ayudarte y contarte mas sobre lo que tu eres capaz  
\- ¿Deaton? ¿Conocías al veterinario?, digo druida  
\- Ve con el hijo, el sabrá como ayudarte y darte más información  
\- Espera mama… ¡mama! ¡MAMA! – note como todo era un sueño y todo se volvía blanco  
Abrí los ojos esta vez en la vida real… creo, y me encontré en el hospital donde mi papa, la Sra. McCall y Deaton me miraban, mi papa me abrazo mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos.  
\- No sabes el susto que nos has dado Stiles – decía mientras se le entrecortaba la voz y me abrazaba con mas fuerza  
\- Lo siento papa, ni yo se lo que ha pasado… - en realidad estaba muy confundido pero ese abrazo hizo que supiera que esto era real, pues se sentía tan cálido  
\- Ven aquí muchacho – decía esta vez la mama de Scott quien también me abrazaba con cariño – es increíble que aun estés vivo, pero nos alegra que sea así  
\- Gracias, también me alegro de veros… ¿eso quiere decir que soy un fénix?  
\- En realidad – la voz de Deaton fue la que esta vez escuche, bien habían cosas que deseaba preguntarle – si eres un ser sobrenatural ahora, pero no un fénix sino un hechicero  
\- (Hechicero… igual como dijo mi madre) – pensé al instante al recordar aquellas palabras  
\- Aun no creo que seas una de esas cosas “sobrenaturales”, pero al menos no fuiste mordido, Deaton nos dijo que os venia de nacimiento pero que este estaba “sellado” o algo así, pero como he dicho antes me alegra de que estés con vida  
\- Si, a mi también me alegra veros otra vez – sonreí, sabía que las palabras de mi padre eran sinceras, y fue entonces cuando accidentalmente pase la palma de mi mano por mi pecho sentía una venda, sabia el porque estaba ahí, pues fue donde el Oni atravesó desde mi espalda aquel filo de la katana, aunque no sentía ningún dolor, a lo cual podría quitármela con facilidad – wow… ¿no tengo ninguna herida?  
\- Al haber roto el sello también posees la habilidad de auto curación, aunque es un poco mas lenta que la de los hombres lobo o los kitsunes, pero en si la herida se ha sanado gracias a vuestras nuevas aptitudes  
\- Vaya, ahora si que soy un yoda, entonces ahora si podre entrenar a Scottie quien va a ser mi nuevo jedi en entrenamiento  
\- Creo que me arrepentiré de haber dicho que bueno que hayas vuelto – oí decir en broma a mi padre  
\- Wow, y yo que te adoro y cuido de tu salud  
\- Ven acá tonto – dijo mi padre abrazándome otra vez mientras todos reíamos

Scott POV  
Aquí estaba junto a Braeden, una mercenaria que había sido contratado por los Calaveras, un grupo de cazadores que buscaban a Derek, y si estoy aquí en México, con ella, Allison y los demás se han quedado atrás ya que el fiel jeep de Stiles el cual tomamos “prestado”, y era conducido por Lydia, sin embargo este se quedo atascado, a lo cual Kira, Allison, Lydia y Malia estaban viendo que ocurría mientras nosotros nos adelantábamos  
Pues si, al parecer Kate Argent había vuelto a la vida, y era apodada según los Calaveras, “La loba” aunque Braeden dijo más bien que ahora era una mujer jaguar y según sus pistas, eso la llevo a un lugar llamado “La Iglesia” donde antiguamente era un templo Azteca.

Deaton POV  
Finalmente le habían dado el alta a Stiles y salimos del hospital una vez que este se vistiera, le dije tenia que venir conmigo pues había algo de que quería hablarle. Así que si ya habíamos llegado a la clínica de animales.  
\- ¿Y que es lo que querías decirme doc?  
\- Es algo simple – dije mientras abría con las llaves la puerta del lugar y entrabamos dirigiéndonos a la sala de operaciones – como te dije antes eres un hechicero ¿cierto?  
\- Sip, eso es lo que os oí y lo que en el sueño que tuve con mi madre  
\- ¿Soñaste con tu madre?  
\- Si, antes de despertar en el hospital, me decía lo mismo que tu dijiste… bueno parecido, algo como “que el sello se había roto” y que ahora era un hechicero – notaba la confusión en el muchacho pero era entendible – y dijo que te pidiera ayuda  
\- Bueno Stiles, debes saber que Claudia Stilinski antes de conocer a tu padre su nombre era Claudia Agaratz  
\- Entonces si conocías a mi madre…  
\- Absolutamente – había llegado la hora – veras, Claudia era la líder de un grupo de poderosos hechiceros llamados “La Orden de Agaratz” unos grandes magos con habilidades únicas quienes también se encargaban de proteger Beacon Hils de cualquier amenaza junto a la Familia Hale  
\- Entonces… ¿siempre he sido un ser sobrenatural?  
\- Así es, solo que antes “el sello” o la esencia que te mantenía protegido, hacia que te sintieras y fueras un humano, fue entonces el sacrificio que diste por Allison, determino que tenias la madurez suficiente para que este se rompiera y te trajera a la vida, pero no como antes sino que ahora como la persona que realmente eres  
\- Y… espera, ¿Dijiste que eran aliados con la familia Hale?, o sea… ¿mi madre conoció a la madre de Derek?  
\- Sin duda, pero nada se sabe como los hechiceros fueron desapareciendo poco a poco y Claudia no tuvo mas remedio que protegerte a ti y tu padre simulando tener una vida normal, y no sabemos como enfermo pues, al igual que los kitsunes los hechiceros no enferman  
\- ¿Entonces crees que alguien intento algo con mi madre? – note la voz de ira en el chico  
\- Es lo creo Stiles… pero no se como asegurarlo, pero créeme si supiera el culpable no dudaría en hacer justicia  
\- No, lo sé, es que… a veces me gustaría que estuviera aquí, pero seria egoísta de mi parte - note la nostalgia en Stiles, el pobre debe haber pasado por mucho desde el fallecimiento de Claudia – Pero… aun no se como usar estos “poderes” si es que tengo alguno… pues me siento mas normal que nunca  
\- Te hare una demostración, bueno serás tu mas bien quien me demuestre – dije mientras tomaba una vela de uno de los cajones y la colocaba en el centro de la mesa – ahora Stiles pon las palmas de tus manos e imagina como si tú fueras la vela que se enciende  
\- Esta bien… lo intentaré – observe como el chico hacia lo que decía pero no tenia resultado – no funciona… a lo me…  
\- Inténtalo de nuevo – dije cortando lo que sabia que iba a decir, era muy pronto para que se rindiera – siéntelo Stiles, tienes que pensar que tu eres la llama no que tú haces la llama  
\- Ok – vi como respira y volvía a intentar pero esta vez si daba resultado – Oh dios mío… ¿eso lo hice yo? Espera no contestes… ¡Soy jodidamente asombroso! ¡Confirmado que soy un yoda!  
\- *sonríe* bueno Stiles es hora de que tu entrenamiento comience – dije mientras tomaba una de las varas que yo usaba para defenderme – también debes saber como defenderte – le dije mientras le entregaba el objeto a lo que el lo recibió  
\- Ok, estoy listo  
\- No esperaba menos

B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

Nos dirigimos al bosque para entrenar y tener mas espacio, Stiles aprendía rápido, pero aun así era débil en los reflejos, aunque con el tiempo y mas entrenamiento lograría dominarlo

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

Así seguimos luchando explicándole a Stiles lo que debía hacer, lograba derribarlo muchas veces, pero me agradaba como este muchacho aun no se rendía, quizás esa fuerza de voluntad hacia que avanzara rápido en el entrenamiento.

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Logre derribarlo otra vez, pero ya se hacia tarde y Stiles debía volver a su casa, aunque me siguió pidiendo que siguiéramos entrenando, le dije que ya era suficiente para un día pues también debía descansar para seguir aprendiendo, seguidamente lo ayude a levantarse y lo subí a mi coche mientras nos dirigíamos a su casa  
\- Por cierto Deaton… ¿Dónde están Scott y los demás? – me pregunto Stiles, cierto había olvidado decirle de ellos  
\- Scott, Lydia, Allison, Kira y Malia han ido a buscar a Derek a México dos semanas antes que despertaras  
\- ¿A Mexico? ¿Qué ha pasado con Derek?  
\- Al parecer Kate Argent esta viva, y ahora es una meta morfo o cambia formas, pues un grupo de cazadores mexicanos la esta buscando, e incluso estuvieron en el apartamento de Derek para preguntarle donde se encontraba, se llaman Los Calaveras  
\- ¿Calaveras? Wow… que nombre tan ingenioso – note el sarcasmo  
\- Scott al pasar días sin saber nada de Derek, encontraron balas de estos esparcidas en su loft, yo le dije sobre los cazadores, pues conocí de inmediato el logo de esta familia, sin embargo nos dimos cuenta que era Kate quien lo tenia cautivo y cuando los Calaveras se enteraron también comenzaron a buscarlo  
\- Ya entiendo pero… ¿Cómo supieron que estaba en México? Digo, eso no se sabe así como así ¿no?  
\- Fue gracias a Lydia, a sus habilidades de banshee  
\- Ah ya veo, ahora todo me calza – note la preocupación en la voz de Stiles  
\- Tranquilo Stiles, estarán bien  
\- Si, tienes razón después de todo tienen al alfa de mi amigo – supe de inmediato que se refería a Scott - ¿Y que paso con los gemelos?  
\- Aiden e Ethan, están cuidando el loft de Derek por si una amenaza se acerca  
\- Wow, ¿lograron unirse a la manda de Scott?  
\- Si, al parecer Scott dejo que se unieran a los suyos  
\- Vaya me he perdido de bastante – termino de decir para permanecer un tiempo callado lo cual me llamo la atención siendo de Stiles, pero aun así lo omití y seguí conduciendo ya estábamos por llegar a su casa

Scott POV  
Junto a Braeden logramos liberarnos de un extraño enemigo el cual llevaba una extraña armadura de huesos y poseía una fuerza increíble, ella me había dicho que se llamaban berserkers.  
Mientras seguíamos adentrándonos mas en las ruinas, y encontramos una extraña pared, donde de alguna manera sentí que ahí estaba Derek, así que pose mi oído para asegurarme y pude sentir que eran sus latidos, sin mucho esfuerzo rompí el obstáculo usando mi puño y la mercenaria me ayudo a abrir mas aquella extraña tumba, donde encontramos a quien buscabamos, pero lo mas extraño, era que se veía… más… joven…  
Aun así lo ayudamos a salir y nos encontramos con las demás chicas, que ya estaban en la entrada de la Iglesia  
\- ¿El es Derek Hale? – dijo Malia mientras le preguntaba a Allison  
\- Si… solo que más joven… - dijo esta pero note la confusión en su voz

Stiles POV  
Pues así Deaton me explico que los muchachos habían ido a México a rescatar a Derek, lo que no creía era que Kate aun estaba viva, cuando Scott volviera tendría que hacerle muchas preguntas, bueno… mas de las que puedo hacer, de cualquier modo al llegar a mi casa mi padre aun no llegaba de la comisaria, seguramente tenia mucho trabajo,  
\- Así que soy un hechicero… - aun no podía asimilarlo todo… aunque no me molestaba para nada es mas, me encantaba la idea, pero aun era muy sorpresivo para mi  
Decidí acostarme estaba muy cansado y no fue necesario tomarme el Aderall después de que Deaton me dijera que era inmune a las enfermedades de ahora en adelante, y aunque mañana tenia que ir al instituto, no iría pues mi padre dijo que debía descansar un día mas antes de que me fuera junto a Deaton, pues por mi… no hay problema en faltar un día mas. Finalmente decidí acostarme mientras me colocaba una camiseta y un pantalón para dormir.  
Entre despierto y dormido sentía como un condenado sonido interrumpía mi momento de meditación… tome el móvil y note que Deaton me había enviado un mensaje.  
Han encontrado a Derek, aun esta inconsciente, pero Scott, Lydia y Kira lo han traído anoche, Lydia se ha quedado para ayudar, quizás quieras ver esto, de cualquier modo estamos en la veterinaria  
\- Así que encontraron a Derek… y Lydia esta junto a Deaton – decía mientras pensaba en voz alta, finalmente decidí dirigirme hacia la clínica animal, pues de cualquier modo tenia que saludar a cierta persona

Lydia POV  
De a poco comencé a abrir los ojos y note que ya estaba mas claro, el joven cuerpo de Derek aun estaba ahí y Deaton lo examinaba  
\- ¿Cómo está? – dije mientras despejaba mi cara estando aun sentada  
\- Su ritmo cardiaco es alarmantemente alto – decía Deaton mientras lo veía observar el joven cuerpo de Derek  
\- Ahora está mucho más caliente – decía al haberme levantado y tomar su cuerpo para sentir su temperatura  
\- Lydia voy a intentar algo, quiero que sigas sosteniendo su mano si te parece bien – asentí mientras que el druida tomaba un bisturí y hacia un corte en el brazo derecho de Derek, enseguida se regeneraba de inmediato  
\- Eso… parece que se ha curado muy rápido  
\- Extraordinariamente rápido – note la preocupación en su voz  
\- ¿Qué significa eso?  
\- No estoy seguro, vamos a intentar otra cosa, dame una jeringa de cinco milímetros, cajón superior – prestaba atención a las indicaciones y me dirigía donde el  
No note cuando Derek había despertado y en una confusión término atacando a Deaton dejando una herida en su brazo en un ataque con las garras del lobo, y escapando a la vez, a los segundos después note que la campana de la entrada sonaba por segunda vez  
\- ¿Hola? ¿Deaton estas bien? – escuche una voz sumamente familiar, pero aun así no me lo creía y mire a la persona al lado mío confundida a lo cual el solo asintió  
\- ¿Hola? – la dicha voz se hacia mas audible así que note que ya estaba en esta sala – Oh Dios mío… ¡Deaton! – inmediatamente se dirigió donde estábamos y se dio cuenta de mi presencia – Hola Lydia – dijo en una sonrisa a lo cual solo lo abrace de felicidad al verlo  
\- Stiles, estas vivo, pero vi como morías…  
\- Es algo largo de explicar pero ya os lo diré, de cualquier modo ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Vi a un chico salir de la clínica mientras estaba por llegar aquí  
\- Ese chico era Derek – dijo Deaton mientras se levantaba junto a nosotros  
\- ¿Derek? ¿Derek Hale? ¡¿Pero porque rayos está mas joven?! A menos que haya encontrado la fuente de la juventud, cosa que no me extrañaría estando en Beacon Hills, pero aun así es increíble, ¿en serio que es el lobo amargado? – las palabras por segundo de Stiles me había dejado mas que clara que si era el mismo  
\- No pienso que solo sea mas joven físicamente, pienso que también es mas joven mentalmente – decía mientras lo ayudaba a vendar la herida  
\- Él tampoco nos reconoce, y nos mira como si estuviera loco  
\- Si eres un hombre lobo adolescente y estás asustado ¿adonde vas?  
\- Un lobo vuelve a su guarida pero Derek vive en loft – dije a la pregunta de Stiles  
\- No, cuando era un adolescente – pensé mas detenidamente y recordé algo  
\- La casa de los Hale – dije finalmente a la pregunta de Stiles  
\- Puede que no recuerde el incendio, aun no ha ocurrido – oímos lo que Deaton nos decía y me comunique con Scott  
\- Dice que ira de inmediato  
\- Entiendo entonces no nos queda mas que esperar  
\- Bueno Stiles, pues como tenemos tiempo muerto mientras esperamos la respuesta de Scott hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar – dije fingiendo estar seria y un poco molesta por no habernos dicho nada  
\- Vayan estaré aquí si me necesitan – nos dijo Deaton, a lo cual nosotros nos despedíamos de él y Stiles comenzaba a explicarme todo lo que había pasado 

Stiles POV  
Pasamos gran parte del tiempo en el centro comercial donde Lydia dijo que debía cambiar los harapos que llevaba y que me olvidara de que el azul junto al naranjo combinaban, yo le había dicho que no era necesario y que era el color de los Mets, pero ella hizo caso omiso y me compro ropa nueva… si ella gasto dinero en mi, me siento como un pequeño con su mami, de cualquier modo, sí, ahora vestía unas botas altas café claro con unos jeans semi ajustados de color azul oscuro, junto a una camiseta blanca y encima de esta un chaleco café que hacia juego con las botas  
\- Ahora si te puedo considerar mi amigo – oí como bromeaba Lydia  
\- Me lastimas Lyds, pero se que me quieres… - lleve mis manos a mi trasero mientras veía que Lydia se reía – además esta vez se me nota más el poco trasero que tengo  
\- Te extrañábamos Stiles, toma esto es tuyo – me entrego aquel bastón que Deaton me había dado para defenderme, decidí llevarlo conmigo siempre ya que nunca se sabia que te podría atacar viviendo en esta ciudad – Entonces ya no eres el único humano de la manada  
\- Cierto… - dije mientras vagaba en mis pensamientos – al parecer ya se nos hizo tarde – fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba oscuro, al parecer no tuvimos la noción del tiempo  
El móvil de Lydia comenzó a sonar, pues esta al notarlo se dio cuenta de que era Scott, espero que sean buenas noticias  
\- Scott dice que encontró a Derek, pero que en un descuido este volvió a escapar pero no por su cuenta, pues lo había llevado a su habitación y al volver estaba Kate en la ventana y al notarlo sintió que estos dos se marchaban juntos – dijo Lydia, ¿Qué tramara es mujer?  
\- ¿Te dijo donde se dirigía o alguna noción?  
\- Me dijo que los gemelos y Malia le contaron a Peter, y que este dijo que lo mas probable es que hayan ido a la bóveda de los Hale, pues Kate busca como controlar su ira al transformarse, es por lo mismo que ella fue quien volvió joven a Derek  
\- ¿Y como diablos Peter sabe todo eso? ¿Cómo Kate volvió joven al lobo que no puede reir?  
\- La segunda no lo se, y la primera parece que Kira y Allison encontraron un cuerpo el cual al parecer Kate lo descuartizo completamente, Peter lo dedujo pues cuando Derek era un adolescente era cuando estaba aprendiendo a controlar su trasformación con la ira, y Kate lo ha devuelto a esa etapa, ya que es cuando aun confiaba en ella  
\- “Controlar su ira después de lo ocurrido con Paige…” - pensé - ¿por cierto de color eran los ojos de Derek?  
\- Azules  
\- “Entonces estoy en lo cierto” – pensé otra vez, dándome cuenta que todo encajaba - ¿sabes donde se dirigían?  
\- Al instituto… pues Scott dijo que Peter les había dicho que lo mas probable es que se hayan dirigido a la bóveda de los Hale, el cual estaba oculto en la secundaria  
\- Wow… - al parecer esta familia si eran protectores de Beacon Hills – entonces creo que deberíamos ayudarlos  
\- Stiles ¿estas seguro?, digo tampoco quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados, pero no sabemos de que es capaz Kate si se aparece  
\- Por lo mismo, si algo malo le pasa a alguno de mis amigos no me lo perdonaría  
\- Esta bien… pero por favor no mueras de nuevo, no me lo podría perdonar  
\- Lo prometo  
Y así nos encaminamos al instituto, donde al llegar escuche unos fuertes ruidos como si algo pesado se moviera, mientras mas nos acercábamos de donde provenía este se hacia mas claro hasta que llegamos, inmediatamente junto a Lydia nos ocultamos en una pared cercana pues habían unos seres gigantes quienes vestían una armadura de hueso, además de notar como Scott, Malia, Kira y el Derek adolescente estaban luchando contra estos  
\- ¿Qué son esas cosas?  
\- No lo se… pero tengo que hacer algo  
\- Stiles…  
\- Tranquila, recuerda que ahora soy un hechicero  
Note que Kira era quien aun estaba levantada pero fue derribada y ahora junto a los demás estaban en el suelo y apenas se podían mover  
\- Creo que es hora de entrar en acción…  
\- Stiles tápate los oídos porque también voy a luchar  
Hice caso, cuando al taparme los oídos Lydia dio uno de sus grandes gritos aturdiendo a los grandotes  
\- Ese grito, es ¿Lydia? – escuche decir a Scott  
Inmediatamente, salí del escondite y tome la vara que Deaton me había dado, no me di cuenta cuando ya estaba luchando con el enemigo y de forma astuta esquivaba todo. Justo en el momento en que casi estuve por ser golpeado, Derek lo detuvo, y comencé a luchar con él alejándome un poco y usando magia de hielo para ralentizar los movimientos del enemigo.  
Al parecer los habíamos vencido pues llego un momento en que estos se habían retirado, note que Derek había vuelto a la normalidad con su cara típica de pocos amigos pero se notaba preocupado, además de que Scott, Kira y Malia me miraban asombrados.  
\- Stiles… ¿Stiles? ¿Eres tu hermano? – oí como el alpha me dirigía la palabra intentándose levantar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el cap :D y en serio agradezco mucho sus comentarios, en serio tenia miedo de publicarlo pero los comentarios de Jluis y nate1012, ademas a todas las personas que dejaron kudos al primer cap que me han dejado jaja se agradece mucho, si el cap no impacta tanto como el primero en serio me disculpo de ante mano, y hare que el tercero sea mejor, sin duda muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic :D


	3. Inobicor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El joven hechicero le cuenta a la manada el como ha vuelto a la vida, pero al parecer hay otros quienes planean algo más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí el cap 3 jeje cabe destacar que aquí es donde la historia del fanfic recien comienza :3, espero que os guste este cap XD

Anteriormente en A Sorcerer’s Legacy...  
\- Claudia Stilinski, líder de la orden de Agaratz, tú eres su legado  
\- Stiles hijo, tu eres un hechicero eres el legado de una gran orden de hechiceros que junto a la familia Hale protegían Beacon Hills  
\- Es increíble que aun estés vivo, pero nos alegra que sea así  
\- Wow… ¿no tengo ninguna herida?  
\- Claudia Stilinski antes de conocer a tu padre su nombre era Claudia Agaratz  
\- La Orden de Agaratz” unos grandes magos con habilidades únicas quienes también se encargaban de proteger Beacon Hils de cualquier amenaza junto a la Familia Hale  
\- ¿A Mexico? ¿Qué ha pasado con Derek?  
\- ¿Él es Derek Hale?  
\- Stiles tápate los oídos porque también voy a luchar  
\- Stiles… ¿Stiles? ¿Eres tu hermano?

Stiles POV  
\- ¿Dónde estoy? – decía mientras notaba que estaba despertando, y comenzaba a darme cuenta que estaba atado con los brazos cruzados mientras que mis piernas quedaban colgando - ¡¿Pero que?!...  
\- Al parecer ya has despertado joven hechicero – note una voz femenina, pero no la conocía en absoluto  
\- ¿Quién rayos eres tu? – no tenia idea de donde estaba, ni como diablos había llegado aquí, de alguna manera me recordaba cuando el Nogitsune me tenia atrapado aquella vez y los demás me buscaban, sinceramente no me agradaba para nada la situación  
\- Oh, al parecer tus amiguitos andan buscándote… - me di cuenta que se refería a los demás, pues mi móvil había comenzado a sonar, lamentablemente estaba en manos de aquella mujer  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Además no tengo idea como diablos he llegado aquí, oh claro, seguramente tu tienes algo que ver, me drogaste y me ataste, para que lo sepas si quieres realizar un acto en vivo de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey, preferiría que cambiáramos los roles ¿no?  
\- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles… - la forma en que dijo mi nombre hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina – a veces deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores jovencito… - noto como su mano se posa en mi mejilla, era totalmente fría – eres idéntico a Claudia…  
\- ¿Conocías a mi madre? ¡¿Quién rayos eres?! – ya me estaba fastidiando el no saber nada  
\- Todo a su debido tiempo Stiles… - la mujer se daba vuelta para botar y romper el aparato con uno de sus tacos – algunos me conocen como el Inobicor…  
\- Stiles… ¿Stiles?, ¿Eres tú hermano? – oí como el alpha me dirigía la palabra intentándose levantar  
Me dirigí donde él y le ofrecí mi mano para que hiciera lo que intentaba mientras que Lydia ayudaba a Malia y Kira, entonces Scott me dio un fuerte abrazo  
\- No sabes cuanto te he extrañado Stiles, ¿pero como es que estas vivo?  
\- Lydia me dijo lo mismo… es algo largo pero bueno en resumidas cuentas es así, según Deaton soy el legado de una orden de hechiceros, de la cual mama era la líder, y al parecer dentro de mi había un “sello” que me mantenía como un simple humano, pero cuando el Oni supuestamente se deshizo de mi al intentar salvar a Allison, esta protección se rompió haciendo que ahora pueda lanzar chispitas por todos lados  
\- Entonces desde siempre has tenido ese don… ¿Incluso antes de que yo fuera mordido?  
\- Si, así que desde siempre he sido tu yoda ¿recuerdas mi entrenamiento para controlar tu ira? – esto último lo dije con malicia sabia que a Scott olvidaba recordar eso  
\- Por favor no me lo recuerdes... pero de cualquier forma, es bueno volver a verte y por cierto… ¿Qué ha pasado con tu tradicional gusto para la ropa?  
\- Oh… cortesía de Lyd, debía hacer un cambio  
\- Sin duda te ves bien hermano – Scott me sonreía y me volvía a abrazar cosa que yo no rechace  
Malia estaba algo alejada hablando con Lydia, mientras que Kira también se dirigió a darme un abrazo y una agradable sonrisa, en serio me agrada esta chica… es mi versión femenina, ok me pase un poco pero la cosa es que me agrada.  
Recordé que Derek también estaba entre nosotros, y había vuelto a la normalidad pero cuando nos miro este tenía los ojos amarillos  
\- Derek tus ojos… - oí decir a Scott  
\- Lo se…  
\- Si y nosotros también lo sabemos porque lo estamos viendo, ¿acaso no tienes una respuesta mas coherente? Ah lo olvidaba eres el señor lobo amargado de pocas palabras – dije con sarcasmo y sabia que no debía, pero es que cierta persona me exasperaba con sus respuestas simples, y fue obvio que este me dirigiera una mirada asesina a continuación  
\- Debiste quedarte muerto – dijo a la vez que escuche un gruñido  
\- Oh, gracias por la bienvenida  
\- Chicos ya deténganse – oí decir a Scott quien intentaba calmarnos, al menos yo lo estaba era Derek el lobo amargado sin sentido del humor, después de esto el lobo solo soltó un bufido  
\- No se lo que habrá hecho Kate, pero… de alguna manera me siento distinto  
\- Por cierto Derek… tus heridas aun no sanan – note de inmediato que había pasado un buen tiempo y las heridas de Derek aun no estaban sanadas es mas estaban completamente igual en cambio en Scott ya estaba sin ninguna herida – será mejor vendarte al menos  
\- Yo puedo solo, será mejor que me dirija al loft – fue lo ultimo que oí decirle antes de que ya no estuviera con nosotros  
\- Y es por eso que me imposible congeniar con él… - dije cuando ya no estaba a lo que Scott solo sonrió  
Después de eso decidí saludar a Malia, no me dijo nada solo me abrazo y después de eso todos nos marchamos a nuestras casas

Scott POV  
Cuando llegue mi mama aun no estaba, recordé que tenia turno de tarde, pensé en enviarle un mensaje y decirle lo de Stiles pero prefería decírselo en persona aun así tenia que contarle a Allison, los gemelos, Isaac y a Chris… note que la luz estaba encendida, seguramente Isaac estaba  
\- Oh… no te escuche llegar Scott – dijo mientras este se asomaba en las escaleras, seguramente el beta había escuchado mis pasos  
\- No pasa nada, solo han sido uno minutos  
\- Ya veo… y, ¿encontraron a Derek?  
\- Pues si, pero ya no es joven al parecer ha vuelto a la normalidad – cierto le había contado lo del ex alfa – pero hay algo que aun no logramos saber pues, Derek al volver a la normalidad estaba con los ojos amarillos…  
\- ¿Amarillos? Pero los ojos de Derek siempre han sido azules… es extraño – note como comenzaba a bajar las escaleras mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho  
\- Si, y eso no es lo único  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Pues… Stiles está vivo – al escuchar esto note que el otro abría los ojos sorprendido y apenas podía hablar, solo sonreí ante esto  
\- S… ¿Stiles?, ¿vivo?... pero eso es imposible, os creo que si fuera un hombre lobo quizás tendría un chanche de sobrevivir pero… todos sabemos que Stiles es humano  
\- Pues veras… yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero será mejor que te cuente todo  
Lo invite a sentarse en el comedor para explicarle todo lo que había pasado, pues entiendo su reacción, es increíble pensar que tu mejor amigo se haya muerto y al otro día aparezca como si nada y siendo el de siempre… bueno un poco mas mejorado pero el de siempre de todos modos.

Stiles POV  
Malia no hablo en todo el trayecto del instituto a la casa, y al llegar fue lo mismo, solo nos dirigimos a mi habitación y nos cubrimos con las sabanas de la cama, quedando como siempre yo la cuchara pequeña  
\- Has estado algo muda… ¿ha ocurrido algo? – intente hablar con ella  
\- No Stiles no pasa nada, solo durmamos… he estado muy cansada  
Y después de eso solo tuvimos que dormir, pues Malia cerró los ojos de inmediato, y quizás yo haría lo mismo en el poco rato.

???? POV  
\- Así que al fin te dignas a aparecer jovencito…  
\- ¿Estas segura que es él? – escuche decir a Jared quien estaba a mi lado a la vez acompañándome  
\- Mas que segura, su sello se ha roto ahora no nos es difícil rastrearlo Jared  
\- Ya veo, entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
\- Todo a su tiempo le daremos unas horas mas, para que Stiles disfrute con sus poderes nuevos  
\- No creía verte por aquí – note que una voz masculina que se me hacia muy familiar  
El susodicho apareció desde el fondo del bosque en donde yo junto a Jared también estábamos escondidos, no me sorprendía que ese druida hubiera notado mi presencia en este pueblo  
\- Oh Alan, que alegría verte  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso traicionar y robar el poder de Claudia no fue suficiente para ti? – directo al grano como siempre  
\- Oh, jeje… no sabia que tenia tan mala fama querido druida  
\- ¿Acaso ahora planeas robar el poder a Stiles? – vaya al parecer este hombre no quería jugar  
\- Oh, cielos no… ya tengo suficiente poder como para tomar otro, además… ¿para que querría el mismo potencial Alan? – note que Alan estaba atento a lo que decía y no despegaba su vista – quiero ofrecerle una oportunidad a nuestro joven hechicero  
\- Deberías tener cuidado pues mucho lo están protegiendo  
\- Oh, pues claro que lo se, no soy ignorante… pues ya comenzare a tomar medidas, bueno me despido Alan y que tengas un buen día  
Me largue desapareciendo junto a Jared con un hechizo de tele-transportación, dejando al druida en donde nos había encontrado.

Allison POV  
En la mañana había recibido un mensaje de Scott, diciendo que después la manada se reuniría en el loft de Derek, había algo que todos deberíamos saber, no entendí mucho pero decidí hacer caso pues ahora iba hacia allá en el coche de Lydia como copiloto, quien no dejaba de tener una sonrisa en su cara  
\- ¿Por qué ríes tanto? – pregunte pues ya le había dicho lo del mensaje diciéndome que ella también lo había recibido  
\- Oh… es que hoy me despertado con ánimos  
\- Lydia… ¿me ocultas algo? – lo sabia se le notaba mucho  
\- Oh, no para nada, pues como te dije solo me he despertado con ánimos jeje  
\- Ok… - dije volviendo a mirar al frente – al menos… ¿te gustaría hablar algo? – podía estar en lugares en silencio pero en este momento no era uno de esos lugares  
\- Oh, ¿de que quieres hablar?  
\- Mmm… no se, ¿Qué tal las cosas con Aiden?  
\- Oh, liándonos en la oficina del entrenador como siempre  
\- ¿No pensáis hacer oficial vuestra relación?  
\- Mmm... no, pues recuerda que te había dicho que solo busco una distracción – sabia que Lydia quería a Aiden, pero a veces era tan tozuda que no se daba cuenta  
\- Ya veo – note que ya hemos llegado – bueno al parecer es hora de bajarse  
Lydia solo asintió y nos dirigimos al apartamento del ex alfa, aun me tenia intrigada lo que estaba ocurriendo

Scott POV  
Le había pedido a Derek si podíamos reunirnos en su loft con toda la manada para que vieran que Stiles había vuelto y para saber más de esto, pues Peter también estaba y quizás supiera algo también, aunque no me agradaba mucho, su ayuda era útil. Solo faltaban Lydia y Allison, Stiles venia en camino junto a Malia  
\- Entonces… - escuche hablar a Ethan - ¿Stiles es un hechicero?... aun me cuesta creerlo, mas pensar que esta vivo…  
\- Lo se, por eso os he pedido que nos reuniéramos todos acá, para que lo vieran con sus ojos  
\- ¿Qué Stiles que? – escuche que había llegado Allison con Lydia a su lado  
\- Eso… Stiles no esta muerto como pensábamos y ya no es humano  
\- ¿A que te refieres con eso?  
\- Créeme, a mi me explico y yo no logre entenderlo del todo – había hablado Isaac  
\- Y como le he dicho a Ethan, es por eso que he pedido que nos reuniéramos, él es el único quien puede explicaros mejor  
\- Vaya, vaya… no acepto la mordida pero aun así es un ser sobrenatural… quien lo diría nuestro adolescente hiperactivo ha vuelto a la vida con un gran don – escuche como Peter se dirigía a la gran ventana donde se veía casi todo los edificios del pueblo  
\- No hables como si fueras parte de la manada, solo estas aquí porque eres útil – esta vez fue Derek quien hablo quien antes solo estaba callado  
\- Oh… me lastima que mi sobrino favorito me hable así – era obvio que Peter estaba siendo sarcástico  
No hizo falta que les dijera algo antes de que Derek le rompiera un brazo o le hiciera algo al padre de Malia, pues la puerta del loft se volvió a abrir entrando Malia primero y a la vez la persona que estábamos esperando dejando a quienes tenían duda con la llena de impresión.  
\- Hola, hola, ¿me extrañaron? – dijo el susodicho con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
\- ¡Stiles! – Allison, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden e incluso Peter, fueron quienes a la vez hablaron  
\- Jejeje  
Stiles abrazo a Allison e Isaac, con los gemelos estos lo saludaron de mano mientras que Peter solo sonreía, admito que a veces la sonrisa de este me perturbaba pero esta vez se notaba que era sincera.  
\- Por cierto Stiles – fue Aiden quien hablo ahora – Scott nos ha dicho que ya no eres humano  
\- Oh, ¿te refieres a esto? – mi mejor amigo solo coloca un puño de frente haciendo que los demás den un paso atrás por instinto, y este al abrirlo una llama de fuego sale de ella – aun no lo controlo del todo pero Deaton me esta entrenando  
Nadie dijo nada pues aunque ya lo había visto, aun así no dejaba de impresionarme.  
Stiles decidió contar toda la historia de cómo se había vuelto lo que ahora era, bueno, prácticamente como se rompió el sello como el decía pues, había nacido con este don.  
Ya todos sabían lo que había ocurrido y como Stiles había vuelto a la vida así que ya no hubo necesidad de quedarse más tiempo, junto a Kira y los demás nos marchamos.

Stiles POV  
Me quede en loft diciéndole a Scott que había algo que necesitaba preguntarle a Derek, y Malia se había ido con Peter, este había dicho que necesitaba pasar tiempo con padre e hija, no le creí de nada pero Malia también sabia cuidarse sola, puede que este siendo egoísta pero necesito hablar con Derek. No note cuando ya solo estábamos los dos.  
\- ¿Y tú no te iras? – inmediatamente supe que era mas una orden que una pregunta pero no me sorprendería viniendo del lobo amargado  
\- Oh, no sabia que estabas tan ocupado… ¿acaso piensas pasar momentos íntimos con otra de mis maestras? – no se porque pero el recordar a Jennifer hacia la ira llegara de la nada, el otro soltó un bufido  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Stiles? Estoy muy ocupado ahora – respire hondo, no quería discutir con él tampoco  
\- ¿Conocías a la orden de Agaratz u os suena este nombre?  
\- La familia de los grandes hechiceros… ¿Por qué?  
\- Deaton me había dicho que vuestra familia junto a ellos defendíais Beacon Hills  
\- Bueno, mas bien era mi madre quien los conocía mas a fondo  
\- Ya veo… entonces quizás Peter sepa algo mas, aunque no quiero preguntarle pues no confío mucho en él  
\- ¿Por qué quieres saber de ellos?  
\- ¿Recuerdas que os dije que mi madre era la líder de una orden de hechiceros?  
\- Si  
\- Pues esa orden es Agaratz Derek… y necesito saber mi pasado para entender mas el poder que llevo conmigo  
El otro solo se quedo mudo, no se si de impresión o porque no creía nada de lo que le había dicho, aun tenia la esperanza de que nuestra relación avanzara pues no me caía mal Derek, a pesar de que fuera como fuera, era entendible que tu novia en quien confías, te traicione para asesinar a sangre fría a casi toda tu familia y más aun ahora ha vuelto a la vida y quizás quien sabe que planea, y lo otro cuando encuentra a una persona con quien iniciar una nueva relación pero la cual resulta ser el Darach y mas aun te utiliza… rayos recordar a mi ex maestra me hervía la sangre  
\- Deja de pensar tanto en ella, eso quedo en el pasado – lo mas probable es que haya sentido mis latidos pues bombeaban por la rabia que estaba conteniendo  
\- Sera mejor que me vaya – y recordé las heridas del lobo, pero si le preguntaba seguro que mandaría al infierno o como dice el “te arrancare la garganta con mis dientes” lo haría si no dejaba de hablar y no me marchaba así que me marche  
Tenia que volver con Deaton pues necesitaba seguir entrenando si quería dominar este poder  
\- Hola Deaton – dije cuando abrí la puerta de la clínica, a lo cual el druida al verme solo asintió y nos dirigimos a la sala de operaciones  
\- Stiles, ¿Cómo van vuestros poderes?  
\- Si he logrado dominarlo un poco… pero aun necesito acostumbrarme pues a veces me cuesta concentrarme del todo  
\- No te preocupes eso es normal pues estas recién comenzando, eso lograras dominarlo mientras sigas entrenando  
\- Entiendo… por cierto Deaton, hay algo que tengo que decirte  
\- Dime  
\- Pues… ya se que Derek ha vuelto a la normalidad… pero sus ojos no estaban azules sino amarillos y a la vez sus heridas no sanaban  
\- Si, Scott me ha llamado poniéndome al día… si te soy sincero, tampoco se lo que esta pasando con el  
\- ¿Qué diablos planea Kate esta vez?  
\- No tengo ni la menor idea  
Finalmente volví a entrenar con Deaton, aunque esta vez pusimos a prueba la concentración mediante la meditación, para luego probar con las habilidades que podía realizar, en serio funciono, pues note que me costaba menos lanzar hechizos con las manos.  
Se nos había hecho tarde, volvimos a la clínica ya que estábamos en el bosque con la practica, y Deaton dijo que se quedaría un rato mas, yo me despedí de el y al salir note que alguien me estaba siguiendo, decidí no prestar atención y subirme al jeep para dirigirme a mi casa.

Jared POV  
\- Así que Stiles esta entrenando con el druida, no es tan ignorante como creía  
Por ordenes de Laureen, estaba siguiendo a nuestra hechicero, note que me había sentido cuando este salió de la clínica, pero decido no hacer caso y se fue en un jeep azul.  
\- Me pregunto como será de fuerte su poder  
Laureen POV  
Jared había llegado a mi lado poniéndome al tanto de todo, era hora hacer una pequeña visita a Stiles Stilinski

Stiles POV  
Cuando llegue a mi habitación, me di cuenta que Malia aun no llegaba seguramente se quedaría con Peter durante el resto del día.  
\- Como te necesito ahora mama… - solté sin pensar, aunque sabia que ahora descansaba en paz, ahora era uno de esos momentos en que necesitaba su ayuda  
Me dirigí al ordenador si es que podía encontrar alguna información que aclarara mi mente pero no resulto como pensaba, no encontré nada que sirviera así que apague el computador a la vez que me sentaba en mi cama pensando en lo que todo lo que ha sucedido hasta el momento.  
Pasaron unos minutos cuando escuche como afuera caía algo pesado, por acto de inercia me levante.  
\- ¿Qué fue eso? – el ruido sinceramente me había despertada del trance en el que estaba, quizás debería ver lo que ocurría  
Baje las escaleras que dirigían al primer piso de mi hogar y al salir, un poco cerca de la entrada me encontré con un bulto, cuando me acerque mas él me di cuenta que era un cadáver… pero lo reconocí inmediatamente que era un compañero de la clase de biología  
\- ¿Acaso el Darach ha revivido? – pensar en eso me era imposible pues Peter la había rematado… pero a la vez si lo pensábamos bien, yo también tuve una muerte de manera crítica y aun así reviví, no lograba entender cuando sentí que algo me golpeaba en la nuca y caía desmayado en el instante

Loreen POV  
Todo había salido como había planeado, ya teníamos a nuestro hechicero con las manos atadas, y habíamos entablado una pequeña conversación, sin duda todo estaba saliendo como quería. Además era imposible que el muchacho escapara pues las cuerdas que tenían atadas sus manos estaban cubiertas con fresno de montaña, así que la magia aquí no servía para escapar

Stiles POV  
Ahora recordaba todo con exactitud, había caído en una trampa… siempre me pasa lo mismo por confiarme demasiado, también me di cuenta que no podía encender ni siquiera mis manos para quemar las sogas que me tenían atado.  
Sinceramente no entendía lo que ocurría, no tenía idea que era el “Inobicor”, pero sin duda la voz de esa mujer era sumamente siniestra… sobre todo cuando sentí su mano, era anormalmente fría como si fuera la de una persona muerta.  
\- ¿Cómo rayos escapo de aquí? – pensé en voz alta… ni siquiera podía esforzarme en coger el móvil con mis pies que estaban libre, pues… podía intentarlo ¿no?, pero era inútil de todos modos la mujer lo había roto con uno de sus tacos  
\- Hola de nuevo Stiles – escuche otra vez aquella siniestra voz  
\- Oh y yo que pensaba que todos me odiaban  
\- No para nada… es mas – vi como de su mano comenzaba a desprender un aura oscura – espero que te gusten los juegos, porque vamos a divertirnos un poco querido.


	4. When The True Power Is Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Inobicor aun tiene a Stiles torturándolo por diversión sin querer nada a cambio, en un momento inesperado entenderá los verdaderos sentimientos del adolescente a cierta persona, además Kate volverá con un plan que no le gustará para nada al hechicero lo cual llevara a una batalla entre los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola queridos lectores aquí un nuevo capítulo de ASL, ademas de que veremos el inicio de Sterek en este fic y como va ir evolucionando a medida que pasen los caps espero que os guste jejeje es mi primero como dije hace unos días pero si queréis lanzarme tomates adelante estáis en vuestro derecho jaja ;).
> 
> Por cierto un poco adelante sale una canción quizas ya noten cual es, pero os la dejaré en un link con la letra traducida aquí igual :D, es de My Chemical Romance - Destroya, sipi la misma cuando Derek y Scott pelean en la temporada 1 de TW :D.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SgTAKsldJw

Anteriormente en A Sorcerer’s Legacy…

-          ¿Dónde estoy?

-          Stiles, Stiles, Stiles… eres idéntico a Claudia…

-          Derek tus ojos…

-          Yo puedo solo, será mejor que me dirija al loft

-          Derek al volver a la normalidad estaba con los ojos amarillos…

-          ¿Amarillos? Pero los ojos de Derek siempre han sido azules… es extraño

-          ¿Estas segura que es él?

-          No creía verte por aquí

-          Oh, cielos no… ya tengo suficiente poder como para tomar otro, además… ¿para que querría el mismo potencial Alan?

-          Espero que te gusten los juegos, porque vamos a divertirnos un poco querido

Laureen POV

Ya han pasado dos semanas de que Stiles esta aquí capturado… quizás muera pronto y pueda obtener su poder, pues se ve demacrado, tanto que hasta a mi me impresiona que su manada no lo haya encontrado aun jaja, quizás están como locos buscándolo, era obvio la esencia de decepción que desprendía el chico

-          Afróntalo Stiles, ya nadie te va a rescatar

-          Eso es mentira… cuando menos lo esperes – era obvio que días de tortura no pudiera hablar bien – Scott, Derek y toda la manada… te van a patear el trasero…

-          ¿Por ti? O no me hagas reír, ¿crees que el alpha de tu amigo dejaría a todos por ti? ¿Y por que Derek se preocuparía de ti? – el otro se mantiene en silencio – deberías saber que para una apha no existe interés en el eslabón mas débil

-          ¿Cómo sabes eso?, y ya no soy débil…

-          Pues a pesar de que seas un hechicero no eres ni capaz de valerte por ti mismo, pues ¡mírate! – el otro solo suelta un suspiro muy cansado – y deberías saber que no solo poseo magia como tú – cierro mis ojos para enseguida mostrarlo de un color rojo al abrirlos - ¿sorprendido Stiles?

-          ¿un alpha? Pero como… si ya eres una hechicera…

-          Cuando sabes controlarlo no tiene por que tener dificultad

-          Estas demente – note la ira en el muchacho, bah como si me importara –

-          Por cierto aun no has respondido a mi pregunta

-          ¿Por qué debería responder te algo?

-          Oh… que rudo – sonreí, en serio este muchacho me divertía – os había preguntado por qué Derek se interesaría en salvarte, ¿por qué le has salvado la vida en más de una vez? – Stiles no respondía – o porque… oh…, jajaja, no me digas que te gusta muchacho – en serio, Stiles era todo un caso jaja

-          No tengo idea de lo que estas diciendo, yo estoy con Malia y punto

-          Entonces como te sentirías si te contara que Derek esta revolcándose en estos momentos con aquella mercenaria que salvo a Isaac cuando Ethan y Aiden eran parte de la manada alpha, como se llama… ah claro que tonta soy, Braeden era el nombre por supuesto – es claro que en el otro muchacho los pulsos se notaran, bombeaban tan rápido cosa que lo acusaba descaradamente

-          Cállate

-          A mi no me mientes Stiles, recuerda también puedo sentir tu pulso y es claro que te gusta el lobito

-          He dicho que te calles…

-          Wow – quizás me arrepentirá de esto pero quería ver su potencial – no deberías sentirte mal pues suele pasar, que no seas correspondido

-          ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

Stiles con fuerza inhumana rompió las sogas y me lanzo tan lejos con una fuerza psíquica y note como escapaba, había sido satisfecha… ese adolescente debía ser destruido, pues solo traería problemas a mis planes.

Stiles POV

No se como había escapado… quizás lo que me decía esa tal “Inobicor” hizo que caería en la furia… ¿Cómo diablos lo supo? ¿Cómo rayos podía ser una mujer lobo a la vez que era una hechicera?, note que iba llegando donde vivía Derek… era un secreto muy guardado en el fondo, ni siquiera Scott lo sabia… es el único hombre por el cual he comenzado a sentir algo, y Malia… realmente fue el nogitsune quien utilizo mi cuerpo para “nuestro momento” pero no dije nada por temor a quedar solo y seguí como si nada hubiese pasado. Tenia que hablar con Malia.

No me di cuenta que había llegado a la puerta del loft y esta estaba entre abierta a la vez que entraba por el espacio que dejaba.

-          Imposible… - en susurro dije al ver la escena, fue inevitable que las lagrimas esta vez cayeran de mis ojos al notar que Derek dormía muy abrazado de la mercenaria ¿Cómo había llegado aquí esa mujer?, pero también sabia que no tenia ningún derecho… pues junto a Derek ni siquiera éramos amigos – tenias razón… – me retire del lugar evitando hacer mucho ruido aunque sabia que quizás el lobo me escuchara con sus súper oídos, pero no me importaba, solo salí corriendo del lugar

Me dirigí al bosque donde me senté mientras me abrazaba a mis piernas. En estos momentos solo quería estar solo, no estar con nadie, estuve dos semanas secuestrado y nadie aparecía… las esperanzas de que vendrían a rescatarme se desvanecían día a día, ahora me daba cuenta que estaba solo, era una carga para la manada.

Agradecía en estos momentos ya no sufrir ninguna enfermedad, porque claramente me daría un ataque de pánico en este estado.

-          Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí

Reconocí esa voz era inconfundible, era la ex psicópata de Derek… el solo recordar ese nombre me dolía en el alma por muy cursi que suene.

-          Kate…

-          Oh, veo que soy muy famosa

-          Pues si, digamos que quemar a una familia casi completa no es muy fácil que digamos, gran hazaña ¿eh?

-          Oh me halagas… ¿Cómo te llamabas? Ah verdad, Stiles – no respondo a su juego aunque Derek no me correspondiera tampoco dejaría que le hiciera daño ahora que podía protegerlo – bueno, creo que es hora de que vaya a lo que he venido

-          ¿Quieres a Derek?, wow me sorprendes, siendo un hombre lobo te destruirá en un segundo, oh no espera te destripara en segundos, ya conoce vuestros trucos

-          Sinceramente tu agudeza me sorprende cariño, pero por eso tome medidas ¿has preguntado por que Derek al volver a la “normalidad” –noto la seña con sus dedos – no tenia sus ojos azules en vez de amarillos? Pues es porque se ha vuelto completamente humano y ahora puedo matarlo siendo mas vulnerable y acabar con lo que empecé

-          ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho los Hale para que los odies tanto?

-          A los Hales no, si no a cualquier cosa con poderes extraños excepto yo, debe ser exterminado, y por supuesto por que adoro su agonía cuando están pereciendo

-          Creo que no tendrían problemas en darte la bienvenida en Eichen House

-          Gracias – lo dice aun sonriendo

-          No te dejare que te le acerques

-          Muy tarde para eso, pues ya he enviado a mis berserkers

Kate sin darme cuenta ya no estaba, reaccione de inmediato y volví al loft, si era ahora un humano con más razón no podía dejar que le hiciera algo esa loca cuando Derek me salvo un par de veces cuando yo era un humano.

Al llegar al loft note que Braeden estaba inconsciente en el suelo mientras sostenía un arma en sus manos y Derek estaba muy mal herido mientras que Kate lo tomaba del cuello

-          Stiles vete de aquí – fue la orden del lobo, pero lo ignore

-          Vaya, me sorprende que hayas llegado a tiempo

-          Suéltalo

-          ¿O qué?

-          O te arrancare la garganta con mis habilidades – el valor me inundo el cuerpo y con la misma fuerza psíquica empuje a Kate alejándolo de Derek saliendo disparada lejos del loft rompiendo el ventanal, a la vez que la seguía donde mismo había sido empujada usando mis poderes para amortiguar la caída

**_Enfermo, Enfermo..._ **   
**_Estoy tan enfermo..._ **   
**_Estoy tan enfermo, enfermo, enfermo, enfermo... Fíjate_ **

-          Oh, divirtámonos entonces – la oí decir antes de que se transformara

**_No creas lo que dicen_ **   
**_Somos moscas muertas en verano_ **   
**_Nos dejan a todos atrás_ **   
**_Con marcas de cinta aislante en mi corazón_ **   
**_No les gusta quien eres_ **   
**_No te gustará a donde iremos_ **   
**_Hermano, protégeme ahora_ **   
**_Lavan con sangre el dinero_ **

Era una dura batalla, no tenia idea de donde sacaba tanto poder y esquivaba los ataques de esta mujer, el entrenamiento de Deaton estaba dando fruto.

**_Tú no crees en Dios_ **   
**_Yo no creo en la suerte_ **   
**_Ellos no creen en nosotros_ **   
**_Pero yo creo que somos el enemigo_ **   
**_Tú no crees en Dios_ **   
**_Yo no creo en la suerte_ **   
**_Ellos no creen nosotros_ **   
**_Pero yo creo que somos el enemigo_ **

La mujer estaba en su forma completa de jaguar, era horrible, pero no deje llevarme por el miedo y seguía esquivando mientras mezclaba hechizos de electricidad y agua, como de hielo para detener sus movimientos.

**_¡Ahora mismo!, asqueado desde los huesos hacia afuera_ **   
**_Mafia rusa, los insectos nos escondemos_ **   
**_El Rey Rata en las calles, en otra vida_ **   
**_Ellos se ríen. A nosotros no nos causa gracia_ **   
**_Si lo que eres es solo lo que tienes_ **   
**_¿En que te conviertes cuando te quitan casi todo?_ **   
  


Kate POV

Este mocoso era asombrosamente poderoso hasta sus ojos se habían vuelto con un brillo blanco y de sus brazos se marcaban unas runas del mismo color, que note que potenciaban los conjuros que me lanzaba era muy difícil esquivarlos ya que el idiota era mas rápido que yo.

**_Tú no crees en Dios_ **   
**_Yo no creo en la suerte_ **   
**_Ellos no creen en nosotros_ **   
**_Pero yo creo que somos el enemigo_ **

**_Tú no crees en Dios_ **   
**_Yo no creo en la suerte_ **   
**_Ellos no creen en nosotros_ **   
**_Pero yo creo que somos el enemigo_ **

**_Los destruiremos, los destruiremos, los destruiremos, los destruiremos..._ **   
**_Los destruiremos, los destruiremos. Contra el sol somos el enemigo_ **   
**_Los destruiremos, los destruiremos, los destruiremos, los destruiremos_ **

Scott POV

Estaba junto a Isaac caminando en la calle buscando algún indicio de Stiles no me daría por vencido hasta encontrarlo, la desaparición de Stiles hace dos semanas y los cadáveres que aparecían del día a la noche nos tenia a muchos tensos. Deje de vagar en mi mente cuando notamos que chispas y destellos se veían a lo lejos

-          ¿Y eso?

-          Scott, esa dirección es donde vive Derek

-          Vamos de una vez

Tan rápido llegamos al lugar a cuatro patas en este caso, notamos que Stiles estaba luchando con Kate y mi amigo era quien llevaba la ventaja, pero lo que mas me sorprendía eran sus ojos estos desprendían un aura blanca completamente luminoso, y unas extrañas marcas se notaban en sus manos.

**_Los destruiremos, los destruiremos, los destruiremos, los destruiremos..._ **   
**_Los destruiremos, los destruiremos. Contra el sol somos el enemigo_ **   
**_Los destruiremos, los destruiremos. Estamos todos esperándolos_ **   
**_Los destruiremos, los destruiremos. Contra el sol somos el enemigo_ **

-          Stiles… - al ver a Isaac este estaba igual de asombrado y estático

Stiles POV

No sabia lo que me pasaba pero había ganado solo faltaba dar el golpe certero y devolver a esta mujer de donde había regresado

-          Vaya… me has… ganado – decía mientras volvía a su forma normal mientras que caía de rodillas – sin duda eres poderoso chico, vamos por que no me matas de una vez – decía con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¡VAMOS!

-          No sabes las ganas que tengo de quitarte la vida – justo cuando iba posar mi mano en su rostro sentí como algo en mi cuello y caía dormido

Deaton POV

Tan rápido vi los destellos me dirigí donde provenía, sabia que era Stiles en su forma definitiva pero si no lo sabe controlar podría se muy peligroso y no me equivoque para nada luchaba con Kate Argent donde él llevaba la ventaja, pero tenia que detenerlo se notaba que Stiles no lo controlaba del todo y si el poder terminaba dominándolo habría problemas, así que prepare un tranquilizante en dos jeringas uno para Kate y el otro para Stiles, tan pronto como termine con este lo hice con él y la mujer jaguar

-          Yo llevare a Stiles al hospital las heridas que tiene tomaran demasiado tiempo para ser sanadas por su auto curación

-          Deaton espera… -note la voz de preocupación en Scott

-          Estará bien Scott, solo necesita descansar mas, después de todo no hemos sabido nada de él en dos semanas

-          Esta bien pero te acompaño, pues prefiero ser yo quien se lo explique a mi mama

-          Ok, ¿vienes Isaac?

-          Yo… eh… esta bien – sabia que aun no creía lo que habían visto y pude notar que Derek quien no se despegaba de la ventana rota tenia la vista perdida en el cuerpo que llevaba dormido

Lo subimos a la parte trasera de mi coche junto a Scott y Isaac se fue de copiloto hasta que llegáramos al hospital

Scott POV

Cuando llegamos le explique todo a mi mama y no pregunto nada solo asintió y se llevo a Stiles en una camilla para curar sus heridas y dejar sanarlo yo me quede ahí hasta que despertara, los otros dos se habían ido al decirles que yo me quedaba, también sentí que Lydia se sentaba junto a mi, se notaba en sus ojos lo poco que había dormido estos últimos días.

-          ¿Está bien?

-          De momento no han dicho nada

-          Dios… no se si soportaría si esta vez…

-          Tranquila el no va a morir Lydia, solo esta exhausto, además no sentiste su muerte siendo tu una Banshee ¿no?

-          No… pero

-          ¿Ves? No te preocupes, por cierto ¿Quién te informo?

-          Isaac me llamo, poniéndome al día… ¿es verdad que le pateo el trasero a esa loca de la tía de Allison?

-          Sí… hubieras visto, aun no me lo puedo creer

-          Me hubiera encantado verlo como le daban su merecido a esa ramera

Solo reí ante lo dicho Lydia tenia razón, Kate había tenido un muy buen merecido pero sabia que no había acabado. Mama se dirigió ante nosotros avisándonos que Stiles había despertado pudimos respirar tranquilos, nos dio la dirección y junto a Lydia fuimos donde él estaba

-          Hola Scottie, hola Lyds – escucharlo me calmaba asegurándome que estaba bien, joder llevábamos tiempo buscándolo y no teníamos respuesta, e incluso Braeden también estaba ayudando

-          Hey… ¿te encuentras bien?

-          Si… un poco mejor que ayer… – su tono de desinterés me hizo hervir en rabia

-          ¡¿Dónde has estado estas dos semanas Stiles?! ¡Te hemos estado buscando por todo el maldito rincón de este anormal pueblo! ¡Ni siquiera contestabas tu teléfono! – no me di cuenta que había subido mucho la voz y Stiles estaba cabizbajo

-          Lo siento – levanta su rostro, el cual tenia los ojos acuosos – lo siento – Lydia solo lo abrazo realmente me había pasado pero es que estaba muy preocupado al igual que el Sr. Stilinski y mi madre y casi toda la manada –

-          Pensé que no te importaría y solo seria una carga pero esas palabras me hacen ver los buenos amigos y el buen alpha que tengo de mejor amigo

-          ¿Y por que no me preocuparía por ti? ¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza?

Entonces lo abrace al igual que Lydia y nos conto todo lo que había sucedido

-          No deberías ser tan confiado Stiles brujas locas, sabes que estamos contigo en todo – escuche a Lydia

-          Lo siento… pero me fue inevitable no perder las esperanzas cuando pasaban los días siendo torturado por esa extraña y sin poder salir

-          Tu mas que nadie debería saber que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde hermano, eres el que jamás se rinde, de toda la manada

-          Tienes razón… rayos debo verme patético en este estado

-          Para nada

Lo volvimos a abrazar y el latido de mi amigo estaba normal ya no desprendía ese olor a frustración pero aun sentía su olor a tristeza, no sabia porque pero le daría su espacio, ahora estaba muy exhausto

Braeden POV

-          Así que… ese muchacho Stiles es un hechicero… creí que estaban extintos

-          Hace unos días había visto su poder, pero no de esa forma…

También había visto la paliza que le había dado sin ningún problema a Kate apenas salí del estado de inconsciencia y vi los destellos para dirigirme donde provenían, pero también note como Derek lo miraba cuando este cayo rendido, esa era una mirada de preocupación

-          Deberías verlo, por lo que note Deaton lo llevo al hospital

-          No es necesario, ya esta con Scott

-          Derek, se que quieres verlo se nota en tu mirada

-          Yo… no es cierto – era inevitable no notar como le preocupaba el muchacho aunque para su orgullo se lo dejaba para si

-          Anda, no lo pienses mas y ve

-          Esta bien – dijo soltando un gruñido, pero no de molestia si no mas de resignación

Lo miraba como se colocaba su querida chaqueta de cuero y salía del loft, era claro que el lobo sentía algo por ese muchacho hiperactivo, bueno no me quejo al menos disfrute lo poco de esta relación, solo espero que a cierta persona en un futuro no le duela demasiado el trasero. Sonreí maliciosamente a lo que se me había pasado por la mente.

Derek POV

Al llegar junto al hospital le pregunte a la madre de Scott donde estaba Stiles y me dijo que haría una excepción en la hora de visitas, me dirigió donde se encontraba, al marcharse abrí el pomo con mis manos y note que al entrar me miraba sorprendido

-          Stiles

-          Hola Derek – dijo mientras me miraba sorprendido

Rayos jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable físicamente… a pesar de que antes era un “humano” para nosotros este adolescente hiperactivo era una de los miembros mas fuertes, a pesar de que lo llamara debilucho, pero nunca se lo diría.

Gran parte de sus heridas ya estaban sanadas, la preocupación me seguía invadiendo cada segundo al verlo así, no sabia el por qué, pero solo lo sentía y el olor que este desprendía, un olor a tristeza, lo poco que me quedaba de ser hombre lobo es que aun podía sentir los olores.

-          ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-          Oh, bien de hecho solo tengo algunas heridas con cariño de Kate los cuales duelen como un infierno

-          ¿Por qué no te largaste cuando te dije?

-          ¿Y que Kate te matara ahora que eres un humano? – me sorprendió a la vez que arqueaba una ceja en respuesta

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-          Ella me lo dijo, y no dejaría que borrara lo que queda de los Hale, créeme has sufrido mucho como para que dejara que hiciera lo que ella desea, te han traicionado dos veces, sin contar las de Peter, y no me gruñes porque estoy hablando en serio, además cuando yo era un humano también me salvaste la vida

-          Gracias… – quede asombrado por lo que la persona al frente mío decía

-          De nada – solo vi como se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos – aprecio que hayas venido Derek, aunque no se por qué, pero ahora quiero estar solo, por favor

No entendía que ocurría pues de sus ojos caían un par de lágrimas que intentaba ocultar y al salir escuche perfectamente su llanto, no hice más que volver al loft, ya que ni yo entendía lo que me ocurría.

Además aun no sabia porque unas horas antes de que Kate entrara y nos venciera, sentí el olor de Stiles mientras dormía junto a Braeden, pero era el mismo olor a tristeza que ahora había sentido hace poco en él.

Stiles POV

Cuando Scott vino a visitarme le dije todo excepto lo de Derek, aunque sabia que se enteraría tarde o temprano, pero en si nunca creí que la persona que me amenaza por hablar mucho me haya visitado, me alegre al verlo pero en seguida recordé lo de Braeden… fue cuando note que el dolor volvía hacerse presente y le dije que se marchara, había rompido apenas este cerro la puerta.

Al siguiente día logre salir del hospital y papa había venido a buscarme a la vez que me abrazaba sabiendo que estaba bien, al llegar a mi casa recordé que tenia que preguntarle algo a Deaton además que tenia que seguir entrenando, así que pedí permiso para salir, papa solo me dijo que tuviera mas cuidado esta vez.

Al llegar a la clínica, el druida estaba en la sala de operaciones como siempre pues el lugar estaba abierto así que solo entre.

-          Hola Deaton

-          Hola Stiles, ¿te encuentras mejor? – dijo con su calmada voz de siempre

-          Si… aun me duele un poco el cuerpo, pero ya se me pasara… por cierto, gracias

-          No hay de que

-          Y… hay algo que quiero preguntarte Deaton… - tenia que preguntarle que era eso del “Inobicor”

-          Adelante te escucho – dijo para detenerse en lo que estaba ordenando y dirigiendo su vista hacia mi

-          Esto... ¿sabes algo llamado “Inobicor”? – el otro abrió los ojos para en seguida suspirar para dentro y volver a mirarme

-          Si, lo se… mas bien la conozco ¿es quien te secuestro?

-          Wow… me sorprende que lo hayas sabido a la primera

-          Es por que sé sus motivos Stiles… veras, su verdadero nombre es Laureen Miller, debes saber que también conoció a tu madre – ok, eso no me lo esperaba pero solo asentí para no interrumpir al druida – Laureen era una de las mas fieles hechiceras de Claudia cuando la orden existía, pero lo que realmente buscaba era poder.

-          ¿A que te refieres? – ahora que recordaba también era una alpha…

-          Veras, cuando Claudia conoció a tu padre el amor se desprendía por donde pasaran, cuando Laureen se entero de esto aprovecho para secuestrar a vuestro padre y chantajear a Claudia si no le entregaba su poder el otro moriría – solo apreté mis puños sintiendo como las uñas se clavaban en mi palma pero sin hacerme daño aun, esa mujer iba a perecer – vuestra madre no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo sabiendo lo que ocurriría después

-          ¿Qué paso?

-          Cuando un hechicero usa gran parte de su poder para realizar un acto noble como salvar a un ser querido, se paga una penitencia

-          ¿Cómo? Acaso se vende el alma al diablo y después este te lo cobra

-          No tan así, pero similar… debes saber que la penitencia que Claudia tuvo que pagar fue la enfermedad con la que falleció

-          ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero… no había alguna cura?!

-          Si la hay, pero es desconocida… solo existe una frase que dice así, “El poder está en el interior y no el exterior”, pero Laureen al parecer conocía el significado de esto, y para tomar el lugar de tu madre maldijo a su mentora para que tuviera esta penitencia de por vida y no existiera cura y su descendencia también se viera afectada… – solté un gruñido lo suficientemente pesado para que Deaton lo sintiera, ¿Cómo creía que se iba salir con la suya? Oh, claro soy el Inobicor y mate a tu madre, ahora gozo de su poder muchacho, pensar que estuve tan cerca y lo único que hice fue escapar –

-          Hay otra cosa mas Deaton – dije al recordar sus ojos rojos

-          Dime

-          Laureen también tenia los ojos rojos de alpha

-          No me sorprende, veras, un hechicero es el único ser sobrenatural que si asesina a un hombre lobo alpha absorbe todas sus habilidades incluyendo el color de ojos, lo único que no recibe es la habilidad de cambiar forma

-          ¿Pero a que alpha asesino esta mujer?

-          Al padre de Derek, también lo engaño para tener su poder

-          Así que tenemos a dos desquiciadas dando rienda suelta

-          Y aun me preocupan los cadáveres que se han presentado en estos últimos días…

-          Espera… ahora que lo recuerdo, antes de que fuera secuestrado vi un cadáver también ¿ha ocurrido algo mas?

-          Los cadáveres que han aparecido son todos seres sobrenaturales, tales como hombres lobo, wendigo, entre otros.

-          ¿Wendigo?

-          Caníbales en sencillas palabras, y Lydia ha intentado averiguarlo como banshee, junto a sus investigaciones hemos concluido que la mente detrás de estos asesinatos se llama “Benefactor” pero aun no tenemos ninguna idea de lo que es, Lydia aun intenta encontrar indicios de esto

-          Creo que tengo una idea de quien puede ser…  – el druida solo me mira sorprendido – es solo una suposición pero la hace sospechosa

-          Te escucho

-          Cuando volvió a la vida y siendo una mujer jaguar no creí del todo que se halla llevado a Derek para convertirlo en adolescente y saber como controlar su transformación

-          ¿Te refieres a Kate Argent?

-          Exacto, antes de que tuviéramos esa batalla, me dijo unas palabras que aun recuerdo – la recordé al encontrármela en el bosque – ella dijo, “cualquier cosa con poderes extraños excepto yo, debe ser exterminado”

-          Eso lo hace la principal sospechosa… pero dime ¿Por qué crees que es ella?

-          Porque de alguna manera siento que todo conecta a ella, y me atrevo a decir que ella es el supuesto Benefactor

-          Hay que decírselo a los demás, aunque es una suposición, vuestra idea coincide

-          Estoy de acuerdo, quizás deba dirigirme – mientras caminaba hacia atrás para no dejar de hablar con Deaton, mis pies me traicionaron haciendo que me tropezara con una de las patas de la mesa central, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo no muy elegante que digamos en el acto – amo mi suerte, soy tan afortunado

-          Ten mas cuidado – dijo el druida para ayudar a levantarme – anda llama a los demás para que les digas lo que has encontrado

-          Si lo hare enseguida antes de que… rayos – recordé que ya no tenia un móvil, joder tenia que odiarme mucho la vida, fue cuestión de segundos que el móvil de Deaton sonó

-          ¿Hola? Kira… ¿Qué ha pasado te notas agitada? – Era la novia de Scott quien había llamado – Oh no, ok avisare a los demás de inmediato – en eso el otro corto la llamada

-          ¿Ha pasado algo?

-          Han capturado a Scott y a Kira

-          ¿Cómo? ¿Y dónde se lo han llevado?

-          México

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que habéis disfrutado jeje este cap va dedicado a todos ustedes, quienes dejáis kudos, a ustedes lectores, y por supuesto a ti Jluis también por animarme a seguir jejeje un abrazo a distancia y que tengáis un hermoso día :D nos vemos el Lunes para otro capítulo ;).


	5. Evolving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La búsqueda de Scott los lleva a la iglesia en México, donde también se encuentra Kira. El joven hechicero también conoce a Liam, el primer beta de su mejor amigo, pero ese mismo día hay luna llena y él junto a Derek se ven en la tarea de ayudar a controlar su ira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiii y ya hemos llegado al capítulo 5, eso si quiero disculparme de inmediato por el hecho de que usare muuuucho, pero muuuucho spoiler del capítulo 12 de la temporada 4 de Teen Wolf llamada Smoke and Mirrors, pero como dije en unos capítulos atrás, no es plagia aunque lo parezca, es para conectar con la trama principal. De hecho, este cap tiene partes cambiadas ya se darán cuenta jejeje.
> 
> Bueno, como dije antes este capítulo para mi se hizo uno de mis favoritos porque aunque haya spoiler, porque a partir de aquí marca un antes y un después (aunque suene muy blabla XDDD) en la historia principal de esta historia.
> 
> A partir de ahora en todos los songfics colocare las traducciones de la canciones, es decir la letra en español, asi que en la semana si por motivos de la vida releen los caps y se encuentran con las canciones ahora traducidas no se asusten yo lo he actualizado jaja.
> 
> Y esta la cancion que sale se llama "I Need My Memory Back" de "The Glitch Mob", aqui el link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGQNc5M2OGg
> 
> Ok, os dejo y nos vemos en las notas finales ;)

Anteriormente en A Sorcerer’s Legacy…

-           Ese chico era Derek

-          ¿Derek? ¿Derek Hale? ¡¿Pero porque rayos está mas joven?!

-          ¿por cierto de color eran los ojos de Derek?

-          Azules

-          ¿Qué son esas cosas?

-          Derek tus ojos…

-          Lo se…

-          ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

-          A los Hales no, si no a cualquier cosa con poderes extraños excepto yo, debe ser exterminado, y por supuesto por que adoro su agonía cuando están pereciendo

-          Te arrancare la garganta con mis habilidades

Stiles POV

Había sido ayer cuando Deaton recibió el llamado de Kira, avisándonos donde se encontraban... de primera mano pensé que lo sabrían pero Malia me había dicho que nos juntaríamos todos en el lugar que me había indicado por un mensaje al móvil, si, había comprado otro móvil, apenas estuviéramos todos partiríamos a México, aunque papa no me había dado el permiso debía partir igual, Scott era mi mejor amigo y no podía dejarlo en una situación como esta

Kate había raptado a Scott con Kira en su primera cita diciendo que iba a llevarlos a la Iglesia, en México, Malia me había dicho que fue donde Scott junto a Braeden... ok Stiles deja de pensar en eso concéntrate, Scott junto a Braeden habían encontrado a Derek de joven.

Ya me faltaba poco para partir, enviándole un mensaje a los demás tome una chaqueta negra que había comprado... ahora entendía porque a Derek le gustaban las chaquetas de cuero, te hace ver jodidamente sexy, también tome unos lentes de sol oscuros, si al parecer Lydia me hizo cambiar el gusto en vestir.

Malia POV

Liam el beta de Scott, había insistido en ir aun sabiendas que seria luna llena esta vez, al menos yo ya podía controlarlo mas teniendo un ancla, pero el muchacho aun era nuevo... pero tampoco podía negar que estaba preocupado por nuestro alpha, así que le hice caso y lo lleve donde estaban todos, Derek había dicho que por qué venia, pero Peter interfirió diciendo que necesitábamos toda la ayuda que podríamos conseguir

-          ¿Dónde están Stiles y Lydia? – pregunto la mercenaria

-          Stiles me acaba de decir que viene en camino

Solo escuche un gruñido de Derek para segundos después entraba el jeep azul de Stiles, pero lo que vi a continuación me dejo con la boca abierta.

**_Me tienes… tienes… tienes… tienes_ **

**_Me tienes… tienes… tienes… tienes_ **

**_Me tienes… tienes… tienes… tienes_ **

**_Me tienes… tienes… tienes… tienes_ **

**_Fuera de control_ **

Stiles bajaba del coche vistiendo unos jeans azules oscuros junto a unas botas que hacían juego, y una camiseta roja oscura, más una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos lentes oscuros.

**_Me tienes… tienes… tienes… tienes_ **

**_Me tienes… tienes… tienes… tienes_ **

**_Fuera de control_ **

-          Creo que alguien te ha ganado haciendo entradas sorprendentes sobrinito – escuche a Peter

-          Muy bien ¿Quién falta? – dijo Stiles seguido de una sonrisa

Lydia POV

Malia me había pedido conseguir alguna prenda de la taquilla de Kira para oler su aroma y rastrearla una vez que llegáramos a la iglesia, ella me había dado el código aunque no se como lo consiguió pero no era momento de pensar en eso, así que a penas estacione mi coche, salí para dirigirme a lo que había venido.

Stiles POV

Nunca creí hacer una entrada así, pero creo que dio resultados note la mirada de sorpresa en todos, tambien mire al chico al lado de Malia quien por cierto no conocia y además me saludo

-          ¿Eres Stiles?

-          Eh... si, amm… – aunque no quise ser borde fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-          Su nombre es Liam, Scott lo mordió intentando salvarlo de las garras de un wendigo convirtiéndolo en su beta – fue Malia quien me ilustro

-          Aun sigo creyendo que es mala idea llevarlo cuando hoy abra luna llena – dijo Derek

-          Y yo aun sigo creyendo que ir con él también es mala idea – me refería al tío de Derek, y el lobo amargado no era el alpha de este muchacho era Scott, y Peter tampoco me agradaba así que se jodan

-          Como dije antes, vamos a llevar a todos los que podamos, y considerando que Scott y Kira fueron secuestrados la noche antes de luna llena, probablemente deberíamos ir yendo – dijo Peter muy serio lo cual me sorprendió

-          ¿Qué significa eso? – fue Malia quien hablo esta vez

-          Si Kate llevó a Scott de vuelta al mismo templo al que llevo a Derek, ¿cómo sabemos que no planea hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a él?

-          ¿Qué?, ¿quiere hacerlo más joven? – wow Liam también lo sabia, no creí que dos semanas me haya perdido bastante

-          O llevarlo atrás, cuando no era un hombre lobo- y aquí escuchamos al lobo amargado

-          Un hombre lobo no puede robar el poder de un verdadero alpha, pero quizás un jaguar Nagual – así que esa era la especie de la tía psicópata de Allison – con el poder de Tezcatlipoca... quizás ella puede –  debía admitirlo esto me estaba poniendo nervioso aun faltaba una persona y estábamos contra el tiempo para salvar a Scott y Kira – bueno, si todo el mundo ya está lo bastante muerto de miedo, digo que nos pongamos en marcha

-          No podemos – aun faltaba ella – no sin Lydia

Lydia POV

Abrí la taquilla de Lydia para sacar alguna prenda y sentir su aroma

-          Espero que esto funcione

Fue un segundo después que escuche el sonido de un berserker, Braeden nos había dicho que eran estos monstruos o lo que sean, al instante me agache para esquivarlo.

Derek POV

Podía sentir el nerviosismo en Stiles mientras intentaba llamar a Lydia, era desesperante

-          ¿Qué está haciendo en la escuela de todos modos?

-          Tenemos la espada de Kira, pero necesitamos algo mejor, Lydia fue a coger una chaqueta de su taquilla – fue Malia quien me respondió

-          Nada – el hiperactivo estaba frustrado

-          Si tiene coche, nos puede alcanzar – fue Braeden quien le respondió a Stiles

-          Bien visto, la llamaremos por el camino

-          No, ¿y si le ha pasado algo?, ¿qué pasa si está en problemas?

-          De acuerdo, te quedas, la encuentra – creo que Peter ya estaba frustrado – Nos vamos sin ti

-          Podría llamar a Mason, un amigo, tiene un grupo de estudio en la escuela quizá él pueda buscarla – bien pensado Liam

-          De acuerdo

Stiles POV

Liam era un beta, el beta de Scott, tenia que ayudarlo si esta vez habría pues, hoy habría luna llena así que me acerque a Malia para decirle que no podría ir junto a ella en el jeep

-          Necesito irme con Derek y Liam – conste que solo nombre al otro lobo por que me fije que se dirigían al coche de la comisaria el cual Braeden había conseguido haciéndose pasar por un agente, cosas que sucedieron en mi ausencia – tengo algo de experiencia, enfrentándome a lobos adolescentes fuera de control – ¿Estarías bien viajando con Peter? – fue el único que se me vino a la mente

-          Es mi padre, puede que podamos encontrar algún vínculo – ok eso si que no me lo esperaba, cuando salvara a cierta persona me debía explicar todo lo que había ocurrido hace dos semanas

-          No, nada de vínculos – aunque fuera el padre de Malia seguía sin confiar en él – pon la radio, ponla alta – Malia solo asintió para luego marcharse

Braeden POV

Simplemente estaba aquí porque Derek me lo habia pedido a cambio de un favor que yo necesitaba de el, pero tampoco aunque deteste admitirlo, quería dejar a Scott en las garras de Kate

-          Recordad a lo que nos enfrentamos, no es solo Kate, son también los berserkers, puede que veáis ojos humanos detrás de esas calaveras. No asumáis que les queda algo de humanidad – no paso por alto la mirada de preocupación en el menor de todos nosotros – este pequeño está aterrorizado de todos ellos, ¿verdad que sí? – Stiles mira a Liam pero antes de que le dijera algo Peter volvía a hablar – No te preocupes, amigo mío, ese miedo es el que te mantendrá con vida. Un recordatorio a todo el mundo, no luchamos con los berserkers para sobrevivir, luchamos para matarlos.

Stiles POV

Y aquí ya íbamos de camino a Mexico, Derek y yo estábamos en la parte trasera colocando unas esposas a Liam para que no escapara, aunque las probabilidades de que en luna llena escapara eran superiores

-          ¿Todo bien? – ¿en serio Derek? ¿es todo lo que puedes preguntar? Solo mire para luego volver a buscar si había algo mas en este coche además de sentir a Liam que tiraba de las esposas, aun seguía pensando que no iban a funcionar – Bien, he traído algo para ayudarte – no encontré nada así que solo me senté al lado del lobo mayor, y este sacaba una especie de medallón, Deaton me había puesto al tanto de todo lo que había pasado excepto que Peter era padre de Malia – esto ha estado con mi familia durante siglos – ok, no tenia súper poderes lobunos para saber que Derek estaba tramando algo – es un talismán sobrenatural muy poderoso – ni tampoco creí que dijera lo primero que se le ocurría – lo usamos para enseñar autocontrol a los betas durante la luna llena – Derek le entregaba el “poderoso talismán” a Liam, quien lo recibía – aun estaba en la duda si eso iba a funcionar pero note que alguien estaba mirándome y al girarme de donde provenía era Derek con su cara diciendo “Habla o te arrancare la garganta con mis dientes”

-          Si, es poderoso, muy poderoso

Mason POV

Liam me había pedido que buscara a Lydia quien aun estaba en el instituto, cuando llegue a las escaleras que dirigían al segundo piso, encontré una chaqueta negra y el teléfono de la muchacha que buscaba, cuando lo encendí una extraña imagen apareció en ella y al sentir el ruido la misma criatura que estaba en el móvil, estaba al frente mío.

Peter POV

No se porque Malia había insistido tanto en colocar la música tan alto

-          ¿Te importa si apago la radio? – la chica solo me miro para luego asentir, solo baje el volumen

-          ¿Estas preocupada por Stiles?

-          Estoy preocupada por todo el mundo

-          ¿Tengo que preocuparme por ti?

-          Tenemos que pasar a través de los berserkers para llegar a Kate, luego tenemos que pasar a través de Kate, para llegar a Scott y Kira, créeme, va a ser caótico

-          Scott dice que nosotros no matamos a gente

-          ¿Piensas que Scott mataría para salvar a Kira?, ¿tu lo harías?, ¿matar para salvar a Stiles?

Allison POV

Isaac decidió usar el jeep de Stiles mientras yo estaba en el asiento copiloto, los gemelos iban delante de nosotros en sus motos, no sabia tampoco de papa de hace una semana y ahora Scott junto a Kira habían sido secuestrados, odiaba sentirme así de preocupada, además tampoco confiaba en Peter pero era quien mas sabia de todo esto de los berserkers

-          Hey tranquila, lograremos salvar a Scott ya lo veras

-          Lo se…

-          Allison puedo sentir tu ansiedad y nerviosismo – dijo Isaac quien conducía – sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Tenia que decírselo a Isaac, Lydia no venia con nosotros y aun no llegábamos a Mexico y quizás que ocurriría ahora si no lográbamos llegar

-          Es, que tengo miedo de que alguien muera esta vez

-          Relájate Allison, ya veras como todo logramos salvarnos

-          Si tienes razón… pero

-          Allison, no tienes de que preocuparte, se que te preocupa Lydia pero ya veras que esta bien

-          Eso espero… tienes razón debo dejar de pensar en eso – sentí la mano de Isaac sobre la mía y no me resistí, me calmo mas

Stiles POV

Me desperté de golpe cuando escuche un ruido a metal, había sido Liam ya tenia las garras puestas y el medallón en su mano apretándolo con fuerza.

-          Lo que sea que vayas a enseñarme… creo que será mejor que empieces – los ojos del beta se volvieron amarillos, mala señal

Kira POV

Había sido atacada por uno de esos berserkers… pero no era uno cualquiera, el que me había atacado fue Scott, Kate lo había convertido, pero estaba frustrada quizás moriría aquí sin poder hacer nada, me sentía estúpida. Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos era mi madre, quien me hizo dar cuenta que con el dolor podía curarme, así que eso hice.

Lydia POV

Mason había llegado estaba inconsciente, quizás el berserker lo había encontrado

-          ¿Estas bien? – tenia que despertarlo no estábamos seguro aquí

-          Mi cabeza…

-          Si, probablemente va a doler bastante

-          Había un hombre… enorme, realmente enorme, tenia una calavera en su cara

-          Si, lo se, también lo vi

-          Mi teléfono no esta

-          Si, creo que se trata de eso

-          Bien, bueno, ¿por qué?, ¿Qué va a hacernos?

-          No lo se, pero eso definitivamente no quiere que nos vayamos

-          Lydia ¿Por qué sigues diciendo “eso”?

Escuchamos el ruido de la criatura que nos acechaba

-          ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-          No es humano

Stiles POV

La noche aun seguía y luna llena aun estaba presente y Liam estaba luchando consigo mismo, esto iba de mal en peor

-          Liam, ¿tú conmigo? – aunque odie admitirlo, Derek a pesar de haber perdido sus ojos rojos, el era un buen alpha – nosotros tenemos un mantra que usamos, lo repites, te centras en las palabras, es como meditar. Dices las palabras hasta que sientes que el control vuelve a ti – estaba nervioso mas que nervioso, porque no sabia si esto funcionaria

-          Vale, ¡vale, vale!, ¡¿Qué palabras?! – Liam se estaba esforzando, para ser un beta en serio estaba sorprendido como luchaba con su lobo interior

-          Vale, mira el triskel, ¿ves el símbolo?, tengo un tatuaje en la espalda, es idéntico – recordé aquella ves que Derek quedo semidesnudo en mi habitación cuando estaba con Danny, pero ahora no era momento de viajar al pasado teníamos que ayudar al beta – cada espiral significa algo

-          Alpha, beta, omega – ahora entendía el significado de esas espirales

-          Representa la idea de que siempre podemos ascender a uno y descender a otro, los betas pueden convertirse en alphas

-          Los alphas pueden convertirse en betas – dije recordando lo que Derek había hecho por Cora

-          ¿Pueden los alphas convertirse en omegas? – fue Liam quien pregunto a lo cual Derek solo asintió

-          Todo lo que tienes que decir son tres palabras, y con cada una te dices a ti mismo que te estas tranquilizando, mas bajo el control. Adelante

-          Alpha, beta…

-          Mas lento

-          Alpha… beta… Omega – Liam lo intentaba pero por alguna razón presentí que no estaba dando resultado – alpha… beta… omega…

-          Bien, dilo otra vez. Recuerda, cada vez que dices las palabras, te vas tranquilizando

-          Alpha, beta… -

-          Oh, oh… – ok se escucho perfectamente la voz lobuna de Liam eso tampoco era buena señal 

-          Omega…

-          Dilo otra vez

-          Derek, no creo que el poderoso talismán de autocontrol esté funcionando

Oh Dios mío, los ojos de Liam estaban encendiéndose de amarillo otra vez, pero el mismo amarillo que vi en Scott aquella vez en los vestidores

-          ¡Liam, dilo otra vez! ¡Liam!

Liam se estaba descontrolando y el coche se movía con la fuerza que este aplicaba

-          Derek – escuche a Braeden pero ahora no era momento de celos

El beta había roto las esposas y teníamos que hacer algo

-          Creo que vamos a tener que ir un poco mas rápido – le dije a Braeden esperando que hiciera caso

-          ¡Continua! – Derek le dijo a la mercenaria, mientras intentaba no ser atacado por Liam - ¡Liam!

-          Liam…

-          ¡Ya casi estamos!

-          ¡Concéntrate!

-          Derek, no creo que alpha, beta, u omega le estén funcionando

-          ¡¿Conoces algún otro mantra?! – y eso me pasa por hablar demasiado

Espera, Deaton me había enseñado algo para cuando el poder comenzaba a apoderarse en mi, para que no volviera a ocurrir lo que paso aquella vez con Kate, lo había escuchado en uno de los ataques del benefactor, y pensó que podría servir.

-          Si, Liam, Liam, ¿Qué tres cosas no pueden ser ocultadas por mucho tiempo?

-          ¡Liam!

-          Liam, mírame, ¿qué tres cosas no pueden ser ocultadas por mucho tiempo?, ¿qué tres cosas? – por favor, que Liam las conozca

-          El sol… la luna, la verdad – gracias Deaton te debía mas de una

-          Eso es, dilo de nuevo

-          El sol, la luna… – las garras de Liam ya comenzaban a ocultarse – la verdad

-          ¿Derek? – escuche otra vez a Braeden quien seguía preocupada

-          Estamos bien – dijo el mayor dirigiéndose a la ventanilla

-          El sol… la luna y la verdad

Había funcionado y tampoco creí que Liam lo sabría, en serio Deaton te debía mas de una, mi alegría al saber de que Liam lo había controlado fue tanto, que fue inevitable tocar el brazo de Derek, pero no me dijo nada.

El coche se había detenido al parecer habíamos llegado.

-          No puedo creer que lo consiguiera – era verdad aun no lo creia

-          Por un minuto pensé que iba a hacer pedazos a los dos – oh buena acotación Liam

-          Si, eso habría echo muy incomodo el viaje de regreso a casa, asi que, gracias – dije al beta

-          ¿Crees que puedes mantener ese mismo nivel de control y fuerza dentro de la iglesia?

Liam saco sus garras, pero por decisión de el no por decisión del lobo, eso si que era buena señal

-          Muy bien, puede que si seamos capaces de hacer esto

Derek me miro y asintió, para luego abrir la puerta y ser llevado por una de esas cosas llamadas “berserker” mientras que lo dejaba vulnerable a la vez que lo dejaba con grandes heridas en el cuerpo y recordé también que Derek ahora era humano.

Estaba atónito hasta que desperté cuando Braeden le disparaba a esa cosa, me uní y lance bolas de fuego a eso para que se alejara de Derek.

La criatura escapo, pero dejo a un Derek moribundo, corrí pero me detuve cuando Braeden se acerco a él y todos estábamos viendo a un Derek herido quien no sanaba, no podía reaccionar

-          ¿Esta muy mal? – fue Peter quien le pregunto a Braeden

-          Estoy bien, estoy bien, id a buscar a Scott, encontradlo, estaremos justo detrás de vosotros – no, no podía dejarlo – vamos, ¡vamos!

Peter tomo rumbo al lugar seguido de Malia, Allison, Liam, Isaac, Ethan y Aiden, yo aun estaba ahí no podía reaccionar, no me había quedado estático sin saber que hacer desde que me habían avisado que mi madre había muerto cuando estaba en clases

-           Hey – esta vez se dirigió su mirada hacia mi haciendo que saliera un poco del trance – Sálvale

Estaba por llegar a la entrada, cuando mire tras de mi, me resigne y volví, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para estar con los demás aunque ahora era un hechicero, me prometí que cuidaría de Derek.

Volví donde estaba y le dije a Braeden que tomara mi lugar, al parecer me entendió asintiendo mientras yo me quedaba con el ex lobo y ella entraba al lugar

-          Tranquilo Derek, tranquilo… voy a sanarte – puse mis manos en sus heridas intentando curarlo pero estas seguían igual, pero no me rendiría – solo dame un segundo

-          Stiles…

-          Solo dame un segundo, yo me hare cargo – lo intentaba pero no sanaban - ¿Por qué? No, no, no… - y seguía sin dar resultados ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

-          Hey… terminaras cansándote, aun debes guardar fuerzas

-          Pero Derek, te prometí que te protegería

-          Y lo estas haciendo bien Stiles – por primera vez en mi vida vi una sonrisa sincera en él, pero sus ojos comenzaban a cerrase

-          Derek, ¡Derek!, ¡Vamos no te duermas! – enseguida despertó y sentí que mi móvil sonaba era papa

-          Hola Papa, vale, papa, se que estas enfadado

-          Estoy mas que enfadado – solo asentí mientras aguantaba las lagrimas porque no sabia que hacer con Derek, pero tenia que ser fuerte – he alcanzado tal nivel de furia, que probablemente no lo puedas comprender

-          Vale, bueno, cuando regrese puedes castigarme

-          ¿Castigarte?, ¿castigarte?, ¡Voy a castrarte! – sabia de sobra que estaba mas que enfadado pero también escuche como suspiraba – ahora, por favor, dime que estas bien, dime que estas a salvo

-          ¿Quieres que mienta?

-          Oh, Dios, vale, dime qué puedo hacer, ¿cómo puedo ayudar?

-          Lydia estaba en la escuela cuando llamamos a Mason para que fuera a buscarla, pero ahora no sabemos nada de ninguno de los dos, no lo sé, papá, no sé que estoy haciendo ¿sabes?, solo quiero… solo estoy intentando salvar a mis amigos – y quiero salvar a Derek

-          Vale, encontrare a Lydia y a Mason

-          Tu encuentra a Scott y Kira, salva a tus amigos

-          Papá, si hay un berseker en la escuela vas a necesitar potencia de fuego, mucha – después de eso terminamos la llamada, espero que Lydia este bien

-          ¿Sabes usarla? – dije al sacar una pistola de mi chaqueta la había tomado “prestada” de la comisaria

-          Si… - se la entregue a Derek quien la recibió

-          De acuerdo, estoy contigo Derek, te pondrás bien

-          Es una herida mortal, y ahora me siento mas mortal – aunque no era el momento, no evite sonreír al escuchar a Derek siendo sarcástico

-          Te prometí que te protegería y no dejare que mueras

Los sonidos de un lobo se sintieron quizás era Kate, junto a los berserkers

-          Deberías, concentrarte, en salvarte

No le hice caso, porque sabía de sobra que Derek odiaba sentirse débil, pero no lo era, era la persona más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida.

Me levante ocultándome en un pilar cerca de donde estaba Derek quien me dirigió una mirada como si me dijera “ten cuidado”, a lo lejos venia Kate con su forma de jaguar acompañado de un berseker

-          Maldita sea… - sentí que mi poder de nuevo se estaba apoderando – El sol… la luna… y la verdad, el sol… la luna… – tome un respiro – y la verdad

Lydia POV

Aun seguíamos ocultos, solo espero que los demás encuentren a Scott y Kira y logren salvarlos.

Note que estaba silencioso y no escuchaba al berserker

-          No lo oigo – seguí intentando escuchar pero el silencio seguía – vamos

-          No, no, solo hay un camino de salida en este lado del sótano

-          Lo sé, pero si no nos vamos de aquí, alguien va a morir

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-          Solo lo sé, por lo menos tenemos que ver si está bloqueando la salida

Mason comenzó a acercarse un poco pero sin salir de la posición en la que estábamos, y fue cuando oí las pisadas, haciendo que el chico volviera a ocultarse

-          Si, la esta bloqueando

Peter POV

Habíamos entrado a excepción de Stiles y Derek, estábamos escapando de los berserkers quienes nos habían encontrado.

-          Ve y encuentra a Kira y a Scott – Malia le dijo a Liam mientras le lanzaba la katana - ¡Ve!

Uno de ellos volvió a aparecer al frente de nosotros a penas el muchacho se marcho, no se porque pero me resultaba extrañamente familiar

Stiles POV

Había salido del escondite y me encontraba lanzando hechizos al berserker, quien junto a Kate venían corriendo a mi dirección, pero el soldadadito me atrapo

-          ¿Por qué no has ido con los demás? – dijo Kate

-          ¿Y a ti que te importa?

Esta gruño pero después aparecieron uno cazadores mexicanos, lo recordé, eran los calaveras, pero estaban luchando contra Kate, también llegaba Chris junto a Parrish, el padre de Allison se acerco a mi

-          ¿Te encuentras bien muchacho?

-          Eso creo

Liam POV

-          ¿Scott?, ¿Kira?

Me estaba desesperando no obtenía respuesta, hasta que encontré a Kira apoyada en una piedra

-          ¿Estas bien?

-          Es Scott. Liam, es Scott

-          ¿Qué?

-          El Berserker es él, Kate lo hizo

-          ¿De qué estas hablando?

-          Lo convirtió en uno de ellos, no se cómo, pero es él, si ellos no lo saben, podrían matarlo

-          Por eso Lydia no esta aquí – ahora entendía el porque Lydia no había llegado… oh Dios había metido a Mason en esto, lo mas probable es que Kate o como se llame, había enviado a uno de los suyos donde estaba la banshee, y a la vez capturando a mi amigo – no saben que van a matar a Scott

Peter POV

Esta cosa era dura, pero teníamos que matarlo, o sino estaríamos perdidos, así que junto a los demás seguíamos luchando

Stiles POV

Chris se había marchado para juntarse con los demás a la lucha, mientras que yo me dirigía donde estaba Derek, espero que aun este vivo.

-          ¿Derek? – Oh dios mío, sentía como su respiro era lento - ¿Derek?

Cuando me miro note como me intentaba sonreír y decir algo pero no pudo ya que en segundo después comenzaba a perder la conciencia

-          Derek – no pude y el dolor en mi pecho comenzaba a hacerse presente y veía como la persona de la cual si me había enamorado moría

Lydia POV

-          ¿Hablas en serio?

-          Totalmente – tome uno de los bates, eso me recordó a Stiles

-          ¿Un bate de beisbol? ¿Contra ese tipo? O cosa o lo que sea eso

-          Mis amigos están en problemas – sabia que Mason tenia razón pero tampoco me quedaría de brazos cruzados – y también Liam, tu mejor amigo, me necesitan. Voy a por ello – Sali del lugar decidida a darle duro a ese ser – y si, con un bate de beisbol

Comencé acercarme sin hacer caso al miedo que se hacia presente, cuando escucha a Mason que venia tras de mi también para atacar al berserker y lo seguí, lamentablemente fue inútil no le hicimos ni un rasguño y nos venció fácilmente

-          Pensaba que decías que quería retenernos aquí, no herirnos

-          ¡Creo que ha cambiado de opinión! – esa cosa venia con decisión hacia nosotros

-          Disculpadme – esa voz se me hacia familiar, ¡Claro el padre de Stiles! – atrápalo

El sheriff le había lanzado una bomba y le hice señas a Mason para que me siguiera y nos agacháramos a lo que venia, una explosión que acabo con la criatura y así fue.

-          ¿Estáis los dos bien? – nos encontramos con el sheriff, nos había salvado de una buena, mientras veía los restos en el suelo y el mayor tomaba la mascara de calavera, de pronto todo comenzó a encajar

-          Iba a por mi, quería que me quedase en Beacon Hills, creo que todo esto era una distracción

-          Porque tu sabias que ellos estaban intentando matar a alguien…

-          ¿Matar a quien? - el amigo de Liam pregunto esta vez

-          Scott

Allison POV

Aun seguíamos contra esa cosa, y no podíamos vencerle, además que no sabíamos nada de Scott y Kira, ni aun de Stiles y Derek

-          Llévatelo ¡Apunta a la cabeza! – Peter le entrego una especie de daga de hueso a Malia – mátalo, ¡mátalo ya!

-          No, espera, espera, ¡Malia espera! – fue la voz de Liam intentando detenerla

Pero lo ignoro y Kira con su katana logro detenerla

-          ¿Pero que? – aun no entendía por que habían hecho eso

-          Es Scott, es Scott – dijo Liam y todos miramos al berserker y logre ver el tatuaje que llevaba en el brazo ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

Sin embargo, antes de que reaccionáramos Scott nos dejo a todos inmóviles y tomo a Liam decidido a acabar a con el primero

-          Scott – el beta a penas podía hablar con la mano en su cuello

Stiles POV

No escuchaba disparos quizás Kate había escapado, pero no me lo creí sabia que estaba oculta, pero tampoco podía concentrarme mientras sentía mis lagrimas en mis mejillas pero no podía llorar, aunque quería no podía y lo único que hice fue tocar por primera vez la mejilla de Derek aun pensando que estaba vivo, pero sabia que no era verdad

Y los disparos volvieron a sonar, seguramente Kate había vuelto a salir, pero los cazadores estaban siendo reducidos poco a poco

-          ¡AHHH! – perdí la conciencia humana pero no importo estaba decidido a luchar con los demás

Liam POV

Scott me tenía contra una pared mientras me era difícil respirar, ya tenía su mano en mi cuello, estaba decidido a acabar conmigo, pero tenia que intentarlo, tenía que volver a hacer que entrara en si

-          Scott, Scott, escucha, escucha, ¡escucha! – tenia que intentarlo, no, tenia que hacerlo por mi amigo y alpha - ¡No eres un monstruo!, ¡Eres un hombre lobo!, como yo

Había funcionado de poco Scott reaccionaba y me soltaba para luego comenzar a quitarse la armadura de huesos que llevaba

-          Tú… gracias – Scott me había dicho aun con sus ojos rojos

-          De nada

-          ¿Dónde esta Stiles?

-          Esta afuera con Derek – fue Allison quien respondió

Stiles POV

Lo único que hacia era combinar hechizos y lanzárselos a los berserkers que habían aparecido, mientras que los cazadores disparaban a los mismo, y Kate iba acabando con estos

-          Eres el siguiente, Stiles – escuche gritar a Kate y decidí aparecer frente a ella, aunque ya no estaba en mi forma definitiva y había vuelto a mi estado normal, no me rendiría por lo muy cansado que estuviera – no me he olvidado de tu victoria

-          Adelante Kate, déjame enseñarte como morir a mis manos, ramera – encendí mi brazo en fuego mientras que la otra estaba lista a atacarme, pero escuche un aullido de lobo y de donde estaba Derek salía un lobo negro que enseño enseguida sus ojos de color azul, era Derek en su forma completa pero no era como la cosa amorfa que había visto en Peter, no, era un lobo completo.

El lobo ataco a Kate mientras esta gritaba intentando escapar, pero no la mato solo la dejo lo suficientemente herida, entonces el lobo volvió a ser Derek, y sonreí al saber que estaba vivo.

-          Tú estabas… tú estabas muerto – apenas podía hablar la mujer jaguar

-          No

-          Estaba evolucionando, algo que tú nunca harás

Uno de los berserkers iba atacar a Derek pero este lo detuvo sin problemas a la vez que rompía su cabeza y destruía por completo quedando hecho polvo.

Kate iba a escapar pero Chris le disparo cayendo al suelo.

-          ¿Chris?

Fue lo único que dijo la hermana de este para luego volver a escapar y ser perseguida por el padre de Allison.

No me había dado cuenta del todo, pues ahora que veía bien… Derek estaba desnudo, y no desnudo como aquella vez en mi habitación con Danny cuando solo se quito la camiseta que estaba manchada de sangre para colocarse una de las mías, cuando digo que Derek estaba desnudo, ESTABA desnudo. Solo aparte mi vista como reacción.

Pero cuando lo volví a mirar ya no estaba, y los demás habían vuelto junto a Scott y Kira quienes ya habían salido de la iglesia, abrace a mi amigo y a Kira, sabiendo que ya estaban a salvo y la mañana comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Malia hablaba con Braeden y Derek, quien este ultimo ya estaba vestido gracias a Dios, y Scott se dirigió donde ellos cuando lo llamaron, iba a seguirlo, pero no paso por alto que Chris traía a Kate con las manos esposadas y la subía a su coche, me dirigí donde el, Allison me siguió, al igual que Isaac

-          Papa… ¿estas bien?

-          Solo un poco adolorido… Kate me había perforado el abdomen con un fierro para que no interfiriera, si no es por Parrish hubiera muerto

-          ¿Qué Kate que? – la voz de Isaac se hizo presente

-          Nos os preocupéis ya estoy bien y pasare por el hospital, pero antes dejare a cierta persona en cierto lugar

-          ¿Te acompañamos? – escuche decir a Allison, solo escuchaba, todo lo que había pasado tenia mi mente ocupada

-          No tengo ningún problema si queréis venir conmigo

-          ¿Stiles vienes? – me dijo Allison saliendo del trance

-          No… yo creo que, me voy con Scott

Allison solo me abrazo me dijo en el oído

-          No te preocupes se que él también te aprecia – y a continuación solo me guiño un ojo

Quede atónito antes sus palabras, pero volví donde estaban los demás y Scott junto a Malia me esperaban, los gemelos también se habían ido al saber que Lydia estaba bien, irían a verla

-          Stiles tengo que irme con Braeden

-          ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-          Braeden busca a la loba del desierto… quien es mi madre

-          ¿Loba del desierto? ¿Tu madre? ¿Qué?

-          Stiles hermano, yo te contare todo después

-          Supongo que lo nuestro llega hasta aquí

-          Pero…

-          Tranquilo, al menos podemos seguir siendo amigos si tu quieres claro

-          Esta bien – aunque debía admitirlo era lo mejor que podía hacer tampoco quería mentirle a Malia

-          Os dejare solos – Scott se marcho dándome mas espacio con mi ex

-          Stiles, se que tienes sentimientos por Derek, lo puedo oler cuando lo miras o cuando estar cerca de él

-          ¿Qué? Eso es men…

-          No, es verdad, pero no estoy enojada contigo, porque en la vida no todo se gana, pero si algo se es que me he ganado un gran amigo si tu me quieres aceptar como una claro

-          Estaría encantado – en eso me abrazo y aunque Malia era mas salvaje e intentaba ser humana ese abrazo fue el acto mas humano que pudo haber hecho

-          Ten cuidado por favor

-          Tranquilo, no soy una mujer coyote por que si ¿no?

Y así, Braeden se fue con Malia en el coche para los prisioneros, yo en mi jeep junto a Scott y Kira en los asientos de atrás, Peter en su coche junto a Derek, Parrish se había ido con Chris, Allison y Isaac, ahora todos tomábamos rumbo a Beacon Hills

Cuando llegamos pase a la comisaria junto a Scott para saludar a mi padre y decirle que todo había pasado, e incluso nos había invitado a comer fuera pero cuando iba a reunirme con ellos ya que se dirigían a la salida no pude moverme, mi mano estaba atada una esposa en una de las mesas, bien pensado papa, me engañaste en un momento vulnerable

-          ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-          Ah… Pizza quizás – dijo Scott quien se reía de mi desdicha

-          ¿Oye? ¿papa? – me ignoro por completo llevándose a Scott a la salida… ok me lo merecía, lo admito – ¿me traéis una porción?

Chris POV

Llegamos a Eichen House, donde dejaría a Kate internada en suma vigilancia, mi hermana solo decía incoherencias pero no le hice caso,  cuando el papeleo quedo hecho los médicos se lo llevaron y fue minutos cuando ya estaba en la salida escuchar un grito proveniente de ella, espero que no vuelva a causar mas problemas, y aun quedaba el asunto del Benefactor quien no sabíamos quien era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Os dije no? :2 sip en vez de Braeden es Stiles quien cuidaría a nuestro querido lobo amargado (Stiles por favor no me mates), cuando realmente estaba evolucionando :D
> 
> Y cha cha chaaaaan!!!!!, también traigo una imagen preview del capítulo 6, llamado uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh (?) ok no jajaja, el capitulo para el próximo lunes es "Heart's mess", aquí el enlace:  
> http://darkangel241094.deviantart.com/art/A-Sorcerer-s-Legacy-Capitulo-6-515377100
> 
> Nota: El dibujo o mini comic, es mio y estoy practicando XD, pues se que no quedo perfecto jaja (lo se quedo horrible TT_TT), pero aun sigo practicando para que un día me salgan idénticos ;)
> 
> ¡Nos vemos el próximo lunes y que tengan una buena semana!


	6. Heart's Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles pagara la llamada penitencia a cambio de la felicidad de Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ya llegamos a la mitad de este fic jejeje, aqui el cap 6 que espero que disfrutáis mucho, y por supuesto me disculpo de antemano ante cualquier similitud con otro fic :D.
> 
> La canción que sale mas adelante es de Gotye se llama Heart's a mess, de ahí el nombre del cap, ya verán como calza jaja XP

Anteriormente en A Sorcerer’s Legacy…

-           Su nombre es Liam, Scott lo mordió intentando salvarlo de las garras de un wendigo convirtiéndolo en su beta

-          Aún sigo creyendo que es mala idea llevarlo cuando hoy abra luna llena

-          Y yo aún sigo creyendo que ir con él también es mala idea

-          Hey tranquila, lograremos salvar a Scott ya lo veras

-           Vale, ¡vale, vale!, ¡¿Qué palabras?!

-           Alpha, beta…

-           Liam, mírame, ¿qué tres cosas no pueden ser ocultadas por mucho tiempo?, ¿qué tres cosas?

-          Voy a por ello, y si, con un bate de beisbol

-          Estaba evolucionando, algo que tú nunca harás

-          ¿Me traéis una porción?

Peter POV

Y ahí estaba ese muchacho, ya han pasado dos días que no sabemos nada de Derek y menos aún de Malia o Braeden sobre la loba del desierto, solo hemos podido desvelar quien era el benefactor o como se llame, que resultó ser una loquita de Eichen House, al parecer era una banshee pero no pudo controlar su poder… de todos modos lo cosa es que se ha resulto y Kate tampoco ha estorbado aunque prefería haberla matado otra vez creo que es el mejor castigo que puede recibir es encerrada de por vida.

Y mi vista se dirige donde él está también, debo estar totalmente loco para hacer lo que he hecho, traerlo aquí y curar las heridas graves mientras las mínimas comenzaban a sanar por sí sola, pero aunque no lo admita, este muchacho es el ser más fuerte que he conocido incluso cuando era humano es por eso que le ofrecí la mordida, pero en ese entonces estaba cegado, la vuelta al mundo me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra manera.

-          ¿Qué has hecho para quedar ciego?

Lo había encontrado en el bosque completamente magullado e inconsciente y no podía dejarlo ahí si nadie lo había visto, así que si, lo tome en brazos pero antes de tomarlo pareció sentir mi presencia y abrió un poco los ojos para luego cerrarlos, pero lo que vi en los ojos o más bien no vi nada en sus ojos… Stiles estaba ciego,  y lo lleve a mi casa para sanar sus heridas, las graves. Su rostro se veía triste pero tampoco quería dejarme llevar por los sentimientos.

Stiles POV

Había despertado, aun me dolían los golpes que Laureen me había dado, aunque no sabía dónde estaba y sentía que estaba en algo blando, aun no me acostumbraba a mi ceguera pero lo hice para él fuera feliz, se lo merecía después de todo, y cuando quise respirar Laureen me había encontrado en pleno bosque y se dio cuenta aprovechando la situación para atacarme, pero no sé porque se detuvo, más tarde sentí la presencia de alguien pero no tenía fuerzas para hacer algo así que volví a caer rendido.

Y ahora me despertaba, sin saber dónde estoy

-          Has despertado Aurora, dime ¿Quién fue el príncipe? – esa voz se me hacía más que conocida

-          ¿Peter?

-          Oh, me halagas querido ¿ahora nos casamos y seremos felices para siempre?

-          Cállate, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, más bien, ¿dónde diablos estoy?

-          Bienvenido a mi casa, aunque estés ciego espero que os guste las estadía

-          ¿Cómo sabes que estoy ciego?

-          ¿Debo responder? – en serio odio a Peter

-          Si

-          Entonces, quédate con las ganas, porque hay otra cosa que quiero saber

Sabía que había algo más, Peter siempre quería algo a cambio

-          ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

-          Nada, como te dije solo quiero saber algo y te diré como quedaste ciego

-          ¿Estás bien Peter? ¿No tienes fiebre o algo? ¿O quizás te falta la vacuna? – en serio me sorprendía

-          ¿Por qué no te callas y me escuchas quieres? – escuche el suspiro del mayor - ¿Qué has hecho para quedar ciego?

-          Es…

-          ¿Es sobre Derek?

-          …

-          Stiles

-          …

-          ¡Stiles!

-          ¡¿Qué?!

-          Supongo que no vas a responder, será mejor que te largues porque Scott va preguntar por ti si no apareces en el instituto y yo no pienso hablar

Nunca creí que diría esto, pero en mi actual estado solo estaba el, quien me podría ayudar

-          ¿Podrías llevarme?

-          ¿Acaso debo?

-          …Te contare lo que quieres a cambio – me arrepentiría pero era un urgencia, estando ciego no sabía dónde dirigirme y me sentía torpe

-          Trato – note los pasos de Peter alejándose y luego acercarse – pero toma, tendrás que usarlos si estas ciego

-          ¿Qué es? – solo sentía algo plástico al tocarlos

-          Gafas de sol, si no quieres quemarte los ojos será mejor que lo uses

-          ¿Te preocupas por mí?

-          No, solo me sirves como fuente de información por mi si quieres puedes pudrirte

Eso me dolió, no porque lo dijera Peter, sino por el hecho de que me recordó a Derek… quizás lograra encontrar a Paige y hacer el cambio en el tiempo para estar con ella, pero eso también haría que en esta versión del presente no existiera Derek… a lo cual tampoco lo vería otra vez y esa palabra me hizo recordarlo, aunque sabía las consecuencias lo hice para que fuera feliz, pues aunque sea hosco con la mayoría, se lo merecía

Peter POV

Vi en los ojos cerrados del muchacho como caía una lagrima en la mejilla derecha, esto no se lo diré a nadie, pero tengo una debilidad cuando veo a alguien indefenso, como aquella vez que Derek fue atacado afuera de la iglesia siendo humano.

El lobo en mí también lo sintió, Stiles olía a frustración y tristeza

-          ¿Estás bien? – era la pregunta más estúpida que había hecho, era obvio que no estaba bien

-          Si… no pasa nada

-          Stiles, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

-          …

-          ¿Quieres que te lleve al instituto o no? – quizás podía hacer que soltara lo que quería

Sentí un suspiro en el otro

-          Nunca creí que te diría esto, ¿prometes no contárselo a nadie?

-          Veremos

-          Peter, por favor, por pocas veces en mi vida estoy hablando en serio

-          Ok, ok…

-          Veras, como dices si tiene que ver con Derek y fue así hace dos días

-          Ahora son tres

-          ¿Puedes dejarme continuar?, pues para tu información no me había dado cuenta, oh, de veras que perdí la vista

-          Stiles solo cállate y sigue

-          Tú empezaste

Stiles POV

Al día siguiente que habíamos vuelto de México, después de ir a las clases del instituto y que todos miraran por cómo iba vestido hasta los maestros, sí, creo que todo el instituto me miraba sorprendido, pero no es eso a lo que quiero llegar.

Después de las clases me reuní con Deaton para seguir el entrenamiento, cada vez aprendía más cosas y como controlar este poder que llevo, pero aún tenía esa duda de que era la penitencia… y aunque el druida me había explicado anteriormente, aun no lo lograba captar del todo.

Además, no lograba concentrarme bien en el entrenamiento y al parecer Deaton lo noto.

-          ¿En qué piensas Stiles? – escuche la voz calmada de Deaton

-          Ah, no… nada importante

-          Hoy has estado algo distraído, ¿estás seguro que no ocultas algo?

-          Es… bueno, tienes razón si pienso en algo – repire hacia fuera como si intentara liberar la tensión – aún sigo pensando en eso de “penitencia”

-          ¿Penitencia? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-          Es que no entiendo… realizar un acto noble para luego ser castigado… no me cuadra del todo

-          Puedo darte una respuesta a eso

-          Pero esa fue la respuesta que me diste – no quería ser grosero, pero eso fue lo que me había dicho Deaton

-          Lo sé, veras, no es del todo un acto noble… bueno si, pero específicamente es usar una gran parte de tu poder para ayudar a alguien o algún otro motivo, pero lo que ocurre es que aquel poder lo toma como que renuncias a ello y como castigo te marca con una penitencia

-          ¿Por qué no lo me habías dicho?

-          Si te lo dijera, lo usarías sin saber y además una penitencia puede incluso darte la muerte, sin resurrección esta vez

-          ¿La muerte? ¿No es poco extremista?

-          En la orden de Agaratz muchos murieron de esa forma pero la mayoría fue el caso de no aceptar su don y querer renunciar a ello

-          Entonces estoy encadenado…

-          No es tan así, tú mismo lo has aceptado así que no deberías preocuparte si sabes lo que estás haciendo

-          Tienes razón… lo siento

-          No pasa nada – siento como el druida me toca el hombro – eres igual a tu madre sin duda

-          Gracias… por cierto Deaton, ¿un hechicero puede viajar en el tiempo?

Scott POV

Aun investigábamos el caso del benefactor… pero todo estaba llevando a Meredith, así que nos reunimos todos y Lydia nos guiaba a Eichen House, al sótano de este

-          Entonces… ¿Aquí fue donde tu estuviste encerrado Stiles? – fue Isaac el que hablo

-          Bueno… algo así, prácticamente aquí perdí mi virginidad con Malia aunque fue acto forzado si no te lo miento, aunque ahora que lo pienso fue el Nogitsune quien me estaba controlando y por eso ocurrió a contra de mi voluntad…

-          Wow, wow, wow ¿me estás diciendo que fue a contra de tu voluntad?

-          Si… ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-          Eso quieres decir que te violaron Stiles

-          ¿Qué? No... como…

También estaba de acuerdo con Isaac y ahora todos mirábamos a Stiles

-          ¿Malia te violo Stiles? – esta vez fui yo quien hablo, colocando sin darme cuenta los ojos rojos y también sentí un gruñido de Derek

-          ¿Pero qué?

-          Habla – esta vez fue el lobo mayor de nosotros

-          Esperen, esperen… ¿en realidad creen eso?

-          Pues por la circunstancias… si, es lo que das a entender – dijo la banshee

-          Miren, como os dije estaba siendo controlado por el Nogitsune, y hable de Malia con esto pero dijo que no importaba y ya no estoy con ella así que fin del asunto ¿está bien?

Stiles tenía razón, así que asentimos y seguimos en lo nuestro, además Malia era… salvaje por decirlo de algún modo

-          Creo que he encontrado algo

Apenas Lydia dijo eso todos fuimos donde estaba y escuchamos una grabación confirmando un plan de asesinar personas, lo curioso era que esos nombres coincidían con las víctimas, wendigos, hombres lobo, kitsunes, etc., pero cuando escuchamos el nombre el cual era la causante de todo quedamos completamente en blanco, era Meredith, las dudas habían sido aclaradas y las pistas habían llevado a esto, lo curioso que había otra voz pero esa voz se conocía de inmediato

-          La otra voz es de Kate – dijo Derek

-          Entonces si estaba metida en esto – fue Allison que respondió

-          No me sorprende siendo un Argent

-          ¿Aún sigues odiándome por el apellido?

-          Chicos, ya basta – los detuve usando los ojos de alpha en ambos lo cual dio resultado

Tan pronto como los detuve Meredith apareció, pero se rindió ya no quería sufrir más y se entregó para que la entregaran a la comisaria, pero si hacíamos eso podía ser una trampa así que no nos arriesgamos y la volvimos a entregar al lugar donde estábamos pero que estuviera lejos de Kate. Ella no presentó ninguna resistencia

Aunque habíamos resuelto lo del Benefactor, aún estaba lo de Laureen… Stiles nos había hablado de ella. Teníamos que ir con cuidado si queríamos vencerla.

Stiles POV

Al fin había sido resuelto lo del benefactor, pero aún seguía pensando en lo ocurrido en México, desde esa ocasión decidí en distanciarme del lobo amargado y no hablar demasiado, sino permanecer mas callado, no paraba de pensar en qué habría pasado si Derek hubiera muerto y aun recordaba cuando apareció… como lo trajeron los lobos al mundo por así decirlo.

Después de dejar a Meredith donde debía, llegue a mi casa, mi padre aun no llegaba del trabajo así que me dirigí a mi habitación y me lance en la cama.

-          Has estado muy callado últimamente – esa voz me era irreconocible y apenas escuche me asuste de golpe cayendo con las sabanas y el cobertor de la cama hacia el suelo

-          ¡Derek!, ¡Joder!, ¡¿Es que acaso te gusta asustarme y empotrarme en las paredes?!

No recibí respuesta el otro solo se acercó a ofrecerme una mano para ayudar a levantarme, al hacerlo vi esos ojos verdes que tanto me encantaban de él, pero decidí dejar el pensamiento pues Derek era un hombre lobo y si sentía un extraño olor me delataría inmediato

-          ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-          Aun no has respondido lo que te he dicho

-          Pues… he decidido a respirar antes de hablar estupideces

Y la paciencia del otro se fue empotrándome en la pared, pero esta vez con sus ojos azules de lobo

-          Stiles, si no me respondes te…

-          Lo sé, lo sé, “me vas arrancar la garganta con tus dientes” aunque esa amenaza ya no sirve ¿Sabes? Además no creo que sea más bien una amenaza – escuche un gruñido en respuesta – y preferiría que me soltaras

-          No quiero

-          Pues yo si

-          Yo no

-          Y te vuelvo a decir que si

Lo que venía a continuación no lo creí Derek me abrazo, con sus fuertes brazos que oh Dios mío me derretían el sentirlo tan cerca

-          ¿Estás bien? – fue lo único que pude decir

-          Yo… no lo sé – y me soltó quedando algo atontado para luego acercarse a la ventana

-          Derek…

-          Sera mejor que me vaya

-          Derek yo sé porque tienes los ojos azules y no amarillos – quizás ahora si me mataría pero tenía que decírselo

-          ¡¿Quién te lo ha dicho?! – ok… la voz lobuna del otro se hiso presente

-          No daré nombres – estaba jugando con mi suerte pero tampoco dejaría que me atemorizara – pero si confías en mí, puedo hacer que viajes en el tiempo y cambiar el destino recuperando lo que has perdido

-          No lo necesito, además no confió en ti

-          Entonces si no confías en mí, ¿Por qué me has preguntado por qué permanecía tan callado?

El otro solo emitió un gruñido en respuesta, victoria para mi jeje

-          Está bien – sabía que Derek aun seguía queriendo a Paige, fue y es el amor de su vida la única persona que no lo traiciono y confió sin duda en el – te espero mañana en el loft en la tarde, espero que cumplas con tu palabra

-          Hecho – y sin más él se fue, sé que me arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo pero quería que fuera feliz, es lo que más tenía en mente

Flashback

-          _Gracias… por cierto Deaton, ¿un hechicero puede viajar en el tiempo?_

-          _¿Viajar en el tiempo?_

-          _Si… ya sabes, ir al pasado y cambiar cosas_

-          _Si se puede, pero ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?_

-          _No, no… solo quiero saber pues me… interesa_

-          _Está bien – aunque sabía que el druida no se notaba muy convincente – un hechicero si puede abrir una puerta en el tiempo pero eso usa una gran cantidad de energía o poder de quien lo crea_

-          _¿Entonces se paga una penitencia?_

-          _Solo si es otro que no sea el hechicero quien entra al portal creado, además si el que entra hace un cambio en el tiempo, puede que en el presente donde se encuentre el hechicero, la otra persona desaparezca y solo quede en memorias_

-          _Ya veo… y, ¿podrías explicarme como se hace?_

-          _¿Para qué?_

-          _Oh… solo si en algún motivo es necesario_

-          _Está bien, pero si lo vas a usar que sea solo en un momento de extremada necesidad_

Fin Flashback

Quizás me arrepienta de esto… quizás me odie por estar haciendo esto, pero Derek es como es por la muerte de Paige y cuando estaba con Cora en el loft y Peter nos contó el porqué de los ojos azules de Derek… comencé a entenderlo, aunque el mayor de los Hale había cambiado ciertas partes me iba haciendo la idea de lo que había pasado y las piezas encajaban, pues, a veces veía a Derek pensando en algo con una mirada nostálgica, no necesitaba palabras para decir lo que tenía en mente.

Y podría perfectamente viajar y recuperar a mi madre, pero sería un acto egoísta cuando se por lo que pasa el lobo.

Peter POV

-          ¿Entonces mandaste al pasado a mi sobrino?

-          Oh, con que ahora harás del tío bonachón

-          Responde Stles

-          Si, lo hice

-          ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Cuando sabias que te dejaría con esa ceguera y quien sabe hasta cuando

-          Wow, no sabía que te preocupabas por mí, que suerte la mía que mi ex suegro me cuide

-          Oh, vamos cállate de una buena vez

-          Tu querías saber lo que ocurrió, además si me vas a llevar al instituto será mejor que me lleves ya que o si no llegaré tarde

Stiles POV

Peter solo emitió un gruñido en respuesta y en su coche me senté de copiloto a la vez que me colocaba las gafas oscuras

-          Dime Stiles

-          ¿Mmm?

-          ¿Por qué te fuiste con Malia cuando te gustaba Derek?

-          ¿Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Solo dije que quería que sonriera el lobo amargado alguna vez porque eso fue…

-          Stiles

-          Si no me cortaras lo que iba a decir podría res…

-          Stiles – el otro solo tomo un respiro antes de hablar – no me lo puedes negar, puedo sentir tu olor cuando lo miras o cuando estas cerca de él, y, oh vamos, desprendías excitación aquella vez cuando te salvo de mi

-          Pues claro estaba jodido de miedo siendo solo un humano, es normal que cuando vengan a salvar tu trasero te alegres

-          Sabes a lo que me refiero, e incluso cuando estabas con él en tu jeep podía oler el mismo aroma

-          …

-          Entiendo si no quieres decírmelo

-          ¿Por qué estas siendo tan amable conmigo ahora?

-          Por el simple hecho, de que eres quien ha hecho que comience a vivir de nuevo, quizás haya asesinado a Laura y créeme me arrepiento de eso, pero no tenía opción y la venganza comenzaba a cegarme queriendo solo más poder y acabar con todo rastro de la familia Argent, pero cuando os conocí note que aunque estabas en peligro no dudabas en entregar tu vida a cambio del bienestar de tus amigos o las personas que aprecias

-          Yo… supongo que gracias…

Joder, jamás en mi vida escuche a Peter hablar tan en serio, había dejado el sarcasmo a un lado para sincerarse

-          Bien ya llegamos enclenque inútil, es hora de que te bajes – retiro lo dicho

-          Muy bien adiós lobo psicópata

El otro solo rio y se marchó mientras yo me bajaba del coche, cuando me iba a mover cai en la cuenta que era ciego y no veía absolutamente nada, fui un estúpido odie a Peter por no ayudarme ahora y si antes para subir al coche. Diablos, comenzaba a desesperarme y no sabía dónde ir

-          ¿Stiles?, ¿estás bien? – fue la voz de Aiden o Ethan, no lo sé porque antes solo lograba distinguirlos cuando lo veía uno con Danny o el otro con Lydia

-          Ehhh…

-          ¿Por qué llevas gafas?

-          Es por... que hay mucho sol

-          No seas dramático, solo es un poco de sol el que hay

-          Esto… será mejor que me marche – y salí del lugar escapando pero fue inútil porque tropce con algo duro y sentí como caía boca abajo – maldición…

-          Hey, sé que eres torpe pero tropezar con la escalera… no creí que lo fueras tanto

-          Aiden – supongo que ese fue Ethan y el otro Aiden, este siempre se burlaba de mi

Sentí pasos acercarse y como unas manos tomaban las gafas, estaba perdido

-          Stiles… estas, ciego

-          ¿Qué has dicho Ethan? – otros pasos más se acercaron – oh, ¿Qué ha pasado Stiles?

-          No es nada… será mejor que me marche… como pueda

-          Nosotros te llevaremos

-          No hace falta

-          ¿No hace falta? Te has caído apenas marchabas – sabía que tenían razón pero odiaba sentirme débil, uno de los gemelos creo que Ethan fue quien volvió a colocarme las gafas

-          Scott debe saberlo

-          ¡NO! – si se lo contaban me odiaría por haber hecho lo que hice

-          Stiles, es nuestro alpha y tu mejor amigo él debe saberlo quizás te pueda ayudar

-          Esto… seré yo quien se lo diga – aunque sabía que al final de cuentas no lo iba a hacer y espero que no se enterara

No se dijo nada más y ambos me llevaron a la sala de clases, donde al llegar me ayudaron a sentarme y escuche los bullicios, pero no le di importancia.

Estábamos en la clase de matemáticas, aunque no podía ver nada tenía que vérmelas con la audición e intentar escribir lo que escuchaba

-          Hey hermano – escuche a Scott, recordé que se sentaba un puesto adelante - ¿estás bien?

-          Pues claro, nunca he estado mejor, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-          Porque estas escribiendo ecuaciones en la mesa y no en tu cuaderno

-          Oh… es que me gusta ejercitar en la madera como en la antigüedad

-          Señor Stiliski, ¿tendría la amabilidad de quitarse las gafas? No se permiten en la clase – quizás entendiera porque Malia odiaba a la profesora, pero por otros motivos

-          Pero yo

-          Ya os lo dije, quítese de inmediato las gafas

Tuve que hacerlo no tuve más remedio, Scott se enteraría igual, y el asombro fue inevitable porque cuando me quite las gafas oscuras y abrí mis ojos todos guardaron silencio

-          Ummm ¿puedo ir al baño?

-          Esto… claro señor Stiliski

-          ¿Maestra puedo acompañarlo? – y que mejor lugar para que tu mejor amigo te asesine a preguntas y luego te asesine de verdad

-          Solo regresen luego – un punto más de odio a mi maestra

Scott me tomo de la cintura y tomo mi brazo para pasarlo por su cuello

-          Scott realmente no quería ir al baño, solo quiero respirar

-          ¿Qué diablos has hecho Stiles? ¿Por qué estas ciego?

-          Es mi penitencia – tenía que contarle, realmente ya no quería ocultar nada más y además a pesar de todo Scott era como mi hermano mayor

-           ¿Penitencia?

-          Use gran parte de mi poder para que alguien fuera feliz al recuperar un ser querido

-          No lo entiendo

-          No es necesario…

-          Stiles, puedes confiar en mí y puedo escuchar perfectamente tu corazón y estas mintiendo

No aguante más y sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a pasar por mis mejillas, odiaba sentirme débil, odiaba estar así, odiaba no poder ocultar estos sentimientos.

-          Estoy cansado Scottie… estoy cansado de sufrir

-          Stiles…

-          Estoy cansado de que me guste una persona a la que no correspondo…

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          Sacrifique mi poder para que Derek fuera feliz y recuperara a Paige, ¿pero a quien estoy engañando? Sí, quiero que el lobo amargado sea feliz pero yo ser el causante de esa felicidad… pero no se puede, ¿sabes por qué?, porque él jamás se fijaría en un debilucho, estúpido, y que no para de hablar nunca más conmigo y mi castigo es haber quedado ciego

-          Hey, tranquilo – Scott solo me abrazo – ya verás que todo se solucionara, hare algo… buscare la manera de que vuelvas a ver

No dije nada más y me sentí protegido por Scott como aquella vez que el Nogitsune había engañado a todos pensando que tenía demencia frontotemporal, y también como aquella vez que Scott me abrazo en el funeral de mi madre. Además, le había contado a Scott lo que sentía sobre Derek, estaba frustrado, muy frustrado.

Luego de que el día del instituto termino, me dirigía a mi casa, Scott y los demás me habían invitado a salir algún lugar para levantarme los ánimos pero no quería, mi papa tampoco había llegado, últimamente estaba muy ocupado con los extraños sucesos que estaban pasando otra vez en Beacon Hills, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Laureen?. Deje de pensar y solo me recosté mientras dormía, lo único que pensaba era en descansar.

Sentí como algo o alguien me acariciaba el cabello, y abrí los ojos pero esta vez podía ver ¿acaso la penitencia se acabó?, ¿pero cómo?, y cuando me di la vuelta para saber quién me había despertado quede impresionado al instante.

-          ¿Stiles?, ¿estás bien? – Oh Dios mío… esto es imposible

-          …

No podía hablar, estaba en shock, él estaba en mi frente y con su cuerpo que me mataba cada vez que lo veía y su barba de pocos días y sus ojos… sus ojos verdes que enamoraban a quienes veían detrás de ellos, si… la persona que estaba conmigo en mi cama era Derek

-          Yo… esto… pero… tú…

-          ¿Mmm? – arqueo las cejas, otro punto más que me encantaba de él, ¿es que no podía dejar de ser jodidamente sexy?

-          Olvídalo

-          Vaya, y pensaba que eras más hablador – después de eso sonrió y me beso joder ¡Sí!, me beso en los labios pero fue pequeño, ¡pero me hiso sentir en el paraíso!

-          Sera mejor que vayamos a desayunar

-          No… - lo detuve con la mano tocando su brazo

-          ¿Ocurre algo?

-          Por favor… no te vayas… te vi marchar por mi culpa y no creo que lo volvería a soportar…

-          Stiles… sabes que estoy aquí para ti

Se acercó a mí y solo lo abrace colocando mi cabeza en su pecho su calor me reconforto de tal manera que me hacía creer lo que estaba viviendo

-          Dios… te quiero tanto Derek, que no sé cómo he llegado a quererte tanto

Sentí que el otro me cubría con sus fuertes brazos y besaba mi frente, no sabía si estaba soñando pero estaba feliz… era la felicidad que siempre he querido la felicidad que pensaba que encontraría si lograba estar con Lydia o con Malia, pero no era como pensé esa felicidad estaba con Derek

Estaba tan concentrado cuando escuche a alguien aplaudir

-          Jojo, nunca pensé que te gustaría tanto mi obsequio hijo de Claudia – distinguí esa voz a la perfección

-          ¿Qué? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí Laureen?

-          Mira a tu alrededor todo fue parte de una obra maestra creada por mí, si quieres puedo darte autógrafos

Hice lo que me había pedido… todo había sido un sueño, la noche ya se hacía presente en mi habitación y mi maldita costumbre de dejar la ventana abierta hacia presencia del frio, y aunque no podía ver podía sentirlo, y escuchaba a la perfección la voz de la mujer

-          Veo que tus heridas han sanado muchacho jeje, vaya, vaya, la historia de sacrificarse por quien amas se repite… patético

-          ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿golpearme otra vez? Pues te diré que si lo quieres has dado en el clavo, ¿o quieres secuéstrame de nuevo?

-          Stiles, Stiles, Stiles… lo que quiero es matarte, eres un incordio para mis planes y ahora que estas ciego todo se hace más fácil – no me di cuenta cuando sentí una fría mano en mi cuello, sabía que era de Laureen, pero aun no me acostumbraba a mi ceguera y aunque podía defenderme no podía ver y si lo hacía a diestra y siniestra era inútil – aunque prefería dejarte vivo y absorber tu poder pero como no puedo hacerlo me veo imposible de hacerlo

Comence a sentir débil de a poco… no sé lo que me estaba haciendo pero sentía como si la muerte se acercara más a mí, empezando por perder los sentidos poco a poco que están intactos partiendo por la audición. Y entonces escuche un grito y como la bruja gritaba de dolor.

-          Aléjate de Stiles – escuche perfectamente la voz de Allison

-          Maldita Argent

Luego de eso escuche el perfecto rugido de alpha de Scott y el grito de la banshee de mi amiga, aunque alguien antes me tapo los oídos, pues sentí como unas manos me las tapaban

-          Te sacara de aquí amigo

-          ¿Danny?, ¿desde cuándo me consideras amigo?

-          Desde que tú y Scott me salvaron en el bar aquella vez

-          Gracias

-          De nada

Nunca pensé que llegaría a esto pero fui tonto, tenía amigos y eran los mejores que podía haber tenido

Scott POV

Cuando habíamos quedado en ir con Stiles y este no acepto me dirigí a su casa a saber cómo estaba, sabia de sobra lo que Stiles sentía por Derek, no hacía falta ser hombre lobo darse cuenta. Lo intente llamar muchas veces pero no contestaba, pero algo me llamo la atención como una figura femenina se transformaba en un humo oscuro y entraba por la ventana de amigo, llame a los demás que necesitaría ayuda los cuales no se demoraron en llegar y entramos para salvar a Stiles de las garras de Laureen como este la había llamado, era la hechicera, Allison la había detenido en el momento justo.

-          Me sorprende que tu manada sea tan variada jaja

-          Si le has hecho algo a Stiles

-          No le hecho nada necio, bueno solo me divertí jugando un poco con el antes de que destruyera su alma por la arquerita

-          No me arrepentiría si lo hiciera otra vez – fue Allison quien volvió a apuntarla

-          Oh, que valiente

Junto a Liam, Isaac y los gemelos nos lanzamos a ella para derrotarla pero era demasiado fuerte, mientras Kira intentaba distraerla para nosotros pero era complicado

Allison POV

No podía encontrar el momento para disparar, la mujer se movía demasiado rápido y aunque éramos más en número estábamos en desventaja, pero no podía rendirme, me prometí a mí misma que protegería a Stiles, después de haberse sacrificado por mi

-          Estamos quedando en desventaja – fue Lydia quien me hablo esta vez

-          Lo se… tampoco puedo hallar el blanco

Laureen POV

Debía admitirlo, esta manada sabia luchar bien, pero no fue suficiente claro, pues obviamente soy invencible. Los derrote luego de un tiempo quedando solo la hija de Chris apuntándome

-          Los dejare por ahora, wow, nunca creí encontrar tanta diversión en esta manada se han ganado mi completa gratitud muchachos un beso y un abrazo nos vemos después, jajaja

Me marche del lugar para poner en marcha el plan que tenía en mente, que el Nemeton recupera su poder mediante energía oscura y que Beacon Hills sufriera la pesadilla más grande que haya visto jamás, ya me ocuparía de Stiles cuando pudiera.

Scott POV

Laureen o como se llame se marchó dejando a todos tumbados, Allison y Lydia nos ayudaron a levantarnos

-          Lo siento, no pude detenerlo

-          No pasa nada Allison, era muy difícil atacarle incluso para nosotros

-          Deberíamos ir donde Stiles y Danny, para decirles que ya ha pasado – Lydia hablo, últimamente se había vuelto como la hermana de Stiles, quien lo diría

-          Yo los iré a buscar – sonreí cuando se marchó Ethan, si le nombraban a su novio el primero en poner atención era el, era muy posesivo pero no era mala persona después de todo, al igual que su hermano, me fue inevitable imaginar a mi mejor amigo y al ex alpha, aunque luego comencé a imaginar cosas más allá y sacudí mi cabeza inmediatamente

-          ¿Pasa algo Scott? – dijo Isaac

-          Ah, no nada, estoy absolutamente bien – casi sufro una horrorosa imagen mental

Ethan volvió junto a Danny y este ayudaba a caminar a Stiles, para dejarlo que se sentara en su cama, aunque no nos podía ver sabía que sentía que estábamos con el

Stiles POV

Al parecer la batalla acabo de momento por lo que Ethan me había dicho cuando me recogió con Danny mientras esperábamos en el jeep, él me había dejado ahí para que estuviéramos más seguros.

Tenía que contarles todo, ellos me habían salvado sabía que podía confiar en ellos

-          Gracias por salvarme muchachos

-          No te preocupes es lo menos que podíamos hacer, aunque no logramos vencerla – otra vez Scott se acercó y sentí como pasaba su brazo por mi espalda después de sentarse a mi lado, porque también sentí su cercanía

-          Creo que deben saber cómo he quedado ciego

-          Scott nos lo conto, no pasa nada te apoyamos – fue Liam quien me respondió, aunque podría perfectamente enojarme con Scott, sería un acto infantil después de que ellos me salvaran de Laureen

-          Aún hay más de lo que no he contado

Flashback

_Era fin de semana por lo tanto no había clases y había quedado con Derek en su loft para hoy en la tarde y llevar a cabo el hechizo._

_Al llegar al loft abrí la puerta, siendo recibido por el lobo amargado y su mirada serie que ya estaba más que acostumbrado_

-          _Yo también me alegro de verte – dije con sorna mientras cerraba la puerta de metal, la cual por cierto se arrastraba_

-          _Estaré leyendo algo mientras preparas todo, espero que no destruyas nada tal como lo hiciste con esa ventana – la ventana que había roto cuando empuje a Kate ya había sido reparada_

-          _Pues… eso quiere decir que soy poderoso y no debilucho como piensas_

-          _Aunque tengas poderes siempre serás un debilucho – eso me molesto, pero caí en la cuenta que era Derek con quien hablaba, quien prácticamente me odia_

-          _Ay voy a llorar – el otro solo emitió un gruñido, estaba impaciente y sabia de sobra que era yo la causa – de todos modos, no me tomara tanto tiempo… pero necesito algo de valor que tengas de ella o te haga recordarla_

-          _¿Cómo qué?_

-          _No lo sé, algo que te recuerde a ella, algún obsequio o alguna objeto que te haya dado_

_Vi como Derek subía las escalas y luego de unos minutos traía consigo un broche de pelo, a pesar de que tenía un diseño simple, pero el decorado plateado que tenía, más la flor en la punta superior le daba un toque bonito_

-          _Se lo pensaba dar antes de que…_

-          _No pasa nada no hace falta decirlo_

_Derek no era de muchas palabras, era más de gestos y de actuar, así eran sus respuestas y con el tiempo aprendías a entenderlas._

_Tome el objeto que él me entrego en mis manos y comencé a concentrarme como Deaton me había enseñado como realizar el hechizo, así lo hice y las memorias de un Derek joven y Paige se hacían presente en mi mente pasando a la velocidad de luz, e incluso en el momento en que fue sacrificada por misericordia, fue cuestión de segundos cuando al frente de nosotros se abrió una especie de portal de color azul y blanco_

-          _Ahí está, aquel portal te dirigirá a la época en donde aún puedes salvar a Paige – el otro no respondió solo le devolví el objeto y se dirigió al portal – por cierto antes que se me olvide, cuando crees quieras volver solo toma el broche y piensa en querer volver, eso te traerá de vuelta, y – agache mi cabeza cerrando mis ojos, esta sería la última vez que vería a Derek – a pesar de que me tratas mal y me empotras con las paredes cuando se te dé la gana, quiero que sepas que quiero que seas feliz y a pesar de todo fue un agrado conocerte_

-          _¿A qué te refieres?_

-          _Cuando hagas el cambio en el pasado este presente ya no existirá para ti, tendrás otro presente uno con Paige, quizás tengáis hijos y la chica cuide junto a ti tendrán muchos lobitos quien sabe_

_No recibí respuesta, ni siquiera un gruñido y al levantar mi cabeza y volver a abrir los ojos, Derek aún seguía ahí parado sin entrar al portal_

-          _Derek, ve…_

**_Tu corazón es un desastre_**  
**_Pero no vas a admitir que_**  
 ** _No tiene ningún sentido_**  
 ** _Pero estoy desesperado para conectar_**  
 ** _Y tú, tú no puedes vivir así_**

_Entonces el otro no lo pensó más y entro, no pude aguantar y cerré mis ojos mientras sentía como el portal desaparecía tras un sordo ruido y yo caía, abrazándome con mis brazos y piernas y la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente haciéndome la única compañía._

_Una vez que ya podía respirar, Salí del loft pero aún no me fui a casa, me adentre un poco en el bosque pero sin alejarme del jeep, pero de pronto todo comenzaba a nublarse no podía ver absolutamente nada y comenzaba a chocar con todo en la desesperación_

-          _Parece que alguien se ganada una penitencia, que emoción – la voz inconfundible de esa mujer, Laureen_

-          _¿Qué quieres ahora? – por lo que sentía estaba sentado en el pasto, quizás me senté para sentirme más seguro_

-          _Yo no, mis amigos si_

_Y los golpes en todo mi cuerpo se hacían presente, sentía como era empujado con los árboles y atacado siendo imposible defenderme porque lanzaba hechizos a todas direcciones pero no les daba porque no escuchaba ningún sonido de dolor del enemigo solo risas de mi desdicha, y la sangre también se hacía notar porque sentía su olor y como corría algo viscoso por mi piel en casi todo mi cuerpo_

-          _No creía que me lo darías tan fácil querido, pero seré compasiva y te dejare vivir por ahora, espero verte pronto cielo jejeje_

_Sentí como se alejaba y por el ruido, y yo estaba botado en el la tierra y las hojas caídas de los arboles_

-          _¿Stiles? – era una voz masculina que escuche esta vez, se me hacía familiar, pero luego de escucharlo caí inconsciente._

Fin Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos en el próximo cap, donde sabremos que diablos hace Derek en el pasado y hay una que otra sorpresa mas, y si quieren lanzarme tomatazos lo recibiré u.u


	7. High Sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El verdadero motivo de Laureen es revelado y su plan se lleva a cabo, Derek en el pasado se debate entre cambiar los sucesos o dejarlo tal como esta y volver al presente que ya conoce, mientras que Stiles aun sigue ciego, Scott lo hará recordar algo que hace tiempo no había escuchado en su mejor amigo y casi hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, capitulo 7!!!!! y ya pasamos la mitad :3 este capitulo primero que nada quiero ofrecerlo como regalo a, Alex100, j.luis, Togekiss_Castillo_deHale, y a TOKI+TODOROKI para ti como un regalo de antes cumpleaños (eso sonó como Alicia en el País de las maravillas... neh) y a todos ustedes que comentáis y dejáis kudos y también a Sourwolf30 que fue mi primer Bookmark en serio esas cosas hacen que me emocione mas en esto y lleve a cabo mas capítulos :3
> 
> Sin mas que decir aquí os dejare el link de la música que sale mas adelante bueno, mas bien la traducción XD  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAutvBshiFE

Anteriormente en A Sorcerer’s Legacy…

-          ¿Qué es?

-          Gafas de sol, si no quieres quemarte los ojos será mejor que lo uses

-          Tiene que ver con Derek y fue así hace dos días

-          ¿Penitencia? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-          Es usar una gran parte de tu poder para ayudar a alguien o algún otro motivo, pero lo que ocurre es que aquel poder lo toma como que renuncias a ello y como castigo te marca con una penitencia

-          La otra voz es de Kate

-          ¡Derek!, ¡Joder!, ¡¿Es que acaso te gusta asustarme y empotrarme en las paredes?!

-          Derek yo sé porque tienes los ojos azules y no amarillos

-          ¿Un hechicero puede viajar en el tiempo?

-          Cuando hagas el cambio en el pasado este presente ya no existirá para ti

Derek POV

Sentí como de pronto despertaba, al entrar al portal creado por Stiles perdí totalmente la conciencia como si hubiera entrado a un sueño, pero al despertar, me sentí descolocado estaba en una cama y me levante pero algo que no podía negar es que estaba en mi antigua casa, mi habitación de adolescente estaba intacta… antes del incendio producido por Kate, aun me preguntaba si Stiles estaba bien… no lo sé, pero de alguna manera me hacía sentir extraño el no volver a verlo más.

Ignore mis pensamientos mientras observaba mi habitación, dios, todo estaba intacto y una sensación de felicidad en años que no había tenido me lleno, camine por los pasillos al parecer no había nadie pues no sentía el latido o la presencia de alguien seguramente habían salido, llegue a uno de los baños y me mire al espejo, mi aspecto también había cambiado, lucia como hace algunos años atrás con el aspecto de adolescente. Si pretendía hacer algunos cambios era lo mejor así quizás todo se daría más fácil

Salí del lugar encontrándome con mi madre en la entrada de la casa, quede atónito, el volver a verla, la extrañaba demasiado

-          Derek bebe ¿adónde vas?

-          Yo…

-          ¿Ocurre algo? – solo la abrace a lo cual ella se extrañó pero no se resistió

-          Te he extrañado mucho mama

-          Pero hijo, si solo me fui hace unas horas, te dije que saldría cuando llegaste del instituto

-          Es por eso que te digo mama que dejes de mimar tanto a Derek y a Cora – dijo Laura, mi hermana mayor, directa como siempre, pero también me agrado volver a verla

-          No te pongas celosa hija, sabes que adoro a los tres por igual

-          Si pero yo soy la menor así que exijo más atención – Cora, de alguna manera me recordaba a Stiles, ahora que me entro en razón tienen la misma edad, me pregunto si el tarado hiperactivo sería igual de niño

-          Me alegro de verlos, a todas ustedes

-          ¿Y a ti que mosca te pico?

-          Laura – dijo mi madre

-          Es una larga historia y no creo si me creerías

-          Hijo, si es algo sobrenatural te creeríamos de cualquier manera, después de todo somos una manada de hombres lobos ¿no? – Talia Hale el alpha más respetado que podría tener Beacon Hills – pero creo que si quieres contarnos tendríamos que hacerlo adentro, solo me quiero sentar

-          Pues sí, no es muy caballero de tu parte que estés parado ahí sin siquiera darnos la bienvenida grandullón – Cora, siempre fue respondona

-          A ti nadie te ha hablado enana – aunque se lo decía de cariño pero sabía que odiaba que le dijeran así

-          No soy enana

-          Jaja, ya basta muchachos y entremos de una vez

Me contaron que mi padre estaba investigando unos extraños sucesos que habían sucedido en el bosque, recordaba a la perfección… esto eran solo unos dos meses antes de que conociera a Kate y ocurriera la tragedia. Sin embargo, después me preguntaron por qué actuaba tan extraño, eran mi familia y sé que podía confiar en ellos pero aun no quería hacer cambios en el pasado, aun habían más cosas que tenía que ver para tomar decisiones, así que les dije que necesitaba tiempo y tenía que salir un poco, mama me dijo que no me preocupara pero que no volviera tan tarde, y eso hice. Había una persona que quería ver en el instituto del pueblo.

Como aun no tenía el camaro en esta época, tuve que ir a pie, después de todo usando mi velocidad no me demoraría en llegar a tiempo a la sala de música donde la encontraría.

Al llegar vi como algunos adolescentes salían del lugar, al parecer aunque las clases hayan terminado aún había gente que se había quedado adentro

-          Todo es igual… increíble como este lugar no ha sufrido cambios

-          No deberías ser hacer caso de lo que Jackson dice hermano 

Vi como dos niños salían de una escuela cerca del instituto pero no evito que pudiera escucharlos, uno era moreno con el cabello oscuro y los ojos hacían juego mientras quien lo acompañaba era pálido y con el cabello castaño un poco más corto que el otro

-          No se…

-          Hey, porque no tocas el violín

-          Scottie sabes que no soy muy experto como mi madre

-          Stiles, Stiles, deberías valorarte más – espera ¿esos niños eran Scott y Stiles? Vaya… aunque Stiles era distinto – cuando te vi tocar el violín lo hacías de maravilla tu mama dice lo mismo

-          Je… supongo

Solo sonreí… hace tiempo que no sonreía, pero de alguna manera quería saber más del pasado de Stiles, no lo sé, había algo que me intrigaba.

Sin más entre buscando la sala de música, vi por la ventanilla y ahí estaba tocando el chelo lo bastante concentrada, trate de no hacer ruido mientras abría la puerta, Paige tocaba hermoso aquel instrumento, pero al parecer igual me escucho

-          Al parecer te divierte interrumpirme cuando estoy más concentrada – solo sonrió al verme – hola Derek

-          Hola – y como mi madre y mis hermanas la abrace, bastante tiempo pero de alguna manera aun no me sentía lleno, no lo entendía – yo esto… no quería interrumpirte

-          No pasa nada, solo bromeaba de todos modos ya me iba, tengo algunas cosas que hacer

-          ¿Qué cosas?

-          Tengo que seguir ensayando para la presentación de la próxima semana

-          Ah

Ahora que recuerdo, este día no había visto a Paige porque pensé que era mejor dejarla practicar, pues me había dicho con anterioridad lo que tenía presente, así que la volví a abrazar y le di un beso rápido en los labios

-          Solo quería verte

-          Yo también Derek

Luego de estar un tiempo a solas, ella se marchó, dejándome a mí y mis pensamientos en la sala.

Stiles POV

Han pasado ya muchos días de la aparición de Laureen y la ida de Derek, aún sigo ciego y le he contado a Deaton, aunque pensé que me regañaría no lo hiso, porque se imaginaba que tarde o temprano haría algo similar pero tenía que llevar las consecuencias tras mi acto, él, Peter y Allison se encargaron de enseñarme a cómo manejarme con el entorno y usar mis otros sentidos, como los oídos por ejemplo, lo cual me sirvió, mucho. Pero Laureen aún estaba en lo suyo y tenía la sensación de que solo estaba escondida para aparecer y dar rienda suelta a lo  que se trajera entre manos. Es por eso que agradezco que la manada, por así decirle, este conmigo.

Estaba en mi habitación con Scott, Kira, Isaac, Allison y Lydia me habían venido a visitar de improviso y ahora conversábamos de muchas cosas hasta que Scott hizo una pregunta que había guardado por completo en lo más profundo de mi cajón de los recuerdos

-          Oye hermano… ¿aun tocas el violín?

-          ¿Qué Stiles toca el violín? – vaya, por primera vez escuche a Lydia tan impactada

-          Sip, cuando niño era su instrumento favorito pero un día ya no lo escuche mas

-          Stiles ¿en serio tocas el violín? – esta vez fue Isaac

-          Oh, porque no tocas algo Stiles yo quiero escucharlo – y ahora fue el turno de la cazadora, solo Kira era quien no había dicho nada

-          No es nada… además no lo toco hace años, aquel instrumento de alguna manera me calmaba en momentos desesperados – era cierto, aunque quien me enseño fue mi madre cuando un día vi como lo tocaba sin ninguna dificultad y quise aprender

-          Oh vamos hermano sé que no lo has olvidado del todo

-          Ah claro sobre todo ahora que estoy ciego lo podré tocar a la perfección

-          Eso es solo una excusa Stiles, además has aprendido a usar los otros sentidos – dijo Lydia quien seguramente se limaba las uñas, muy usual en ella

-          Stiles, nadie sabe qué ocurrirá, lo que viene ahora es una enorme fuerza que no sabemos cómo detenerla y quién sabe si llegamos a vivir, a lo mejor no o a lo mejor sí, pero deberíamos aprovechar las ultimas cosas que podemos hacer, no quiero obligarte, pero sé que eres capaz de hacerlo – Scott tenía razón… aunque deteste admitirlo, tenía razón así que le hice caso a regañadientes y le indique donde tenía guardado el instrumento, y me lo paso

-          Espero que sea capaz de esto… de alguna me siento inseguro estando ciego…

-          Estamos contigo amigo – dijo Kira

Respire profundo, y tome el instrumento sintiendo mi mejilla en el plástico para posarlo con el violín mientras con la mano derecha tomaba el arco y mano izquierda el violín, comencé a recordar a mi madre cuando me indicaba como hacerlo. La canción de Now We Are Free de Hans Zimmer, de alguna manera me recordaba a Derek, fue la que interprete.

Derek POV

Después de haber visto a Paige, fue una casualidad que de camino a casa escuchara el sonido de un chelo o un violín, no sabía cuál de los dos eran pero llamo mi atención pensando que quizás era ella así que seguí el rastro pero increíblemente llegue a la casa de Stiles, y la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta, trepe por los árboles que habían cerca y dirigí mi vista, era el mismo Stiles de niño quien tocaba un violín.

Stiles POV

Perdí la noción completamente en donde estaba, me concentré tanto que imagine en el pasado cuando mi madre se sentaba en mi cama mientras me observaba y me corregía los detalles, la extrañaba mucho, pero de alguna manera el haber vuelto a tomar el violín me hiso sentir estar con ella otra vez

Lydia POV

Dios… nunca sabía que Stiles tenía un talento tan asombroso con aquel instrumento, era hermoso, la melodía del final de la película del gladiador, la cual era una de mis favoritas, contrastaba tanto con él que no te hacia dejar de mirarlo

Allison POV

Stiles era un maestro, un maestro que congeniaba con la melodía como si se describiera a él con la música

Isaac POV

Scott tenía razón, Stiles era muy bueno, bastante diría y sentía rabia por todo lo que ha pasado el pobre por no estar ahí pero ahora estábamos para protegerlo

Kira POV

La forma de tocar aquel instrumento era único en Stiles, como si nació para hacerlo, te tranquilizaba al igual que te hacia ver como era su vida

Scott POV

Hace mucho tiempo que no lo había vuelto a escuchar, siempre admire como Stiles hacia una maravilla con aquel objeto… era único, estaba orgulloso de él porque a pesar de cualquier problema siempre seguía adelante, desde que lo conocí.

Derek POV

Ya me encontraba en mi habitación, sería mejor actuar como antes si no quería levantar sospechas, pero aun no podía quitarme esa imagen de Stiles, pero este no me había visto, aquella imagen volvía cada vez, joder, solo quería volver pero sentía que había algo más que debía averiguar y solo tenía esta oportunidad.

-          ¿Ya has hablado con Claudia? – escuche a la perfección las voz de mi madre, la curiosidad me mato y puse más atención

-          Si he estado con ella, pero al parecer uno de los suyos la ha traicionado, es por eso que la orden de Agaratz aún no se ha visto – había olvidado esto… y era la voz de mi padre la que hablaba

-          ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-          Una de las hechiceras llamada Laureen ha hecho que caiga en la penitencia, la chantajeo para que renunciara a su poder o si no mataría a su esposo e hijo

-          Esto es malo… ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

-          Ahora es humana pero está enferma y solo le quedan pocos días, al parecer Laureen la maldijo para que su penitencia no tuviera solución y ya le quedan pocos días

-          Oh no…

-          Hay que hacer algo

Entonces aquí fue cuando sucedió todo… aquí fue los inicios de Laureen, claro, el Nemeton en esta época está completo, Salí por la ventana y me dirigí a donde estaba el árbol aun lo recordaba.

Corrí tan rápido como pude para llegar a él, y encontré a unos encapuchados cerca del árbol haciendo una especie de ritual

-          Estamos aquí reunidos para llevar a cabo la invocación, Claudia Agaratz ha renunciado a su poder y la orden necesita un nuevo líder, Nemeton estoy a tu disposición y he castigado a nuestra líder por tal pecado.

Los demás comenzaron a susurrar extrañas frases y el árbol desprendía un aura luminosa

Stiles (niño) POV

Estaba en el hospital con mi padre, apenas había terminado de ensayar con el violín, papa me vino a recoger para llevarme a donde estaba ahora no entendía nada, pero cuando entro por una puerta y no volvía, lo espere, se demoró en aparecer y me llevo donde había entrado.

Mi madre estaba ahí en una camilla

-          Hola hijito

-          Mama… – no entendía que sucedía

-          Shh tranquilo Stiles todo va a estar bien, pero debes ser fuerte

-          ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-          Ya lo entenderás, eres más fuerte de lo que piensas hijo

Y en eso mi madre cerró sus ojos, pero no despertó, y también había dejado de respirar, y el radar de sus latidos solo emitía un sonido estático, ella había fallecido y no pude hacer nada más que llorar.

Derek POV

Entonces Laureen fue la que provoco todo… había traicionado a la madre de Stiles, por poder, ya me encontraba en mi habitación, mañana ya haría el cambio en salvar a Paige, solo quería olvidar todo lo que había visto.

Llegue al instituto pero hubo algo que llamo mi atención, un grupo de niños tenían rodeado a Stiles, quien lucía indefenso y callado, al parecer los otros lo estaban molestando me acerque a ellos.

-          Oye enclenque, así tu madre ¿murió? ¿no?

-          …

-          Jajaja, pues es tu culpa de que todo sea así, eres tan culpable desde que naciste jajajajaja

¿La madre de Stiles murió?, ¿y estos mocosos se burlaban de él?. La rabia me invadió, y me acerque lo suficiente

-          Hey, dejadlo solo

-          ¿Y tú que harás? – ese niño lo distinguí como Jackson, pues el otro lo llamo diciendo que sería mejor irse y no meterse con los mayores pero lo ignoro – no te tengo miedo

-          ¿Ah sí? – y transforme mi cara en lobo para darles un buen susto, resulto y salieron despavoridos corriendo – Hey, ¿te encuentras bien? – me puse a la altura de él quien tenía los ojos brillosos haciendo notar a un más el color crepúsculo de sus ojos

-          …

-          Espero que si… – no lo admitiría, pero prefiero a un Stiles hablador…

-          Mi mama murió por mi culpa… soy un fenómeno como Jackson me llama… él tiene razón

-          No eres un fenómeno Stiles

-          ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?... o sea te he visto, pero nunca he hablado contigo…

-          No me creerías si te lo dijera – sonreí, aun no creía como este niño podía ser más adelante una de las personas más fuertes y valientes que haya conocido en mi vida – me llamo Derek Hale

-          Stiles… Stiles Stilinski – recibió mi mano estrechándola

-          Bueno Stiles, debes saber que eres una de las personas más fuertes y no hagas caso a Jackson, el solo siente envidia de ti

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-          Porque, puedo sentir cosas

-          ¿Eres un mago?

-          Jeje no, más adelante puede que lo sepas – pensar que él es el mago aquí

El niño me conto más sobre la muerte de su madre, que no entendía nada, pero yo sí y me abrazo de la nada a lo cual le di protección abrazándolo a la vez, caí en la cuenta de que no necesitaba hacer nada en el pasado.

Cuando él se marcho tome el broche que estaba guardado en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Stiles POV

Los chicos ya se habían ido, pero aún seguía pensando en que haría Laureen en cuanto apareciera así que comencé a plantearme todo lo que había sucedido pero no llegaba a algo.

Y escuché susurros en mi cabeza.

-          Stiles

-          ¿Quién ha hablado?

-          Stiles hijo escúchame, soy yo

-          ¿Mama?

-          Si hijito, debéis apresuraros Laureen se está acercando demasiado…

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Tenéis que ir donde el Nemeton, ella se dirige hacia lo que queda del árbol para llevar a cabo su plan

-          ¿Pero qué es lo que va a hacer?

-          Nada bueno, piensa cubrir a Beacon Hills en una era de oscuridad y tinieblas

-          ¿Y es capaz de hacer eso?

-          Ella sí, es por eso que ha sacrificado a inocentes

-          Pero pensé que era el benefactor…

-          Solo fue una fachada, para cubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Laureen

-          Oh no… será mejor que avise a los demás

Llame a mi padre que estaba abajo y le dije que me marcara el número de Scott, le dije que después le daría respuestas tenía prisa.

Scott POV

Tan pronto como Stiles me puso al día, ya estábamos toda la manada a excepción de Derek y Malia por obvias razones, reunidos buscando el árbol

-          Tendremos que tomar este camino pero alguien debe llevar a Stiles

-          Yo lo llevo después de todo he venido en el coche – dijo Chris quien estaba junto a Allison y Lydia

-          Muy bien, entonces es hora de ponerse en camino

Y eso hicimos, llegamos al lugar y lo que quedaba del árbol aún estaba ahí, y además Laureen y sus seguidores también estaban

-          Vaya, vaya, que esplendida reunión tenemos aquí

-          No pensé que nos encontraríamos a la reencarnación de Maléfica – dijo Stiles, sinceramente el sarcasmo era lo suyo

-          Al parecer si eres Aurora Stiles – dijo Peter siguiéndole el juego

-          No dejaremos que continúes Laureen – ya me encontraba en mi forma de lobo

-          Oh, pues soy capaz de muchas cosas, deberías ser más específico cariño ¿cierto Jared?

-          Si maestra, como cuando llevo a cabo los sacrificios o – el otro dirigió una mirada a Stiles quien estaba protegido por Chris, Allison y Peter – robo el poder de Claudia, un magnífico trabajo

-          Oh si, aún lo recuerdo, era una inútil y no merecía tanto poder, era yo quien debía tenerlo – el latido de mi amigo comenzó a alterarse

-          Stiles no le hagas caso solo intentan provocarte

-          ¿Estás seguro Scott? – Jared volvió a hablar – en realidad Claudia era una débil cuando la conocí, tenía un enorme poder sin duda, pero… ¿sacrificarlo todo por otros? Algo patético

-          Cállate, mi madre es más fuerte que todos ustedes – esta vez todos miramos a Stiles

-          ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-          Porque ella entrego su vida aun sabiendo las consecuencias por los demás, lo que ustedes ven débil, es lo que ella lo hace fuerte

-          Ah claro lo había olvidado, ahora que recuerdo estas ciego y es tu penitencia, pobre Stiles, has sufrido tanto por ese lobo que nunca la vas a tener

-          ¡AHHHHH!

Unas ramas del suelo se levantaron de la nada y comenzaba a ahorcar a los otros junto a Jared hasta quitarle la respiración, y Stiles era el causante de aquello y su respiración era agitada

-          ¡Stiles, hermano tranquilo! – tenía que hacer algo la ira lo estaba controlando - ¡Este no eres tú! ¡Recuerda quien eres!

Y así se calmó, dejando respirar a los que habían sobrevivido junto a Jared, aunque Laureen seguía ahí parada como si nada hubiera pasado

-          ¿Ves? Eres tan inestable como Claudia, o más bien, un débil

-          Detén lo que estás haciendo ahora

-          Mmmm… es algo difícil

-          Use una flecha de plata contigo anteriormente, y créeme que no me arrepentiría de volver a hacerlo – esta vez fue Allison la que hablo

-          Como adoro cuando se ponen difíciles, pero basta de juegos

Laureen se marchó y los seguidores que estaban vivos nos impedían el paso, una batalla iba a comenzar pero se escuchó un aullido de lobo, todos buscamos donde venía y de la nada apareció un lobo negro con los ojos azules era totalmente increíble e imponía respeto, y se acercó a Stiles quien lo abrazo y el otro no se resistió

-          ¿Derek? – dijo Stiles cuando lo sintió cerca de el

-          ¿Eh? – pero ¿no se suponía que no lo volveríamos a ver? Aunque pensándolo bien… ahora Derek podía transformarse en lobo completo pero ¿Cómo había vuelto del pasado al mismo presente?

El lobo solo gruño en dirección a los hechiceros y se unió también a la batalla, y así comenzó donde conseguimos derrotarlos pero Laureen se había ido y no sabíamos dónde se había dirigido, volvimos al loft era el lugar que estaba más cerca.

Al llegar, teníamos que pensar en algo rápido, no sabíamos dónde se había dirigido la hechicera y solo teníamos suposiciones

Stiles POV

Por lo que escuchaba estábamos en el loft pero el cálido pelaje de un animal aun lo sentía cerca mío como si me protegiera, no sé cómo supe que era Derek, solo lo supuse… pero eso quiere decir que no hiso ningún cambio en el pasado ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, pero me sentía protegido de alguna forma con su cercanía.

Scott POV

-          Pero – esta  vez hablo Isaac – ¿Cómo sabemos que ese lobo es Derek?

-          Yo puedo comprobarlo – dijo Peter – Hola Derek, como esta mi sobrino favorito de volver a ver a su querido tío – el animal solo gruño y dirigió una mirada amenazante al otro – él es Derek

-          O también debes saber que eres capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquiera Peter – dijo Lydia quien se limaba las uñas estando cerca de Aiden – incluso más que Stiles

-          Eso es verdad – dijimos al unísono a lo cual el mayor de los Hale soltó un bufido

-          De todos modos tenemos que movernos y buscar a Laureen, si es cierto que quiere cubrir a Beacon Hills en la oscuridad hay que detenerla y ahora solo le estamos dando el gusto dándole más tiempo

-          Podríamos sentir su aroma, volver donde el Nemeton e intentar encontrar su olor – dijo Liam y todos asentimos, era una buena idea

-          Por cierto, creo que es mejor que Stiles se quede con Derek aquí, al menos él lo está protegiendo, aunque deteste admitirlo, Stiles es vulnerable estando ciego y eso es lo que quiere Laureen, acabar con Stiles – dijo Ethan, tenía mucha razón

-          Hey te escuche, soy ciego pero no sordo – el lobo al escucharlo levanto su cabeza y lo quedo mirando y comenzó a olerlo como si buscara algo – oye chucho cálmate, no sé porque ahora estas tan cariñoso, si antes solo me querías arrancar la garganta – y emitió un gruñido y mostro los dientes a Stiles, todos reíamos ante el dueto de los dos

-          Ethan tiene razón Stiles, será mejor que estés acá

-          Pero…

-          Stiles, Laureen quiere acabar contigo porque eres un incordio para ella, hasta que descubramos cómo hacer para que recuperes la visión será mejor que te quedes aquí con Derek – el lobo no emitió ningún sonido y volvió a recostarse cerca de Stiles

-          …Está bien… pero volved de una pieza ¿bien? – sabía que se preocupaba demasiado

-          Tranquilo, lo haremos – dijo Kira quien le sonrió a nuestro hechicero

Y partimos en busca de la hechicera, pero primero tendríamos que volver donde el Nemeton y capturar su aroma, aunque nos costaría ya que habían varios, tenía la esperanza de que encontraríamos algo con que localizarla.

Stiles POV

Ese chucho aún seguía ahí podía sentirlo, al menos cuando decidiera volver a ser humano no lo vería desnudo, bendita ceguedad.

-          ¿Por qué has vuelto Derek? Pensé que…

-          ¿Que trataría de recuperar a Paige? – si era el, su voz era inconfundible eso quiere decir que probablemente estaba desnudo

-          Oh, veo que ya no eres el chucho

-          Vuelve a llamarme chucho y te arranco la garganta con mis dientes

-          ¿En serio no tienes otra amenaza? – escuche un gruñido

-          ¿Por qué estas ciego Stiles?

-          Oh eso… bueno veras… es que…

-          Stiles – sabia de sobra que tenía poca paciencia y aun quería vivir un poco más así que tuve que contarle

-          Está bien, está bien, pero que quede claro que no es tu culpa ¿entiendes?, mira se llama penitencia, al abierto aquel portal en el tiempo use gran parte de mi poder a lo cual cuando decidiste entrar se tomó que renuncie de mi poder a lo cual me castigo con ceguedad, esa es mi penitencia

-          Lo siento…

-          Hey, hey, te dije que no te culparas, y dime ¿Qué viste en el pasado que no te hiciera cambiar algo?

-          No se… demasiados recuerdos que preferí dejarlos intactos – Derek estaba siendo sincero y lo mejor estaba más hablador solo faltaban las palomitas y listo, para disfrutar de mi primera película para ciegos en primera fila, si es que existía claro – tome en cuenta que si no hubiera pasado todo lo que ha pasado, no estaría donde ahora estoy, en una manada de kitsunes, hechiceros, hombres lobos…

-          Si una manada muy variada, pero ese es el bonachón de mi amigo

-          También vi una versión menor de ti

-          Oh no… – ¿Por qué carajos hoy todos decidieron recordar mi pasado? Bueno no todos… solo Scott, Isaac, Kira, Allison y Lydia, y ahora Derek, ¡pero es demasiado!

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Es que…

-          ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-          Era insoportablemente callado

-          A mí me agrado más ese Stiles que el que eres ahora

-          Gracias, también me agradas

-          ¿Por qué cambiaste?

-          Es difícil… cuando era apenas un niño era más tímido aunque no me creyeras, pero siempre te he admirado a lo lejos Derek, pues una vez mi papa estaba averiguando un suceso que sucedió en el instituto y yo lo había acompañado, entonces me escabullí por los alrededores y te vi con tus amigos jugar basquetbol, te admiraba porque siempre eras feliz y quería ser como tú

-          ¿Cómo yo?

-          Exacto… pero después de la muerte de mi madre…

-          Me acerque a ti y te defendí de Jackson

-          Ahora entiendo porque un recuerdo que no lograba ubicar se ha aparecido en mente

-          Te decían que eras un…

-          Fenómeno, lo sé, gracias por cierto por defenderme, esa vez Scott estaba enfermo y los demás aprovecharon de que no estaba, ya que la noticia se había hecho pública al ser la esposa del sheriff, y el por qué cambie… como decía, después de la muerte de mi madre caí en una depresión enorme de la cual solo Scott, la mama de Scott y papa pudieron sacarme, aunque se esforzaron demasiado, pero entonces fue cuando comencé a hablar más, como si intentara olvidar todo lo sucedido…

-          Pero en realidad aun lo sigues recordando

-          Así es… el saber que Laureen haya causado todo me llena de ira… me hace sentir culpable que yo sea su legado cuando no pude salvar su vida

-          No es tu culpa, es lo que tu madre ha querido que sucediera

-          Quizás tengas razón… de todas formas, gracias por escucharme, y me alegra verte otra vez

-          De nada, encontraremos la manera de que vuelvas a ver – sentí un peso en mi hombro izquierdo, quizás era la mano de Derek pero se sintió agradablemente cálido

-          Scott me dijo lo mismo… jeje, pero gracias

Laureen POV

-          Y bueno Beacon Hill es hora de que el espectáculo comience

Ya había cargado de oscuridad el Nemeton con los sacrificios, ahora solo faltaba la cereza del pastel

-          Escuchad antiguos seres, despertad cubrid de tinieblas este pueblo, y que todos sus habitantes sean testigos de esta obra maestra

Todo comenzó a cubrirse de nubes oscuras y truenos se hacían presente el plan se estaba llevando a cabo

Isaac POV

Habíamos llegado al Nemeton pero este de pronto desprendía un aura obscura del cual los Oni volvieron a hacerse presente en señal no muy amistosa

-          Creo que necesitaremos mucha pero mucha plata…

-          Para eso hemos traído bastante – dijo Chris quien había disparado a uno destruyéndolo

-          Distráiganlos y atráiganlos a Allison, y Chris para que les disparen las flechas – dijo Scott

-          Yo también he estado practicando – la banshee tomo un arco del maletero del coche – os lo devuelvo apenas acabemos

-          ¿Lydia? – dijo la cazadora

-          Odio quedarme sin poder hacer algo

-          Muy bien, todos a sus posiciones – finalizo el alpha

Derek POV

La noche se había vuelto más oscura, y se veían truenos afuera, seguramente Laureen había llevado a cabo el plan, pero tenía que cuidar de Stiles, era el miembro más vulnerable ahora, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

El adolescente estaba sentado como si pensara en algo, estaba más callado que de costumbre

-          No sabía que tocabas el violín – me arrepentirá de haber sacado el tema, no se lo diría a Stiles pero prefiero que hable a que este callado

-          Oh, me he hecho famoso en poco tiempo

-          ¿Qué?

-          Nada olvídalo, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-          Te vi cuando eras niño y te veías muy concentrado

-          Ah cierto, viajaste al pasado, lo había olvidado

-          Stiles…

No pude terminar ya que la alarma comenzó a sonar, y la puerta comenzó a abrirse de golpe mostrando a un extraño sujeto

-          ¿Puedo unirme a vuestra fiesta? – dijo el sujeto para luego sonreír macabramente

-          Jared… – dijo Stiles al parecer ese era su nombre

Kira POV

Esto se estaba volviendo difícil, cada vez más difícil, si, vencíamos a los Oni pero no dejaban de emerger del Nemeton.

-          ¡Cada salen más y más, estamos en una gran desventaja! – decía mientras me defendía a la vez

-          ¡Hay que idear otro plan! – grito Aiden

-          ¡¿Creen que no me he dado cuenta?! – dijo Scott, estaba tan exasperado como nosotros

Pero increíblemente las criaturas se detuvieron y se quedaron estáticos, y en ese entonces la hechicera volvió a hacer su presencia

-          Han mejorado bastante su forma de luchar, me sorprende – dijo está a lo cual todos nos colocamos en posición de ataque

-          ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos motivos Laureen? – dijo Scott más en tono de orden que pregunta

-          Pues creí que ya lo sabían

-          Oh, veo que Maléfica no quiere hablar, porque quizás está buscando a Aurora ah pero no la encontrara que pena – dijo el tío de Derek

-          Me preguntaba cuando te vería de nuevo Peter

-          Vaya, no sabía que me amabas, pero no eres mi tipo lo siento

Todos mirábamos a estos y no entendíamos como Peter podía estar muy tranquilo, y más aún  se conocían.

-          Se de sobra que han escondido a Stiles para que no acabe con él, pero deben saber – la otra toma una rama del suelo para luego observarla – que igual lo destruiré de alguna u otra forma – y rompe en dos las rama con las dos manos

-          No te dejaremos hacer eso

-          Eso lo dices por ti, ¿pero ellos?, ¿estás seguro que desean dar su vida por alguien tan insignificante que ni se puede valer por el mismo?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras sido mordido Scott? Oh si, tu amigo siempre habría sido un ser sobrenatural y al saberlo lo hubieras tratado como un fenómeno, a que si

-          Eso es lo que tú no entiendes Laureen – escuchamos un voz conocida

Nuestra vista cambio, para alguien que se acercaba, era Deaton

-          Hola de nuevo Alan

-          Lo que tú no entiendes es que Stiles es más humano que tú, es el hijo perfecto de Claudia, ha entregado su vida a la manada en cientos de ocasiones llegando a renacer en una de ellas, entrego su parte de su poder para la felicidad de alguien con quien no tiene una relación muy estrecha, es por eso que protegemos al miembro más fuerte de toda esta manada, él es algo que tú nunca llegaras a ser, porque hay algo que no sabes, él es un alto hechicero por lo tanto es más fuerte que tu

-          Maldito…

-          ¿Qué? ¿Alto hechicero? – dijo Scott ni yo entendía lo que sucedía

-          Luego os explico

-          ¡El nunca será un alto hechicero! ¡YO SOY UNA ALTO HECHICERA! ¡Y SOY INVENCIBLE! – tan pronto como la otra ataco el druida rápidamente lanzo una gran cantidad de fresno de montaña, la cual bloqueo el ataque

-          Ella ha escapado – dije al notar que volvíamos a estar solos – y los Onis se han ido

-          ¿Qué es eso de que Stiles es un Alto Hechicero? – volvió a preguntar Scott

Deaton POV

Había investigado con mis métodos sobre la penitencia, y más sobre Agaratz, lo que me había llevado a cabo a saber más de la penitencia, la penitencia era un proceso que se pagaba por entregar parte de tu poder a otra persona, si son fines buenos cuando la penitencia acabe habrás evolucionada subiendo a un rango más poderoso que el anterior multiplicando por diez veces más la fuerza de los hechizos pero también es difícil controlarlo, pero aquellos que pasaban por la penitencia, siempre y cuando haya sido un acto de virtud, en su forma de hechicero esta no tenía efecto, por lo tanto Stiles podría ver de momento estando en su forma completa, y si es así quiere decir que está evolucionando. Es lo que le había dicho a los demás.

-          Increíble… pero ¿Laureen también lo es?

-          No, es por eso que quiere derrotar a Stiles

Derek POV

Ese tal Jared me tenía en desventaja, era un hechicero al igual que Stiles, pero no había logrado vencerlo por mucho que lo intentara, entonces Stiles se levantó le dije que se alejara y se puso adelante mío

-          ¿Es a mi quien buscas Jared cierto? Entonces luchemos los dos, porque ahora si puedo ver

Y las runas salieron de sus brazos desprendiendo un aura blanca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso fue este cap, gracias por ser unos lectores geniales :3 vuestros cada vez que comentáis me animáis mas :D


	8. Agaratz's Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Peter y Stiles viajan al pasado para conocer las verdaderas intenciones de Laureen, sus inicios. Pero lo encontraran allí es mas de lo que piensan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por no haber subido el capítulo correspondiente el lunes de la semana pasada, tuve algunos problemas con el internet y el tiempo por los trabajos en la universidad, pero hoy les traigo doble cap XD por lo tanto ya solo faltan 3 OwO que disfrutéis estos dos capitulos.

Anteriormente en A Sorecer’s Legacy…

-          Te he extrañado mucho mama

-          No deberías ser hacer caso de lo que Jackson dice hermano 

-          Hey, porque no tocas el violín

-          Al parecer te divierte interrumpirme cuando estoy más concentrada

-          Solo quería verte

-          Yo también Derek

-          deberíamos aprovechar las ultimas cosas que podemos hacer, no quiero obligarte, pero sé que eres capaz de hacerlo

-          uno de los suyos la ha traicionado, es por eso que la orden de Agaratz aún no se ha visto

-          Ya lo entenderás, eres más fuerte de lo que piensas hijo

-          ¿Es a mi quien buscas Jared cierto? Entonces luchemos los dos, porque ahora si puedo ver

Stiles POV

Esquivaba los ataques del otro, estando en mi forma de hechicero podía ver a la perfección, pero el haber estado ciego un tiempo me costaba sincronizarme con mis otros sentidos, pero tenía que proteger a Derek, él había gastado todas sus fuerzas y yo no había hecho nada, pero ya no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-          Vaya, vaya, y yo que pensé que estabas sin visión jaja – escuche claramente al otro pero lo ignore, podría seguir el juego del sarcasmo pero prefería concentrarme

-          ¡Stiles cuidado! – grito el lobo, pero no alcance a darme cuenta de que Jared se esfumo para aparecer detrás de mí y lanzarme lejos

-          Creo que es una buena manera de entablar una conversación – dije mientras me levantaba y sacudía mi ropa

Use todo lo que tenía contra el hechicero pero era demasiado rápido, y no lograba ni siquiera rosar con mi poder alguna parte de su cuerpo

-          Creo que se te fueron los reflejos Stilinski jaja

El otro se jactaba y cada vez se iba acercando más a mí, hasta que lo tuve lo bastante cerca y me inmovilizo sin darme cuenta

-          ¡Stiles! – grito Derek, quien apenas podía moverse

-          Estas más lento Stiles… wow, nunca creí que con tanto poder y ni siquiera eres capaz de derrotarme

-          Ah, siento el haberte ofendido, mi más sincera disculpa

-          Oh, no sabía que tenías modales, como muestra de afecto… traje un regalo de parte de Laureen

Jared saco un frasco de su bolsillo lo destapo, y lanzo su contenido en mi cara haciendo sentirme ahogado a medida que pasaba el tiempo

-          ¿Que… f-fue… e-eso? – decía entre cortado apenas podía respirar

-          Una mezcla de acónito y muérdago – dijo el otro mientras lo veía sonreir y solo lo miraba con odio – tranquilo no morirás, Laureen quiso ser más… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡ah sí!, más amable contigo

Seguía sintiéndome ahogado y tosiendo, pero también comenzaba a sentirme más vulnerable a la vez que me ceguera volvía

-          Muy pronto perderás tu poderes y ya no serás una amenaza, volverás a ser un humano, débil, sin poderes… sin nada, ¡oh! Y añádele la ceguera jaja

-          Maldito… me vengare de lo que Laureen le hizo a mi madre ¡Me escuchaste!

-          Oh… espero ver como un simple humano puede derrotarnos, esperare ansioso verlo jajaja

Y se marchó, Derek se acercó a mí, al parecer se había recuperado pero yo… volvía a ser el adolescente débil de siempre

-          Hey… ¿estás bien? – sentí como se ponía de cuclillas para estar a mi altura mientras yo estaba cabizbajo, la sensación de ahogo ya no estaba

-          Todo es mi culpa Derek…

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          Es mi culpa, me fue otorgado un poder del cual no lo supe usar y ahora me fue robado… soy el culpable de la muerte de mi madre por no hacer nada y siempre estar llorando como el débil que soy, soy culpable de que el Nogitsune me poseyera y asesinara a toda esa…

-          ¡BASTA! – escuche al otro que levanto de golpe mi rostro el cual ya tenía los ojos húmedos anque los mantuviera cerrados – óyeme bien porque no lo volveré a repetir – solo asentí – Eres más fuerte que un mismo hombre lobo Stiles, eres más fuerte que cualquier criatura sobrenatural que exista y toda la manada lo dice siempre

-          Pero…

-          Nada de peros – Escucho un suspiro – Stiles, aunque seas humano no necesitas ningún don para hacernos saber que no eres débil, eres quien nos mantiene unido como manada, arriesgas tu propia vida para salvarnos sin importar el costo

-          Derek…

-          Así que no me hagas repetírtelo – me gustaría poder ver el rostro de él, espero que esto no sea un sueño, pero sé que no lo es porque mi corazón me dice que es real aunque suene cursi. Y siento como el lobo amargado posa sus manos en mis hombros sintiendo la calidez de estas

-          Gracias – no sabía que el lobo amargado tenía más vocabulario de que el que creía

-          Tenemos que avisar a los demás

Scott POV

Beacon Hills estaba en un mando de nubes oscuras, y las sombras y criaturas como los Onis propagaban el terror, no tuvimos más remedio que reunirnos en el loft de Derek, para que viéramos otro plan.

Llegamos y pusimos tanto a Stiles como Derek al día. Me acerque a mi mejor amigo sentándome a su lado del sofá en que él estaba, Stiles estaba callado y cuando se encontraba así era porque algo le preocupaba

-          Derek nos dijo que Jared les hizo una visita… ¿te encuentras bien?

-          Si… pero, ahora soy humano otra vez y además de ciego

-          ¿Qué? ¿como?

-          Laureen envio a Jared para tendernos una trampa y provocarme y cai en ella Scott, me arrojo una mezcla de acónito y muérdago en polvo lo cual hizo que perdiera mis habilidades

-          Dios…

-          Supongo que la diversión se fue

-          Los recuperaras

-          No lo creo Scott… me siento más humano que nunca, después de todo soy un inútil como siempre

Podía oler la frustración de Stiles solo lo abrace, intentando quitar un poco su dolor emocional

Aiden POV

Derek nos había contado de la condición de Stiles, ahora era un humano, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más peor

-          Quizás deberíamos llamar a Deaton, es un druida quizás él sepa más sobre magia

-          Estoy de acuerdo con el – escuche a Peter – al parecer cuando lo encontramos en el bosque conocía a Laureen y sabía algo más sobre Stiles

-          Ahora que recuerdo dijo al sobre alto hechicero

-          Lo llamare yo – escuche a Lydia ofrecerse

Mientras Lydia esperaba el llamado, dirigí mi vista donde estaba el ex hechicero ahora humano, este muchacho ha sufrido bastante, aunque no tengo una relación estrecha como con Scott con él, no puedo evitar sentir lastima por él, aun así sé que trata de ocultar todo estando ahí recostado en el sofá sin emitir ningún ruido, es increíble lo que diré pero echaba de menos el parloteo de Stiles.

-          Espero que él pueda volver a ver Aiden – dijo mi hermano que se acercaba a mi lado

-          ¿Estas preocupado?

-          Aunque deteste admitirlo si… él no se merece esto después de todo lo que arriesgado

-          Lo se Ethan, lo se

Peter POV

Al parecer la chica banshee se había contactado con el druida, y aunque intentaba parecer tranquilo no lo estaba, ahora Stiles era un humano otra vez pero aún seguía ciego, no perdonaría a Laureen, primero roba a su madre y luego deja en las ruinas a este pobre muchacho, pero sabía que seguirá adelante, puede que su físico no fuera tan fuerte pero el muchacho era más fuerte que toda una manada.

Me acerque a mi sobrino quien miraba por la gran ventana que tenía el loft

-          ¿Te preocupa Stiles?

-          No quiero hablar y menos contigo

-          Ok, entonces te dejo – siempre era lo mismo pero no lo culpo de cualquier manera solo espero que el muchacho recupere sus poderes y vuelva a ver

Deaton POV

Llegue al loft como Lydia me había pedido, me habían puesto al tanto de todo de lo sucedido con Stiles

-          ¿tiene alguna curación? ¿podrá recuperar sus poderes? – dijo Scott muy preocupado

-          No sé si podrá recuperar sus poderes… pero su visión aún tiene cura, aunque es una teoría puede que una vez que haya evolucionado completamente logre volver a la normalidad

-          ¿Y qué es lo que hay que hacer? – dijo esta vez Derek

-          Os aconsejaría que viajarais al pasado y averiguar más sobre Laureen

-          ¿Al pasado? ¿pero usted no conocía ya sus motivos? – escuche a Allison

-          Aunque suene increíble, solo la conocí después de lo sucedido con Claudia, si queremos sanar a Stiles tendremos que saber dónde todo comenzó, los inicios de Laureen

-          ¿Pero cómo lo haremos? Quien puede abrir portales en el tiempo es Stiles y aunque deteste decirlo ahora es humano – se notaba la preocupación en su mejor amigo

-          Os dije que deberías ir, no como lo haríais, yo puedo llevarlos pero solo deben ser tres quienes vayan incluyendo a Stiles

-          Entonces tienen que ser dos – volvió a hablar el hijo de Talia

-          ¿Pero por qué Stiles? – Ethan hablo esta vez - ¿no sería más seguro que se quedara acá?

-          Aunque ahora Stiles sea humano, aún conserva su legado a la magia, por lo tanto es quien puede mantener estable la conexión, mientras yo me preocupo de hacer el ritual eso sí, no podrán hacer ningún cambio en el tiempo, esa es la diferencia de que sea un druida a un hechicero quien habrá la puerta

-          Entonces… quienes vayan, ¿serán invisibles? – hablo el mayor de los Hale

-          Así es, solo seréis testigos de los sucesos solamente

-          Supongo que tendremos que elegir quienes van – Lydia se acercó a mi colocándose a mi lado – creo que quienes deberían ir a parte de Stiles son Derek y Peter, después de todo son quienes saben más sobre lo sobrenatural en Beacon Hills

-          ¿Me dijiste viejo?

-          No Peter, pero si te sientes así no es mi problema – se burló la banshee mientras que el otro solo soltó un gruñido seguido de un bufido

-          Sera mejor que descanséis mañana volveré para comenzar el ritual, es necesario que estéis con las energías recuperadas para que funcione

Me marche del lugar despidiéndome de los presentes para tomar rumbo a mi casa y volve mañana al loft de Derek

Derek POV

Todos se habían marchado a excepción de Scott, Lydia, Allison, y Stiles quien estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Me encontraba en mi habitación en el segundo piso los demás estaban abajo cuidando a su amigo.

-          Él no se merece esto, ¿Por qué Stiles no puede ser feliz? – escuche a la perfección al parecer era la voz de Scott

-          No lo sé, es quien da su vida por todos y la vida le paga así, de la peor manera y me siento que yo fui parte de ella

-          Lydia no digas eso, eso quedo en el pasado además ahora sois amigos de alma – escuche a Allison, al parecer reconfortaba a la banshee

-          Allison tiene razón Lydia, que ignoraras a Stiles quedo en el pasado, después de todo sé que lograremos sanarlo

-          Stiles… - deje de escuchar para lanzarme a mi cama, mientras pensaba en todo lo que ocurría, el verlo sentirse inútil me dolía aunque nunca lo admitiría, a pesar de que me burlaba de él, era mentira las cosas que les decía siempre me ha impresionado para ser un simple humano antes de que fuera un hechicero.

Recordé también las veces que me salvo la vida, de la bala de acónito, del kanima, el Darach… el Darach… nunca creí caer tan bajo para enamorarme de una druida oscura que solo me utilizo, al igual que Kate, el recordad a estas dos personas me hacían hervir la sangre, aún recuerdo cuando Jennifer capturo al padre de Stiles, dios, jamás lo había visto llorar fue la primera vez que se veía tan vulnerable ante mí, pidiendo ayuda para encontrar al sheriff junto a Scott. Luego cuando incluso abrió un portal en el tiempo para que recuperara a Paige me hizo darme cuenta de lo noble que era él peor me confundió por quien realmente pertenecían mis sentimientos, si, puede que en el pasado ame tanto a Paige pero cuando volví no me sentía igual que antes, solo quería volver a ver a Stiles… para un hombre lobo de nacimiento, no tiene importancia por quien te enamores, pero por Stiles me hacía sentir vivo, alguien a quien proteger, era como si tuviera un nuevo ancla para mantener el control.

Pero todo el odio que contenía cuando lo conocí, me hacía no concentrarme en mi lo que sentía, pero si lo admito, estoy enamorado de ese adolescente hiperactivo, y lo protegería después de todo lo que hecho por la manada y por mí.

Pero también recordé que si lo acercaba a mi saldría lastimado… todos los que me rodean salen lastimados.

Scott POV

-          ¿Sucede algo Scott? – escuche a Allison hablar, estaba en la terraza del loft pensando en lo sucedido

-          Allison… no te había escuchado – realmente no me había dado cuenta a pesar de tener un buen oído

-          ¿Piensas en Stiles verdad?

-          Si…

-          El volverá a ser ese poderoso hechicero que todos conocemos y volverá a ver, tranquilo

-          Quiero que Laureen pague Allison

-          Yo también Scott, yo también

-          ¿No estas molesta conmigo?

-          ¿Te refieres a Kira?

-          Si…

-          No Scott, somos libres de estar con quien queremos pero sé que puedo confiar en ti como tú en mí, fuiste mi primer amor ¿no?

-          Si, lo se

-          Vamos, no deberíamos dejar a Lydia sola

Stiles POV

Me encontraba en un bosque, y caí en la cuenta que estaba soñando porque podía ver

-          Hola hijito

-          Mama

Su voz, como me calmaba su voz, ahora que más la necesitaba

-          Mama te he fallado… he perdido mis poderes, es mi culpa

-          No digas eso Stiles, todo se solucionara y sé que podrás seguir adelante, debes ser seguro en tus decisiones y encontrarás las respuestas a tus preguntas

-          No lo entiendo…

-          Ya lo entenderás cariño, todo a su momento – decía mientras sentía como pasaba su cálida mano por mi cabello y yo cerraba mis ojos dejándome llevar

Desperté y caí en la cuenta que había amanecido, al parecer aún estaba en el loft de Derek, Derek… las palabras que me dijo ayer aún seguían en mi mente, solo quería verlo, quería volver a ver, me moría por dentro aunque no me correspondiera decirle lo que siento, lo amo tanto que me duele y me reconforta, ni siquiera con Lydia o Malia sentía algo así.

Quería ser quien borrara ese pasado que tanto lo atormenta, porque Derek es así por su pasado y no lo culpo por ello, dios mío… no sé cuándo caí en el amor por él, y esa vez que me abrazo sentí tan cálido el gesto que me sentía protegido por sus grandes brazos.

Laureen POV

-          ¿A dónde vamos a hora Laureen?

-          Como hiciste bien tu trabajo en Stiles… quiero que vengas conmigo al cementerio

-          ¿Al cementerio? ¿Traerá a la vida a alguien?

-          Como siempre, sabría que lo adivinarías querido Jared, digamos que le enviaremos un regalito a nuestro lobo favorito

Me acerque a la tumba y colocándome a la altura de esta comencé el conjuro

Deaton POV

Como había dicho volví a reunirme con todos en el loft, a la vez que poníamos al día a Stiles, el muchacho solo asintió y no objeto nada.

-          Muy bien, ¿Quiénes serán los otros dos que irán con Stiles

-          Seremos yo y Peter, como había dicho Lydia – fue Derek quien me respondió

-          Entendido, deben saber que sus cuerpos quedaran inertes aquí mientras que su conciencia se encontrara en el pasado, así que os recomiendo que escojáis un lugar cómodo

-          ¡Yo me quedo con el sofá! – como extrañaba esa voz de energía en Stiles, sonreí ante aquel acción del chico

-          Supongo que yo usare la cama de aquí

-          Genial el lugar más cómodo para mí, el suelo, soy un afortunado – era claro que Peter estaba siendo sarcástico

-          Entonces poneos en posición

Los demás se alejaron dando espacio a los otros dos ya que Stiles ya estaba listo, y pedí ayuda a Scott que colocara unas velas que le otorgue en forma de circulo en el centro del loft, cuando termino saque un libro con las tapas de cuero para comenzar el conjuro, la diferencia de este conjuro con la de un hechicero es que no necesitaría un objeto que represente el pasado de estos tres.

Las velas se encendieron por si sola asustando un poco a los demás y a continuación alrededor de los tres viajeros se dibujó un círculo de polvo, las velas subieron su fuego para después volver a la normalidad, el hechizo había dado resultado

-          ¿Funciono? – pregunto Isaac

-          Si, ellos ya se encuentran en el pasado así que tendremos que esperar a que vuelvan

Derek POV

Al parecer habíamos llegado, ya que estábamos en Beacon Hills y en el pasado otra vez, estábamos cerca del bosque y por casualidad encontré un palo de madera pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Stiles se moviera

-          Toma, lo necesitaras – tome su mano para abrirla y entregarle el palo a la vez que este cerraba su mano, al tocarla sentí una corriente pero no desagradable

-          ¿Qué es?

-          Oh, que atento sobrinito – solo le dirigí una mirada asesina a Peter lo suficiente para que se callara y volvía a dirigirla a Stiles

-          Es un palo, lo podrás usar como bastón para poder moverte

-          Oh, gracias… bueno de cualquier modo será mejor buscar a Laureen – note el nerviosismo en el, eso me hizo sonreír

-          Creo que ya la hemos encontrado – dijo Peter

-          ¿Dónde?

-          Ahí, será mejor que escuches para darte cuenta

Agudice mi oído y sin duda habían dos mujeres jóvenes conversando una de ellas se parecía mucho a Stiles, deduje que era su madre cuando la otra la nombro Claudia y esta llamo a la otra el nombre de quien buscábamos

-          Sera mejor que la sigamos para entender sus motivos

-          Entonces a moverse tortolos

-          Cállate Peter – en serio, Peter es más frustrante que Stiles

Peter POV

Seguimos a Laureen después de ver aquella escena, mi sobrino iba cerca de Stiles para ayudarlo a moverse, debía admitirlo se veían bien juntos estos dos, pero no por eso no me burlaría de ellos adoro sacar de las casillas a mi sobrino jaja.

Llegamos al bosque, donde la chica entro a una casa abandonada, agudizamos los oídos con Derek y escuche recitar algo mire al otro el cual asintió que también escuchaba

-          Entremos pero con cuidado

-          ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Stiles

-          Al parecer Laureen esta delante de nosotros y está conjurando algo

Los tres nos movimos, Derek ayudando al otro por supuesto, entramos con sigilo y nos ocultamos detrás de una pared Laureen estaba sola pero al parecer estaba recitando algo, pues escuchábamos un extraño idioma, quizás latín, pero también salían destellos de donde estaba ella

-          ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunta Stiles en un susurro

-          Algo no tan bueno – le contesto en el mismo modo

-          ¡Diablos! ¡No ha funcionado! ¡Maldita sea! – al parecer no consigo lo que quería – debo arrebatarle ese poder a esa idiota de Clauida, ella no sirve como un alto hechicero, ella no es Agaratz y al igual que esos chuchos imbéciles de los Hale

-          Peter cálmate, no sabemos si puede sentirnos – dice mi sobrino al notar que me tenso

-          Encontrare la manera de sacarlos del lugar donde están no hacen más que incordiar todo el poder que podemos usar e incluso someter a todo Beacon Hills

-          Creo que esa mujer nació estando cuerda – note el sarcasmo en Stiles

-          Salgamos de aquí antes de que ocurra otra cosa

Salimos del lugar, aún faltaban cosas que saber así que no estábamos listos aun

Scott POV

-          Espero que los demás estén bien

-          Tranquilo Scott, Stiles esta con dos hombre lobos que fueron alphas pero luchan como uno – me responde Deaton

-          Lo sé , pero aun así no dejo de preocuparme, tengo la extraña sensación de algo estamos olvidando

-          Yo también me siento igual – dijo la bashee

-          ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto

-          Esto… he sentido como un alma ha vuelto a la vida

-          ¿Eso es posible? – Isaac habla esta vez

-          Isaac deberías saber que en Beacon Hills todo es posible – le responde uno de los gemelos creo que Aiden

-          ¿Sabes quién fue Lydia? – Kira también se veía preocupada

-          No… no logre conocerla, es más, no vi nada solo sentí y escuche unos susurros….

-          ¿Qué escuchaste? – se añade Deaton a la conversación

-          Unos susurros pero no logro entenderlos… creí que solo podía ver la muerte

-          Como mensajera de la muerte también puedes sentir el actuar de las almas, tanto si separas de su cuerpo como si vuelven a la vida – dijo el druida

-          Sabía que algo estamos olvidando, debería ir al cementerio a averiguar

-          Yo voy contigo – se une Isaac

-          Nosotros también – responden los gemelos a la vez

-          Creo que también me uno – dice mi novia

-          ¿Allison? ¿Lydia?

-          No te preocupes nosotras nos quedamos aquí, tengan cuidado – nos dice Allison antes de que salgamos del loft dejando a la banshee, al druida y a Allison

Stiles POV

Aunque no me sorprende lo que escuchamos hace unos minutos por Laureen en esta época, aun me duele pensar como mama confió tanto en ella para que la traicionara robándole todo y no dejaba de sentir que le había fallado, aunque en mis sueños ella dijera que no es así. Pensaba que después de eso volveríamos al presente pero Peter dijo que aún había cosas que ver. Derek y yo le hicimos caso.

-          ¿Adónde vamos? – como no veía no sabía dónde caminábamos y usaba el palo como bastón para guiarme

-          Al polo norte a ver a Santa – odio cuando Peter me responde con sarcasmo, ese es mi juego pero dos también pueden jugar

-          Oh, ¿entonces veremos a los duendes y le diremos a Santa que nos hemos portado bien?

-          Callaos los dos, me dais ganas de arrancaros la cabeza – y Derek arruina la diversión como el lobo amargado que es

-          ¿Entonces no me dirán dónde vamos? – sigo insistiendo

-          Ya te lo dije Stiles – al parecer Peter no se rendiría tan pronto

-          Como ansío llegar, me hace explotar de la emoción – le sigo el juego a lo que el lobo amargado solo gruñe

-          Ya hemos llegado

-          ¿El Nemeton? – pregunta Derek, así que aquí se dirigía Peter, interesante - ¿porque el Nemeton?

-          Porque es la punto de encuentro donde la orden de Agaratz y mi hermana con su esposo se reunían, y creo que ahí vienen

Derek POV

No nos ocultamos porque todos pasan por nuestro alrededor y no se percatan de nuestra presencia en eso aparece la madre de Stiles Claudia, si se parecen mucho, también están mis dos padres, pero Laureen esta con ellos, tengo una extraña sensación de todo esto.

-          El Nemeton se ha estado comportando extraño últimamente – es mi madre quien habla su voz me es inconfundible

-          ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Laureen

-          Yo también lo he sentido Talia, es como si una amenaza está por venir… - hablo la líder de la orden

-          Hay que comenzar a tomar precauciones, antes de que algo malo ocurra – comento mi padre

Laureen se acerca al árbol el cual se encuentra completo hasta que todos se van a excepción de esta y Claudia

-          ¿Estás bien Laureen?

-          Si por supuesto

-          Vamos quiero que conozcas a alguien

Veo a la otra asentir en eso se marchan y los tres las seguimos llegando a la casa de Stiles, pero en el pasado en eso sale el sheriff a recibirlos y al volver al pequeño Stiles, no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

-          Wow Stiles eras adorable de pequeño – comenta Peter y no sé por qué pero no puedo evitar sentir molestia

-          Gracias, no creí que un psicópata con delirios de poder me haría un cumplido – Stiles le sigue el juego a lo que suelto un bufido

-          Concentrémonos ¿quieren? – comento para cortar

-          Y el lobo amargado arruino todo como siempre – habla el ciego

Lo ignoro y vuelvo a poner atención al frente, pero ya no estaban y en eso escucho un fuerte ruido y la puerta de la casa abierta, entramos los tres con velocidad y Peter ayudando a Stiles a moverse, siento otra vez molestia como este lo toma en brazos, creí que Stiles no confiaba en Peter, y otra vez volvía a molestarme, cuando se tomó con cuidado dejarlo en el piso

Stiles POV

Solo sentí que entrabamos a un lugar por lo que escuchaba de Derek y Peter era en mi casa pero también escuchaba extraños ruidos como si provinieran de algún hechizo, diablos como odiaba estar ciego.

-          ¿Qué está pasando?

-          Es Laureen… - en eso todo comencé a recordarlo… aquel día de alguna forma estaba durmiendo y no escuche nada de lo que sucedió, era este día en el que Laureen maldijo a mi madre y ella fue maldecida por la penitencia como Deaton me había contado

-          ¡No!, ¡Hay que hacer algo no podemos dejarlo así! ¡Por favor! – gritaba pero me era inútil como si algo me detuviera

-          ¡Stiles cálmate! – sentí que alguien me detenía pero seguía golpeando con mis puños intentando romper lo que me detenía

-          Lo siento no podemos hacer nada, Deaton dijo que no podíamos hacer ningún cambio solo ser testigos de los hechos – escuche a Peter y caí rendido al suelo

-          Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí, los esperare afuera – escuche mientras Peter se marchaba

Hubo un silencio pero aun sentía la presencia de alguien más, quizás era Derek quien aún estaba ahí

-          Hey…

-          Estoy bien si es lo quieres saber, ya no soporto ser un inútil

-          …

-          Es frustrante Derek, siempre es lo mismo, e incluso perdí mis poderes, y ni siquiera hemos podido saber aún el fin de Laureen y puede que los demás estén siendo derrotados por ella en el presente, ya no sé qué hacer… yo

Sentía que perdía la respiración, como si tuviera una crisis de pánico… claro soy más humano que nunca ahora, creo que es normal que este así. Pero en eso siento que Derek toma mis manos y las coloca en algo áspero pero cálido a la vez, creo que son sus mejillas, para luego soltar sus manos, yo no puedo bajar las mías y no evito sonreír.

No puedo dejar de suspirar ante la calidez, me dejo llevar cuando siento que algo está muy cerca mío y reacciono en eso abro los ojos y noto que he recuperado la visión, pero algo que me deja impactado es que me están besando, y es el mismísimo lobo amargado que me amenaza con arrancarme la garganta, espero que no me arranque los labios porque no pienso sepárame. Noto que algo húmedo recorre mi mejilla, joder eso fue el mejor beso que he recibido en mi vida.

-          De… Derek… – aún sigo impactado

-          Sera mejor no separarnos de Peter – escucho mientras lo veo levantarse y me da su mano para ayudarme

-          Yo… puedo… ahora puedo ver – apenas me puedo levantar pero lo logro tambaleándome un poco

Salimos del lugar y veo a Peter con una sonrisa, aunque quizás este de nuestro lado ahora aun me aterra su sonrisa

-          Vaya, veo que ahora puedes ver, ¿Quién fue el príncipe? – no evito sonrojarme y quedarme mudo – Wow, Stiles mudo, eso es nuevo

-          Cállate Peter y sigamos en lo que estamos haciendo

-          Ok, ok, jeje

Después de todo lo sucedido intento concentrarme, pero me es difícil ya que no logro quitar la sensación de calidez que sentí hace unos segundos, era demasiado agradable para ser verdad solo espero no estar soñando

-          Por cierto… ¿A dónde fue Laureen? – pregunto a duras penas intentando concentrarme

-          Por el lugar que vi donde se dirigía al salir… al parecer vuelve al Nemeton o a la casa en donde la encontramos

-          Deberíamos dividirnos para no perder tiempo

-          Muy bien entonces yo me dirijo al Nemeton y tu junto a Stiles vayan a la casa

-          ¿Qué casa? – pregunto y caigo que estaba ciego – ah, no nada ahora recuerdo que estaba ciego hace un rato… hace un rato – no evito sonrojarme otra vez y agacho la cabeza en el acto

-          Vamos, Peter ya se ha ido – dice Derek lo más amargado otra vez… ¿acaso estará molesto conmigo por lo sucedido?

Creo que sería lo más probable ya que no creo que le atraigan los hombres, no porque sea bisexual él lo será, creo ya que me siento atraído por Derek y antes por Lydia… es fácil de deducir ¿no?, pero después de todo aunque a Derek le atrajeran los chicos no creo que se sintiera atraído por alguien tan inútil como yo, cada vez que pienso eso comienzo a decaerme.

-          Deja de pensar en tantas cosas

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Puedo oler hasta acá tu depresión, y es frustrante

-          Oh, lo siento Derek – será mejor que lo deje para después

En eso llegamos a una extraña casa que ha tenido años mejores. Derek y yo entramos al lugar y escuchamos a la joven Laureen, vaya hasta de joven se ve maligna.

-          El poder de la líder de Agaratz ha sido mío jajaja, ahora solo me hace falta el poder de un alpha y podré conseguir la Piedra de Agaratz

-          ¿Piedra de Agaratz? ¿Qué es eso?

-          Ni idea – me contesta Derek

En eso desaparece la mujer dejándonos a nosotros dos otra vez

-          Entonces eso es lo que Laureen busca… la Piedra de Agaratz, quizás Deaton sepa más, después de todo es como nuestro Obi wan

-          ¿Qué?

-          ¿Tampoco has visto la saga Star Wars? – el otro solo alza las cejas en respuesta – olvídalo

Salimos del lugar y no dejo de pensar en lo sucedido hace un rato

-          Por cierto Derek – el otro se gira en respuesta a la vez que detenemos el paso - ¿Por qué…

-          ¿Te bese? – y ahí esta no me deja terminar

-          Si

-          No lo sé… me deje llevar por instinto no sabía que hacer

-          Entonces… ¿solo fue un mal entendido? – intento no romperme al hacer la pregunta

-          Creo que si – como lo supuse, pero no lloraría era su decisión y no podía hacer nada

-          Entiendo – y siento que mis ojos se ven brillosos – será mejor que vayamos al Nemeton donde se encuentra Peter

Y así paso delante del lobo intentando aguantar las lagrimas

Peter POV

Había llegado antes al Nemeton y no había nadie hasta que los de la orden comenzaron a agruparse esperando a su líder, y llega Laureen quien entrega al Nemeton una esencia encerrada en una caja, el poder de Claudia la madre Stiles.

El poder sale de la caja y es absorbida por la mujer, después de haber recitado un conjuro haciéndola la nueva líder de la orden los seguidores miran estupefactos todo lo que sucede pero son controlados por Laureen, en eso llega el padre de Derek.

-          Laureen ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

-          Haciendo lo que debía haber hecho antes, ¡muchachos!

De alguna manera recuerdo este suceso y noto a un adolescente escondido en los árboles, ese adolescente era yo, claro, este fue el día en que mi sobrino perdió a su padre. La hechicera ordena a los seguidores para que detengan al alpha, lo logran ya que no se puede mover por los hechizos oscuros que hacen contra él, Laureen entonces toma una espada ceremonial y la entierra en el pecho del alpha evitando que se recupere y manteniéndola hasta que se muera, no puedo evitar sentir ira, y mi otro yo sale corriendo de ahí, si tan solo hubiera tenido más poder podría haberla derrotado.

El lobo muere y la hechicera cambia sus ojos al rojo característico de un alpha, entonces así fue como obtuvo aquel poder, en eso llegan Derek y Stiles.

-          Creo que ya hemos visto todo – les comento

-          ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – pregunta Derek

Le cuento todo y ellos cuentan lo que encontraron

-          Entonces tenemos que volver al presente, y no perder más tiempo o Laureen encontrara lo que busca y ni siquiera sabemos que es ese cristal – dice Stiles muy serio a lo cual me sorprende

Todos cerramos los ojos pensando en el presente y sentimos como todo se vuelve blanco

Derek POV

Soy el primero en despertar, y noto que Deaton me mira los demás no están, quizás fueron a la lucha. Luego alguien abre la puerta del lugar a lo cual me coloco en la defensiva de inmediato y el druida hace lo mismo, y aparece ella dejándome con la boca abierta

-          ¡Derek! – corre abrazándome a lo cual me deja sorprendido pero mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo y correspondo al abrazo

-          Paige… pero tú

-          Shhh – posa un dedo en mis labios – eso ya no importa, ahora estoy aquí para ti – y me besa sin más y me dejo llevar

Lo dejo para poder respirar ya que me hace falta el aire y en eso veo a Peter y a Stiles sorprendidos, este último comienzan a caer lagrimas por sus ojos y agacha la cabeza saliendo del lugar corriendo

-          ¡Stiles!

-          Ya déjalo Derek, lo has lastimado lo suficiente ¿acaso ya estas satisfecho? – me dice Peter saliendo también del lugar ¿pero qué rayos dice?

-          ¿Ocurre algo Derek? – pregunta Paige y noto que Deaton también se ha ido

-          No nada

-          ¿Nada? ¿Y lo dejaras ir así sin más? Me sorprendes como puedo ser tan insensible

-          ¿Quién ha hablado? – digo al escuchar una voz

-          Ni siquiera me reconoces Derek

Aparece alguien joven, de la edad de Stiles pero lo que más me sorprende es que soy yo, es mi yo de joven

-          ¿Pero qué?

-          Seré yo quien este con Stiles, porque prometí estar con él y protegerlo

-          ¡No te atrevas!

-          ¿O qué?

-          ¡He dicho que no te atrevas!

-          Lo siento Derek, pero has perdido por tu propia causa

Y vuelvo a estar con Paige al parecer fue toda una ilusión pero se veía demasiado real, no entiendo lo que sucedía, pero se veía tan hermosa, era más adulta y no perdía esa belleza olvide lo que había sucedido y me deje llevar, aunque de alguna manera sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho

Stiles POV

Corrí, corrí y corrí tan lejos como pude hasta que me canse lo suficiente para poder respirar, estaba harto de llorar por todo, yo no era así, solía usar el sarcasmo como defensa y tragarme todo el dolor que podría sufrir, y sé que Derek no tiene la culpa pero duele tanto, duele tanto que aquel beso solo haya sido un mal entendido.

Siento que alguien me abraza, unos brazos fuertes, no tanto como Derek pero si fuertes

-          Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí para ti

-          ¿Quién?

-          Soy yo

Me levanta y toma mi rostro con sus manos y veo sus ojos verdes pero un rostro más joven, en eso recuerdo que vi esta persona aquel día cuando salió de la clínica de Deaton

-          ¿Derek? ¿Pero cómo?

-          Lo se soy más apuesto de joven

-          Pero…

-          No te preocupes Stiles, he venido para hacer lo que mi otro yo ha desechado estaré contigo pase lo que pase, si es que tú quieres claro

-          Yo – de alguna manera sus palabras me reconfortaban y me hacían sentir querido – está bien

Y me abraza yo escondo mi cabeza en su pecho, de alguna manera siento que todo lo roto en mi comienza a reconstruirse, y una felicidad comienza a invadirme y el otro solo acaricia mi cabello dándome un beso en la frente. Aunque no tengo idea de cómo ha pasado, ni se quién es esa chica que besaba a Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y como digo siempre sois libres de lanzarme tomates XS


	9. Mages and Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek joven decide pasar mas tiempo con Stiles, mientras que Laureen idea un plan para obtener la piedra que busca ¿obtendrá lo que quiere?, y ¿Paige es un aliada o enemiga?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap encontraran dos canciones, las cuales son las siguientes:
> 
> 1 - Adrian Lux - Damaged (Radio Edit)  
> 2 - Tiësto - In The Dark ft. Christian Burns
> 
> En ese orden tal cual, espero que améis la parte de la segunda canción XDDD cuando la escuche no pude dejar de imaginarme a estos dos jaja :3 que tengáis buena lectura !!!! ;D

Anteriormente en A Sorcerer’s Legacy…

-          ¡Stiles cuidado!

-          Soy culpable de que el Nogitsune me poseyera y asesinara a toda esa…

-          ¡BASTA! Eres más fuerte que un mismo hombre lobo Stiles, eres más fuerte que cualquier criatura sobrenatural que exista y toda la manada lo dice siempre

-          ¿Te preocupa Stiles?

-          Os aconsejaría que viajarais al pasado y averiguar más sobre Laureen

-          Como siempre, sabría que lo adivinarías querido Jared, digamos que le enviaremos un regalito a nuestro lobo favorito

-          No dejo de preocuparme, tengo la extraña sensación de algo estamos olvidando

-          Ni siquiera hemos podido saber aún el fin de Laureen y puede que los demás estén siendo derrotados por ella en el presente, ya no sé qué hacer… yo

-          Ahora solo me hace falta el poder de un alpha y podré conseguir la Piedra de Agaratz

-          Seré yo quien este con Stiles, porque prometí estar con él y protegerlo

Derek (Adolescente) POV

Stiles se había quedado dormido en mis brazos, lo tome con estos mismos para llevarlo a casa. Me odiaba a mí mismo por lo que le había hecho sufrir, aun lo recordaba de niño se había convertido en alguien muy atractivo, la llegada de Paige hacia que algo malo presintiera y mi otro yo al aparecer cayo en su juego, algo me decía que ella no es la Paige que conocí ella descansaba en paz ahora.

-          Voy – escuche cuando llame a la puerta una vez que llegue a la casa de Stiles, y me abrió un hombre de edad al parecer era su padre – Stiles… ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Y porque has vuelto a ser joven Derek?

-          Stiles está bien, y no he vuelto a ser joven… solo soy yo – entonces me conocía… claro, cuando Kate me capturo me volvió a mi juventud pero esta vez era distinto, habían dos yo – es algo difícil de explicar… pero primero será mejor dejar a Stiles descansar

-          Claro, pasa muchacho, su habitación está arriba

Asentí y subí las escaleras encontrando dos puertas una abierta y la otra cerrada, distinguí inmediato la habitación de Stiles así que entre a la primera, posando su cuerpo en su cama

-          Perdóname Stiles… no quería hacerte daño – debería ser el otro quien se disculpara, pero sé que soy yo y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

-          No te preocupes…

-          Estas despierto

-          Me acabo de despertar… no pasa nada, es mi culpa de enamorarme de alguien que no soy correspondido

-          No digas eso, por algo estoy aquí – odiaba verlo así de triste, así que me acerque a él y comencé a acariciar su cabello

-          Aun no entiendo cómo es que has llegado aquí

-          Yo tampoco lo sé, solo me desperté en el loft y vi

-          A Derek besar a esa chica

-          En realidad es Paige…

-          ¿Paige? – pregunta asombrado - ¿pero ella no estaba? Ya sabes

-          Muerta lo sé, es por eso que tengo una mal presentimiento de todo esto, algo estamos olvidando pero no sé que

-          ¿Se puede traer a la vida a un muerto? ¿Existe la necromancia?

-          No lo sé, aunque no me sorprendería siendo Beacon Hills – le digo con una sonrisa a lo que otro hace lo mismo

Esos ojos en este chico, me atraían tanto… no, todo en el me atraía, lo amaba y sabía que me correspondería así que no le daría más rodeo. Me acerque a él y tome una de sus manos con las mías

-          Stiles…

-          ¿Qué… ¿Qué pasa Derek? – su nerviosismo al sentir mi tacto me hizo sonreír

-          ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Deaton POV

Me había reunido con Peter y Scott en la clínica

-          Muy bien, que es lo que encontraron en el pasado

-          Laureen busca algo llamado la Piedra de Agaratz

Claro, como no lo había pensado, por algo Laureen cubrir Beacon Hills en la oscuridad y asesinar a Stiles para obtener más poder

-          ¿Piedra de Agaratz? – pregunta Scott

-          La Piedra de Agaratz es un objeto poderoso que quien lo tome podría llevar el caos y la perdición o la prosperidad y la luz, es una piedra que cumple los deseos de quien la lleve

-          ¿Pero porque Laureen lo querrá?

-          Oh Scott, eso es más que claro – dijo Peter – a veces me pregunto porque decidí que fueras parte de mi manada

-          Los deseos de Laureen es ser una soberana de la oscuridad y obtener poder y poder, llegar hasta el punto de ser un Dios o algo peor – hago una pausa antes continuar – será mejor que les explique la historia de la piedra

-          Estamos atentos – dijo Scott

-          Hace un tiempo remoto, un poderoso hechicero llego a Beacon Hills, en aquel tiempo el pueblo estaba totalmente desprotegido y solo dos hombres lobos betas velaban por ella de las amenazas de las criaturas sobrenaturales, estos betas eran un hombre y una mujer…

-          …Los padres de Derek – completa Peter

-          Exacto, ellos unieron fuerzas con el hechicero, venciendo a kitsunes rebeldes así también como manadas de hombres lobo que llegaron un tiempo después a traer caos, la voluntad de los betas en defender Beacon Hills los hizo subir al rango de alpha verdadero como tu Scott, cuando querías derrotar al Darach

-          Aun lo recuerdo…

-          La paz tan esperada se presentó en Beacon Hills por un tiempo… pero en aquel tiempo los ahora alphas cayeron en el amor y formaron su propia manada, la manada Hale de los cuales nacieron Laura, Derek y Cora

-          Laura… aun me siento culpable lo que le hice – Peter ve a Scott posar una mano en el hombro del mayor y este lo mira sorprendido

-          El hechicero aún estaba en Beacon Hills y presentía que la amenaza no se había acabado del todo, así que decidió pasar por el bosque y el pueblo buscando alguna señal de alguien que tuviera los poderes de nacimiento, un hechicero. Encontró a muchos jóvenes magos quienes se unieron a su causa dentro de ellos estaba una muchacha sin igual de cabellera castaña y una sonrisa que te alegraba en tus peores momentos, Claudia Stilinski

-          Espera… pero dijiste que en aquel tiempo el apellido de la madre de Stiles era Agaratz – Scott acoto

-          Eso es lo que he dicho, pero fue por petición de ella, veras, Claudia era huérfana y al encontrar al hechicero él la adopto, pero no tomo su apellido de hecho Claudia no tenía apellido, nadie lo sabía, pero demostró ser una excelente aprendiz y el hechicero cada vez se hacía más cercano a ella como el padre que le hacía falta. La joven creció con el tiempo y paso a ser la segunda al mando de la orden, todos la adoraban al igual que la manada Hale y yo como su emisario a una edad temprana

-          No la conocí, pero recuerdo que Talia hablaba muy bien de ella – dijo Peter

-          Era como una segunda madre para mí – dijo Scott

-          Un día el hechicero encontró a una joven aprendiz practicar artes oscuras, necromancia, esta entro en pánico al ser descubierta y maldijo al hechicero saliendo de ahí de inmediato, Claudia quien pasaba por el bosque lo encontró en su lecho de muerte, en sus últimas palabras le entrego un objeto, diciéndole que lo protegiera, el tiempo recorrería y el legado llevaría a cabo una gran tarea. Este objeto tomado por Claudia pero de alguna forma desapareció en sus manos, el mago le dijo que no se preocupara pronto llegaría el momento de que su verdadero portador nacería. La aprendiz se ganó la confianza de Claudia pero esta no sabía sus verdaderas intenciones y de que ella había matado al mago, así que un día le robo su poder y también la maldijo, además ese mismo día unas horas después acabo con el esposo de Talia robando también su poder. El nombre de la aprendiz era Laureen, controlo a la orden con energía oscura llevando a cabo destrucción buscando la piedra pero no lo logro, ya que junto a Talia la sellamos en un lugar cerca del Nemeton pero al parecer alguien la ha liberado.

-          Entonces… el legado es Stiles ¿me equivoco?

-          Estas en lo correcto Peter

-          Pero quien era el hechicero

-          Agaratz

-          Entonces Stiles es su reencarnación

-          Es lo que pensaba al principio, pero no, Stiles no es su reencarnación es el elegido

-          ¿El elegido? – preguntan ambos

-          El verdadero poder de Stiles no ha sido robado o eliminado más bien esta por despertar, aún se encuentra sellado y lo que hemos visto solo ha sido una parte de él, es por eso que Stiles es un alto hechicero como les había dicho, al igual que Claudia y Agaratz

-          Es por eso que Laureen quiere derrotarlo porque sus planes se verían frustrados

-          Aún no sabemos dónde está la piedra pero hay que encontrarlo ahora que sabemos sus verdaderos motivos, hay que detenerla antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-          Cuenta conmigo, puede que en el pasado no fui un buen alpha e incluso asesine a mi sobrina deje que la ira me apoderara, pero busco la redención protegeré a Stiles como si fuera de mi familia

-          Yo también, Stiles es más que un amigo, es mi hermano, él estuvo para mi protegió a Allison y me ha ayudado muchas veces con Kira, lo protegeré como sea

-          Sabía que él podía contar con ustedes dos – sonrió antes los otros

Laureen POV

Je, al parecer el plan funciono ahora que Derek no estaba con ese muchacho todo se hacía más fácil, estoy segura que ese mocoso guarda la piedra, tengo que matarlo para robárselo ahora que puedo y seré invencible

-          Jared – llamo a mi fiel ayudante quien aparece inmediato

-          ¿Si Laureen?

-          Hay un tarea que quiero que lleve a cabo

-          Como guste

-          Creo que se dónde encontrar la piedra y tengo una idea

-          ¿La Piedra de Agaratz?

-          La misma, pero necesitamos obtener la energía vital suficiente de seres humanos para poder llamarlo, si creo quien la porta sentirá la necesidad de salvarlos

-          ¿Y porque no lo hicimos antes?

-          Porque no sabía quién podría tenerlo, pero ahora que tengo una idea estoy más segura que es él

-          ¿Quién es?

-          Ya lo veras Jared, pero necesito que hagas lo que te he pedido

-          Serás tú, pero quiero que atraigas a los demás

Scott POV

Luego de haber salido de la clínica me topo con dos hechiceros y me oculto para no ser visto y escucho su conversación

-          Tienes que ir al club que está a dos cuadras de aquí, no tiene perdida, una vez que llegues debes robar la energía de quienes se encuentren presente cuando él llegue déjamelo a mí y tu llama a los otros hechiceros, ya que será el único quien no podrá ser absorbido al ser una criatura no humana

-          Entendido

-          Cuento contigo

Ya están moviéndose, tengo que llamar a los demás y reunirlos en el loft

Lydia POV

Estaba en mi habitación junto a Allison, después de haber ido al cementerio con la manada y no hallar nada me acompaño a mi casa

-          Aún sigo pensando que olvidamos algo

-          Yo también Lydia… algo no está bien aquí y eso que soy humana

-          Es como si… hubiéramos caído en un trampa no se…

-          Sera mejor que – antes de que termine Allison contesta su móvil - ¿Diga? Oh Scott, ¿Qué? Está bien, vamos para allá

-          ¿Qué ocurre?

-          Scott quiere que nos reunamos en el loft de Derek

-          ¿Solo eso?

-          Es mejor que lo escuches de sus palabras

Stiles POV

Estaba en mi cama y ya estaba amaneciendo pero note que algo me tenía sujeto unos brazos fuertes que me hacían sentir cálido y reconfortante a la vez, entonces gire mi cabeza un poco y note al Derek de adolescente dormido y durmiendo relajado sin su camiseta

Flashback

-          _¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

-          _Yo… yo no sé…_

-          _Lo entiendo – noto que el otro baja la cabeza y comienza a marcharse_

-          _Derek espera – el otro se detiene – no es que no quiera… es que… no quiero ilusionarme y volver a ser engañado por algo que no es, ¿me darías un tiempo?_

-          _Te daría todo el tiempo que quieras Stiles_

-          _Gracias_

-          _Sera mejor que me marche y te deje dormir_

-          _No es necesario… - siento que comienzo a sonrojarme por lo que voy a decir – si quieres puedes dormir aquí_

-          _¿Contigo? – noto que muestra una sonrisa maliciosa_

-          _Mejor olvídalo – me tapo con las sabanas y siento que algo más pesado cae y me toma mi cuerpo por la espalda acercándome más a él, era Derek quien me abrazaba con sus brazos y yo no puede dejar de sonreír_

Fin Flashback

¿Cómo me había enamorado de él? ¿Acaso fue la primera vez que le vi con sus amigos cuando apenas era un niño? ¿O fue cuando me salvo de las burlas de Jackson?, aunque este último fue un cambio en el tiempo por el mismo, peor aun así seguía enamorado de él, y se veía tan tranquilo dormir, intente girarme pero el volvió a apretarme mas

-          No te vas a escapar de mi fácilmente Stiles – dijo y reí ante lo dominante que podía ser, me deje llevar y oculte mi rostro en su pecho

Scott POV

Nos reunimos en el loft a excepción de Stiles el necesitaba descansar, Derek estaba con una muchacha que no tenía idea de quien era

-          ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto a Derek evitando encender los ojos de alpha

-          Ella es Paige es mi…

-          Novia y se sobre ustedes prácticamente fui mordida por uno – note la ironía en su voz pero de alguna manera no me fio de ella

-          ¿Novia? – pregunta Lydia

Ahora que caigo en cuenta, es por eso que Stiles no hablado, pues siento el olor de Derek en ella y ella en él, dios ahora lo entiendo todo, ahora que caigo Peter me había contado que Stiles al despertar salió corriendo del loft cuando vio a Derek besar a una chica

-          Había muerto hace unos años pero ya ven volví a la vida

-          No me creeré eso de que el amor te trajo a la vida – escuche a Peter, pero no estaba siendo sarcástico, más bien estaba como en posición de ataque - ¿Quién te revivió?

-          ¿Y eso que importa?

-          Ya basta – corte la tensión – estamos aquí para hablar de las intenciones de Laureen antes que anochezca – al parecer todo ocurría de noche, en el día ella no aparecía

-          Estoy de acuerdo con Scott – Kira se puso de mi lado

-          Peter, Derek y Stiles al entrar encontraron que las intenciones de Laureen es encontrar algo llamado la “Piedra de Agaratz” y robarlo para obtener su poder, ella piensa que esta con Stiles es por eso que lo quiere derrotar

La mayoría a excepción de los tres nombrados quedan en blanco así que decido contarles la historia de la que Deaton nos contó a mí y Peter.

-          Entonces, ella piensa que esta con él – dice Lydia – y quiere evitar que sea un alto hechicero como Deaton nos dijo…

-          Tenemos que protegerlo a toda costa, quizás ya no este ciego pero sin poderes es un blanco fácil para Laureen

Stiles POV

-          Oye, oye ¿Dónde me llevas? ¿Sabes?, estuve muchos días ciego y lo que más quiero ahora es ver

-          Tranquilo ya casi estamos

Nos levantamos y Derek me había dicho que quería mostrarme algo, así que aquí estamos

-          Si me caigo y me rompo una pierna será tu culpa, sabes que no tengo poderes lobunos para recuperarme

-          No te preocupes, no dejare que nada malo te pase – no evito que mi corazón palpite veloz por sus palabras

-          Ya llegamos, ya puedes abrir los ojos

Quita sus manos de mis ojos y yo abro los míos mirando la hermosa vista de todo Beacon Hills, oh dios mío, esto es hermoso

-          Derek… es… precioso

-          Mi madre me solía traer a este lugar con frecuencia – noto que se acerca más a mí y me toma de la cintura a mis espaldas – sé que dijiste que querías tiempo pero eso no quiere decir que no intentaré conquistare

No evito sonreír ante sus palabras y dejar que el tiempo pase sin tener noción de ello

-          Me agrada tu olor

-          ¿A qué huelo? – aunque me sentía como si un perro lo hiciera, pero me aguante lanzar un chiste no quería arruinar el momento

-          A confianza, es agradable

-          Es por qué me siento así ahora Derek

-          Y me encanta que sea así, te protegeré Stiles

-          Gracias Derek, yo también a ti

Derek POV

Los demás se fueron dejándome junto a Paige en el loft, de alguna manera sentía que no era Paige, aunque hayamos pasado la noche… siento que no es ella, y tampoco dejo de pensar en Stiles… aunque me dolía y me odiaba por hacer lo que había hecho, era por su bien, no quería que saliera lastimado por mi culpa.

Salí del lugar, Paige se había acostado a dormir otra vez al parecer, camine sin rumbo y llegue al mirador el cual solía mi madre traerme sin darme cuenta, me trajo muchos recuerdos a medida que me acercaba pero entonces sentí un olor conocido

-          Stiles…

Él estuvo aquí pero no lo veía en ningún lugar ¿Cómo había llegado? No, el camino es muy difícil, solo es suerte que lo haya encontrado y él se perdería con facilidad en el bosque, entonces lo recuerdo a él, más bien a mí, a mi joven yo él lo trajo hasta aquí.

¿Cómo rayos mi yo de adolescencia había llegado como un persona más aquí?, olvido todo al recibir una llamada de Scott

-          ¿Scott?

-          Derek, hemos nos reuniremos en el club, antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-          Dime la dirección y mejor será reunirnos a las afueras de este

-          En seguida

Derek (Adolescente) POV

Junto a Stiles caminamos por el pueblo cuando veo que este se detiene

-          ¿Qué ocurre?

-          Creo que son Scott y los demás quienes están ahí – apunta indicando a un grupo de personas que estaban afuera de un club y en ellos también está mi yo adulto, no evito sentir enojo al verlo - ¿Crees que podrías oírlos?

-          Déjame intentarlo – agudizo mi oído y escucho sus planes – van a entrar al club, al parecer un secuaz de Laureen intenta robar la energía de quienes asistan a la fiesta

-          ¿Acaso Laureen no es la única que podía hacer eso?, olvídalo, será mejor que los sigamos

-          Stiles, puedes salir mal parado

-          Tranquilo puede que no posea poderes pero los entrenamientos con Deaton me han enseñado a protegerme

-          Está bien, pero entraremos los dos

-          Ok, lobo amargado – me rio ante el apodo y tomamos rumbo al club

Laureen POV

Veo como Stiles y otro muchacho quien no sé quién es, se adentran al lugar después de los otros todo está saliendo como debe ser. Muy pronto seré la Diosa de la sombras

-          Maestra Laureen

-          Oh, eres tu Paige – nunca creí que funcionara, al parecer el poder de nigromante se ha fortalecido

-          Quería informar de que ya he alejado a Derek de Stiles como me pidió

-          Ya me he dado cuenta querida, lo has hecho muy bien jaja

-          Pero al parecer otro muchacho esta con el ahora

-          Oh, no te preocupes no es tan fuerte como Derek así que no será problema

-          Entiendo

-          Por cierto Paige, quiero que acompañes a nuestro lobo al club donde también estará Jared para que los distraigas y no interrumpan el ritual que llevara a cabo

-          Como ordene – veo a la chica marcharse

-          Todo está saliendo como yo quiero, todo, solo necesito esperar

Stiles POV

Junto a Derek, el joven claro, seguimos a los demás dentro del club, el lugar era oscuro pero estaba iluminado por luces y se notaba que todos bailaban, la música se me hacía familiar… claro, la escuche aquella vez en el piso de Derek cuando ocurría todo eso del Nogitsune, recuerdo que hasta bese a Caitlin y me hiso dar cuenta de mi bisexualidad

**_Ven a ver mi placer roto_ **

**_Ven a quitar el frío_ **

**_No me dejes replanteo despiadado_ **

**_Nos están dañando, toma el control_ **

**_Toma el control_ **

-          No los logro ver – escucho a la persona a mi lado

-          Yo sip, ahí están – apunto a donde estaban Scott y todos sentados en una mesa

-          Sera mejor que nos mezclemos con el alrededor

-          Yo me sentare un rato, no soy bueno bailando y prefiero sentarme además puedo concentrarme si algo malo ocurre

-          Entiendo, yo me mezclare con la gente ten cuidado, estaré atento si algo te ocurre

-          Derek vamos no soy una damisela en peligro

-          Te protegeré te lo prometí

-          Está bien, está bien – no puedo evitar reírme – diviértete

-          Tú también

**_Nos están dañando, toma el control_ **

**_Nos están dañando, toma el control_ **

Lo veo marchar y no evito sonreír como idiota, quizás no estaría mal dejarme querer por este Derek, después de todo me siento bien estando con él, creo que le diré que acepto ser su novio, aunque lo más probable es que termine abajo pero eso no importa, mientras este con él nada importa.

**_Nos convertimos en la violencia cuando éramos jóvenes y nuestra luz_ **

**_No podemos durar por el fuego_ **

**_Deja que las cosas se queman para sobrevivir_ **

**_Deja que las cosas se queman para sobrevivir_ **

**_Nos están dañando, toma el control_ **

**_Nos están dañando, toma el control_ **

**_Nos están dañando, toma el control_ **

La música cambia y comienzo a vagar en mi mente recordando lo sucedido en el mirador, el Derek adolescente era muy cursi, pero era adorable, quizás ese era el verdadero Derek antes de todas las tragedias que había pasado, aunque tomando en cuenta que Paige para él ya está muerta según lo que me había dicho, aún conserva su parte sentimental, me alegra ser yo quien conozca esa parte de él.

-          Hey no te había visto hermano

-          ¿Scott? – me giro al verlo junto a Kira y se sientan quedando de frente

-          ¿A qué has venido solo?

-          No he venido solo, y he entrado ya que os he visto afuera, muchas gracias por invitarme

-          Stiles, en realidad estamos atentos al parecer Laureen planea algo aquí

-          Me lo imaginaba – en realidad no estaba molesto con ellos solo estaba jugando un rato, pero lo de Laureen era obvio que habían encontrado algo para que la manada entrara todo junta así de repente, más lo que Derek había escuchado lo confirmaba

-          Stiles… en serio no es que quisiéramos invitarte, queremos protegerte, ahora eres un blanco fácil para Laureen, sin ofender

-          Scottie lo sé – me rio al ver su cara de nerviosismo y el otro me mira queriéndome matar y Kira también se ríe – pero tampoco puedo ser una damisela en peligro, además no vengo indefenso y Deaton no solo me enseño a usar las habilidades se protegerme también

-          Lo se… pero no quiero perderte hermano, nadie quiere

-          Tranquilo no me va a pasar nada – Scott era el hermano que nunca tuve, siempre sobreprotegiéndome pero de alguna manera siempre sabía que contaba con el

-          ¿Y quién es tu acompañante? – pregunta Kira esta vez

-          Oh, eso... es algo difícil de explicar

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Bueno quizás con palabras no lo entendáis pero… – lo comienzo a buscar con la mirada hasta que lo encuentro – ahí esta – lo apunto con el dedo para que los otros lo vean

-          Me resulta familiar – dice Kira

-          Espera… ¿acaso es no es el Derek joven?

-          El mismo – digo en respuesta a Scott – no sé cómo ocurrió solo vino a mí una vez que… despertamos del viaje en el tiempo y al salir del loft me encontré con él y me llevo a casa y ha estado conmigo desde ese día

-          ¿Y Derek lo sabe?, me refiero al que te amenaza constantemente – pregunta el alpha

-          Ni idea, pero prefiero no hablar con él… después de lo sucedido

-          Entiendo – lo miro confundido, quizás se enteró pero ¿Cómo? – por cierto, ¿Cómo recuperaste la visión

-          Ah, esto… bueno en el pasado al escuchar como Laureen robaba el poder a mi madre y yo no podía hacer nada comencé a tener un ataque de pánico y bueno, el lobo amargado me beso y como si hubieran lanzado polvos mágicos abrí los ojos recuperando la visión

-          ¡¿Qué Derek te beso?!

-          ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Scott cállate! ¡No eres el único hombre lobo aquí!

-          Lo siento, pero… ¿en serio?

-          Sip, pero después me dijo que era un mal entendido y al despertar bueno, lo vi besarse con otra chica, me entere de es Paige el Derek joven me lo dijo

-          ¿Quién es Paige? – le pregunta Kira a Scott

-          Peter dijo que es esa chica con la que Derek esta, aunque no me fio de ella

Les conté quien era Paige, había decidido tenerlo como un secreto después de que Peter nos lo contara a mí y a Cora, Cora… me pregunto cómo estará

-          ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-          ¿Y que después fueras a preguntarle a un hombre amargado alto y de barba de pocos días para después si me arrancara la garganta o algo peor? No gracias

-          Entonces, por eso Derek tiene los ojos azules cuando es un beta

-          Exacto

-          Yo pensé que era por ser un lobo de nacimiento

-          Yo también lo pensé, pero Derek antes tenía los ojos amarillos como tú antes de ser el gran alpha

-          Por eso Aiden e Ethan volvieron con sus ojos azules al ser beta, el haber matado a su manada y a su líder por órdenes de Deucalion y bueno Peter por haber matado a Laura y quien sabe a cuantos más en su fase de ira

-          Aún recuerdo ese día, quizás fui yo el causante de todo esto

-          Al principio me preguntaba lo mismo Stiles, pero, el haber sido mordido ha mejorado mi vida, ahora puedo salvar a lo inocentes y proteger a quienes me importan

-          Te has vuelto todo un alpha, me siento orgulloso de ti ahora solo necesito un pañuelo y la música emotiva

-          No seas idiota hermano jaja

Reímos los tres y Scott lleva a Kira invitándola a bailar, esto lo quiero ver si yo soy malo Scott es horrible, la kitsune tímidamente acepta y me rio cuando los veo juntos y Scott se mueve algo perdido peor que un robot.

Miro a mi alrededor buscando alguna señal de algo extraño, pero veo a Derek con Paige besándose y eso me rompe así que quito mi vista, también veo a Isaac junto a Allison, quien lo diría, como a Aiden junto a Lydia, Ethan solo estaba sentado junto a Peter por si algo ocurría, pero no lo encontraba, al Derek joven, se había mezclado bien, creo.

Derek POV

Paige había llegado sentándose a mi lado, los demás se habían mezclado con la multitud a excepción de mí, Peter e Ethan, la muchacha comenzó a besarme sin darme cuenta y lo vi a él, ¿Qué hacia Stiles acá? Estaba sentado solo en aquella mesa, me separe de Paige un poco diciéndole que me esperara y me dirigí donde estaba

-          ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Stiles? – el otro me mira sorprendido para mirar a otro lado

-          Disfrutar el panorama creo ¿acaso no puedo?

-          Debes irte

-          ¿Qué? Soy libre de decidir lo que quiera Derek

-          Stiles, no me hagas repetírtelo – estando acá es un blanco fácil

-          ¿Por qué no vuelves con Paige?, deberías preocuparte por ella, también puede estar en peligro – su indiferencia me estaba hartando

-          ¡Ya basta Stiles! – siento como poso una mano con las garras afuera en la mesa y la oculto en seguida al darme cuenta

-          Hey – entonces escucho su voz – quería saber si querías bailar

-          ¿Tú otra vez?

-          Oh Derek no te había visto – mi yo de joven había llegado, llevándose a Stiles con el donde estaban los demás, sentí que me quitaban algo importante, aunque suene estúpido ya que el soy yo.

Stiles POV

Acepte la petición, apenas Derek me grito las cosas se pondrían feas y el otro Derek llego en el momento justo

-          Gracias por sacarme de ahí

-          Te dije que estaría atento, bueno, ¿vas a bailar?

-          Derek… en serio no soy muy bueno

-          Solo déjate llevar y yo te guiare

**_Cuando parece_**  
**_Que el mundo a tu alrededor se quiebra_**  
**_Y se siente_**  
**_Como si allí no hay nadie más a tu alrededor_**  
**_Y esta callado_**  
**_Allí hay un silencio, en la oscuridad_**  
**_Y suena_**  
**_Como si el carnaval se termino_**

Siento como Derek toma mis brazos posándolos alrededor de su cuello y en seguida coloca las suyas alrededor de mi cintura para atraerme a él, se me pone la piel de gallina por así decirlo al sentirlo tan cerca estando de frente y comienza a seguirme al ritmo de la música

**_Caminas_**  
**_En los llenos espacios vacíos_**  
**_Y miras fijamente_**  
**_El vacío a tu alrededor_**  
**_Quieres ir_**  
**_A la ciudad y las luces brillantes_**  
**_Escapan_**  
**_De los pecadores que te rodean_**

-          Lo haces bien ¿Por qué dices que lo hacías mal?

-          Quizás es porque eres tu quien me guía – le digo con picardía

-          Puede

**_Porque estaré allí_**  
**_Y tu estarás allí_**  
**_Nos encontraremos uno al otro en la oscuridad_**  
**_Y me veras_**  
**_Y yo te veré también_**  
**_Porque estaremos juntos en la oscuridad_**

**_Porque si viene por ti_**  
**_Entonces viene por mí_**  
**_Porque estaré allí_**  
**_Porque nos necesitamos uno al otro en la oscuridad_**  
**_Y si te aterroriza_**  
**_Entonces me aterroriza_**  
**_Porque estaré allí_**  
**_Así que nos tenemos el uno al otro en la oscuridad_**

Seguimos al ritmo de la música la cual no es ni tan rápida y ni tan lenta, pero perfecta para este momento y siento como la letra se adapta tanto a nosotros, dejo llevarme por el ambiente olvidándome del alrededor

**_Miro en el cielo_**  
**_Allí las chispas brillan como hielo_**  
**_Quieres que te lleve hasta allí_**  
**_Quiero que te quedes conmigo_**  
**_Porque no eres el único_**  
**_el único_**

-          Derek…

-          ¿Si?

-          ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste que si quería ser tu novio?

-          Si, ¿ocurrió algo malo?

-          Si quiero serlo

**_No, no_ **  
**_No te preocupes_**  
**_No eres el único_**

Veo como el otro sonríe y me besa en el acto, siento mariposas en el estómago, Derek me sostiene más fuerte apegando aún más nuestros cuerpos, es la misma sensación que tuve con Derek en el pasado, coloco mis manos en sus mejillas para sostenerme de él y profundizar más el beso, soy la chica sexy del chico cool.

**_Porque si viene por ti_**  
**_Entonces viene por mí_**  
**_Pero estaré allí_**  
**_Porque nos necesitamos el uno al otro en la oscuridad_**  
**_Y si eso te panifica_**  
**_Entonces me panifica a mí también_**  
**_Pero estaré allí_**  
**_Así que nos tenemos el uno al otro en la oscuridad_**  
  
**_En la oscuridad_**  
**_En la oscuridad_**  
**_Nos necesitaremos el uno al otro en la oscuridad_**  
  
**_En la oscuridad_**  
**_En la oscuridad_**  
**_Nos abrazaremos el uno al otro en la oscuridad_**  
  
**_Ahora estamos a salvo juntos en la oscuridad_**  
  
**_Porque nos tenemos el uno al otro en la oscuridad_**

Nos separamos cuando acaba la música y por falta de aire y veo los ojos azules que me encantan tanto como los verdes originales que tiene

-          Derek tus ojos…

-          Estando contigo nada más me importa Stiles – no sé cómo lo hace pero sus palabras me hacen sonreír como un idiota y me vuelve a dar un beso corto pero no por eso deja de ser asombroso

Derek POV

¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Ahora sí que lo mato! Ese imbécil… beso a Stiles, agh. Me dirijo donde ellos a fuertes pasos pero en eso todos los humanos comienzan a caer de a poco, a excepción de Allison y Stiles.

-          ¡Scott!

-          ¡Ya lo he visto! – responde este

Toda la manada comienza a reunirse incluyendo a Stiles y al otro sujeto, nunca creí odiarme tanto, pero lo odiaba.

-          Está pasando ¿cierto? El plan de Laureen – dice Lydia

-          Tenemos que permanecer juntos y proteger a Stiles – dice Scott a lo cual todos asentimos

-          Jajaja han caído en la trampa que ineptos – esa voz me es familiar

El sujeto encapuchado una vez absorbida la energía se revela ante nosotros debí imaginarme que él estaría aquí

-          Jared…

-          Entréguenme la Piedra de Agaratz y devolveré esta energía a sus dueños

-          Eso nunca – dice el alpha quien está al frente de todos nosotros

-          Muy bien, entonces lo tomare por mí mismo

Jared se lanza contra nosotros, al instante comienza una batalla en la que aparecen otros hechiceros volviéndose más difícil luchar

Derek (Adolescente) POV

Junto a Stiles comenzamos a defendernos, el con un arma que trae consigo y yo en mi forma de hombre lobo, no lo dejo de perder de vista

-          ¡Cuidado Derek! – dice cuando golpea en la nuca a un hechicero que estuvo a punto de atacarme por la espalda

-          Buen golpe

-          Gracias, te dije que podría luchar

Allison POV

Junto a mi arco estaba con Lydia quien llevaba un bate

-          ¿Un bate?

-          Puedo hacer muchas cosas con bate, ya conoces el dicho cariño, “una mujer es peligrosa estando armada”

Lydia golpea con mucha fuerza a uno de ellos mientras que yo sigo lanzando flechas en puntos críticos para derrotarlos

Isaac POV

Junto a los gemelos luchamos con un grupo de hechiceros quienes se acercan a nosotros

-          Si pudieran fusionarse – digo intentando hablar y luchar a la vez – esto sería más fácil

-          Créeme, nosotros lo pensamos a menudo – dice Ethan quien vuelve a golpear al enemigo con sus garras

Kira POV

A lo lejos noto un cable con electricidad, lo tomo con agudeza esquivando al enemigo para luego darle un sablazo con la katana y cargando su potencia en mis manos, lo lanzo contra un grupo de hechiceros que tenían acorralado a Scott

-          Gracias

-          De nada

Jared POV

-          Se acabo

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero antes de que me lanzara contra Stiles su acompañante me lastimo el brazo inhabilitándome temporalmente, justo en el momento en que casi tengo al hechicero

-          No te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo – me dice el otro

-          Buena jugada… pero ya tendremos más diversión después

Me retiro con los hechiceros que quedan escapando del lugar

Stiles POV

Noto que la gente comienza a despertar al parecer estaba recuperando su energia

-          Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí

Todos asienten y así salimos del club

-          Al parecer ya están buscando el cristal y no sabemos dónde está pero ellos si por lo que veo

-          Lo encontraremos antes que ellos, no te preocupes – me dice el Derek joven uniendo su mano con la mía y escucho un gruñido por parte del otro Derek

-          Espera… ¿Alguien podría explicarme porque tenemos a un Derek adolescente aquí? – pregunta la banshee

-          Nadie lo sabe Lydia ni siquiera yo – le digo en respuesta – ni siquiera él lo sabe, solo sabemos que aquí se encuentra

-          Y es un incordio – escucho al otro Derek decir y siento que me aprieta con fuerza la mano quien me tiene sostenido

-          Derek tranquilo – le susurro para calmarlo y hace efecto

-          Por cierto ¿Dónde está Paige? – pregunta Peter y todos nos damos cuenta que no está con nosotros

Laureen POV

¡Rayos!, estuvo demasiado cerca si no hubiera sido por ese mocoso que esta con Stiles

-          Laureen, lo siento es mi culpa

-          Por supuesto que es tu culpa inútil, y eso merece un castigo el peor castigo – lanzo un hechizo de electricidad tan fuerte que ni el podrá soportarlo pero lo suficiente para no asesinarlo aún me es útil – espero que esto sirva como lección Jared porque no te lo volveré a repetir

-          Entiendo Laureen…

-          Mi señora – escucho la voz de Paige

-          Oh Paige

-          Siento el haberle fallado, distraje como pude a Derek pero Stiles no estaba solo y no me di cuenta mis disculpas, si desea castigarme lo entiendo

-          No te preocupes querida el idiota que necesita ser castigado es Jared no tu

Me acerco al Nemeton dejando a los otros donde estaban

-          Tenemos que encontrar la piedra, ellos saben de su existencia y si lo encuentran todo mi plan se verá destruido y me destruirán teniendo esa ventaja, no lo permitiré, ¡SERÉ LA SOBERANA DE LA OSCURIDAD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así quedan tan solo tres capítulos, para el final de esta historia aunque es muy pronto quiero agradeceros por el apoyo que me dais con vuestros comentarios este capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes :3


	10. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La manada llega al lugar del enemigo, pero cosas inesperadas ocurrirán... y el poder de la piedra es revelado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpa el no haber actualizado el lunes, por los mismos motivos del cap anterior me vere en la tarea de actualizar el domino los dos últimos cap a excepción del 12 XD sin mas os dejo con el cap numero 10.  
> El "Anteriormente" lo pondré en la semana por lo mismo, el tiempo en la universidad me ha consumido bastante sobre todo la distancia en donde queda esta ¬¬
> 
> la canción que sale mas adelante se llama así
> 
> Foster The People - Don't Stop (Color On The Walls)

Allison POV

Después de lo del club nos dirigimos al loft para planear el ataque a Laureen, ya teníamos suficiente pruebas como para dar el ataque directo, aunque aún no encontrábamos la piedra de Agaratz, no podíamos perder más tiempo, así que como siempre Stiles nos explicaba cómo nos adentraríamos mediante la copia de un mapa del bosque que papa me había facilitado.

-          Muy bien… se supone que el Nemeton está aquí – decía mientras marcaba un circulo en el papel con un marcador

-          Entonces es ahí donde tenemos que dirigirnos

-          Oh claro entonces en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo planeando un movimiento mejor nos largamos

-          Yo solo decía – se defendía Isaac

-          Como iba diciendo, no creo que Laureen se encuentre en el Nemeton, pues cuando viajamos al pasado Peter y Derek vieron una cabaña, yo solo escuchaba lo que decían por mi ceguera, pero si ese lugar aún existe debe ser donde ellos se reúnen

-          ¿Y dónde está esa cabaña? – pregunto para ir directo al grano

-          Recuerdo que estaba cerca del Nemeton… - escuche decir al tío de Derek – aquí estoy seguro de que es aquí

-          Espero que tu memoria no te falle Peter

-          Oh, Stiles puede que tenga más defectos que virtudes – wow lo admite – pero mi memoria jamás falla

-          Bien entonces ya sabemos lo que vamos a hacer

-          Sera mejor esperar que el sol comience a esconderse – dijo esta vez el Derek adolescente a lo que el otro solo gruño en su presencia – es cuando Laureen aparece ¿no?

-          Podríamos dividirnos en dos grupos unos que permanezcan afuera distrayendo a los hechiceros y otros que entren directo a la cabaña, me ofrezco voluntaria para estar afuera

-          Allison tiene razón, si vamos todos juntos haremos lo que ella quiere – escucho al beta de Scott apoyarme – yo voy con ella

-          Yo me uno a Allison – dijo mi mejor amiga mientras se limaban las uñas

-          Yo también – fue el turno de Isaac

-          Nosotros vamos con Allison también – tener a los gemelos sería una ventaja

-          Supongo que no me queda de otra - ¿Peter ayudara? Wow… eso es nuevo

Stiles POV

Veía como Isaac, Peter, Liam, Lydia, Aiden e Ethan se unían a Allison e incluso Derek, para distraer a los seguidores de Laureen

-          Entonces yo seré de los que entren al lugar ¿Quién va conmigo? – dijo Scott con firmeza como el alpha que es

-          Por supuesto que voy contigo hermano, aún tengo el sarcasmo y una vara para defenderme – al decir esto Scott solo rio

-          Donde vaya Stiles yo voy – Derek adolescente era un poco cursi pero adorable

-          Yo creo que también voy con ustedes… – dijo Kira esta vez

Entonces así quedo el grupo, el primero el de Allison quien distraería mientras nuestro grupo conformado por Scott, los Derek adolescente, Kira y yo, entraríamos a la cabaña

-          Entonces tendremos que esperar el atardecer…

-          Stiles necesito hablar contigo un poco… - me llamo Derek joven a lo cual asentí y lo seguí, disculpándome antes con los demás

Cada uno se dirigía a su casa al parecer, así que junto a Derek adolescente fuimos a la mía, en mi habitación por la hora mi padre seguramente estaba en la comisaria

-          ¿Qué ocurre Derek?

-          Creo que… ahora sé porque aparecí de la nada…

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          El por qué aparecí de pronto, Stiles yo solo soy una parte de la mente del verdadero Derek

-          ¿Entonces sois gemelos?

-          No es así, soy una memoria de Derek Stiles… no soy del todo real

-          Pues para mí todo lo que ha pasado contigo ha sido bastante real

-          Tengo miedo de dejarte Stiles

-          Hey, tranquilo – me acerque a él y lo abrace – pase lo que pase estamos juntos en esto

-          Stiles…

-          Así que cálmate, seas una memoria o no, para mi eres bastante real y jodidamente sexy

-          ¿Sexy?

-          Vamos no te hagas el desentendido

-          Tienes razón, pero puede que me guste oírlo viniendo de ti – en eso él toma mi cintura y me mira lascivamente

-          ¿A si? – le digo pícaramente – no sabía que el lobo amargado tenia preferencias en mi persona

-          No sabes cuantas Stiles, y esta es una de ellas

**_No pares, no pares, no pares_ **

**_De hablarme_ **

**_No pares, no pares, no pares_ **

**_De darme cosas_ **

**_No pares, no pares, no pares_ **

**_De reírte de ello_ **

El me besa, pero no como antes sino apasionadamente y me apega más a su cuerpo para evitar que me escape sin dejar de besarme, yo correspondo sin ningún problema mientras que nuestras ropas comienzan a dejar un rastro en el piso y mi cama seria testigo de lo que pasaría a continuación.

Allison POV

-          Entonces ya saben dónde está Laureen – decía mi padre mientras guardaba flechas de plata en mi carcaj

-          No es que lo sepamos del todo… pero es una suposición bastante acertada papa

-          ¿Entraras con ellos a la cabaña?

-          No, estaré con otro grupo distrayendo a los hechiceros que puedan estar cerca del nemeton para que otro grupo entre al lugar

-          Iré contigo

-          Papa estos días has estado muy cansado buscando indicios de todo, es mejor que descanses

-          Puede, pero no puedo descansar cuando una hechicera con delirios de poder ha sido despertada y los inocentes salen lastimados, es mi deber de cazador hija

-          Está bien, pero tengamos cuidado ¿sí? – aunque sabía que mi padre podía cuidarse solo a la perfección, temía de todas maneras perderlo era el único familiar que me quedaba

-          Tú también tenlo hija – solo asentí a sus palabras, para luego colocarme el carcaj y mi fiel arco mientras que mi padre tomaba su pistola

Stiles POV

Aun no creía lo que había ocurrido… ¡me había acostado con Derek!, y también la luz del día comenzaba a tener un tono rojizo, teníamos que reunirnos en el loft, Derek estaba durmiendo así que lo moví para despertarlo, cosa que con algo de esfuerzo me resulto

-          Derek, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás en el loft

-          Está bien, preparémonos entonces

Dándome un beso en la frente y yo sonriendo ante el acto el comenzó a vestirse y yo hice lo mismo pero tapándome con las sabanas, evitare el comentario de que me costó caminar, aunque no lo crean soy muy vergonzoso, y Derek… bueno como si nada se paseaba desnudo y me era difícil no mirarlo, aunque no estaba tan desarrollado sus músculos como su yo adulto, si tenía lo suyo.

Termine de vestirme y al parecer Derek también, tome el arma que Deaton me había otorgado hace ya unos meses y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta negra que me había colocado, prácticamente había cambiado todo mi ropero.

Nos subimos al jeep, quedando Derek al copiloto, pero había algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas desde que me dijo que era solo una memoria

-          Por cierto Derek…

-          ¿Qué ocurre?

-          ¿Cómo supiste que eras una memoria?

-          Fue aquella vez en el club, cuando viste a la manada a lo lejos y estabas conmigo, al entrar pude escuchar una conversación entre Laureen y Paige

-          ¿Cómo?

-          De alguna manera recordé que Laureen fue quien trajo a Paige, y cuando esta beso a Derek fue como si una parte de la memoria de mi yo verdadero se desprendió dando mi forma… tengo la sensación de que Paige trama algo y esta con la hechicera

-          Pero… Paige es tu novia en tu época por así decirlo, no estoy diciendo que estas viejo

-          La Paige que yo recuerdo era alguien amable y llena de alegría, de hecho era como tú, y murió por mi culpa

-          Derek…

-          No tranquilo, ella descansa en paz, pero la Paige que ahora está con nosotros solo es un ente creado por Laureen manipulado a su merced, tenemos que liberar ese alma Stiles para que vuelva a descansar donde debe

-          Lo se… solo una pregunta más Derek

-          Dime

-          Si Paige es liberada… ¿Qué pasara contigo?

-          No lo sé… lo más probable es que vuelva a unirme a la memoria de mi veredero yo

-          Entonces, tendrá un fin – respiro profundo, aunque después de todo agradezco que este Derek me halla querido en cuanto pudiera, no debía ser egoísta tampoco – creo que puedo soportarlo

-          Stiles

-          No, no pasa nada

-          Hey mírame – detengo el jeep y con sus manos me incita a mirarlo a esos ojos verdes que me encantan – no importa donde estés, yo siempre estaré contigo

Mis lágrimas se hicieron notar y Derek solo me beso tiernamente para después seguir conduciendo y llegar al loft.

Ethan POV

Había pasado el tiempo con Danny explicándole todo el plan, le dije que permaneciera en casa ya que no sabía lo que podría librarse esta noche en el ataque a Laureen, después de pasar un tiempo juntos el solo estaba ocultándose ya, así que me despedí de él y fui donde el loft

Al llegar, me encontré con casi todos, solo faltaba Scott y Kira

-          Entonces falta nuestro gran alpha que aún no llega – decía Stiles con su típico sarcasmo – me encanta como se toma en serio su papel – tenía algo de razón, Scott era el alpha de la manada y aun no llegaba

-          De todos no podemos ir sin él, ¿alguien ha sabido algo de Kira? Ella también falta – pregunte obteniendo un silencio indicando que no sabían nada

-          ¡Lo siento! – escuche como dos personas llegaban, los reyes de Roma claro

-          Hablando de Kira y Scott… - escuche decir a Peter

-          Da igual será mejor ponerse en marcha antes de que sea más tarde – dijo el ex alpha que dio su poder a su hermana

Derek POV

Cada uno subía a su vehículo, a lo cual mi otro yo se subía junto a Stiles en el jeep, la ira otra vez comenzaba a invadirme, además, había sentido como el olía a Stiles y visceversa, no lo podía creer, ignore mi vista y me subí al cámara

-          Increíble – no podía quitarme la cabeza la imagen de esos dos

-          Derek

Escuche una voz mirando a toda dirección, pero sin encontrar algo aún seguía escuchando la voz en mi cabeza

-          Derek – escucho la misma voz otra vez, estando más cerca y giro de donde proviene encontrándome con Paige

-          ¿Paige? ¿Dónde estabas?

-          No era yo, ella es solo una manipulación de Laureen

-          ¿Qué? – alce ambas cejas no entendía ll que me decía

-          Laureen me ha traído a la vida privándome de mi descanso, a la vez me ha manipulado para alejarte de Stiles y hacerlo un blanco fácil debes derrotar a ese ser que aparenta ser yo Derek, además, solo así harás que tu memoria vuelva a ti

-          ¿Memoria?

-          Tu versión más joven, es una parte de ti que Paige os separo cuando te beso al volver del pasado

-          Ya veo

-          Por favor Derek, sé que puedo contar contigo

Y en eso desapareció y dirigí mi vista al frente volviendo a lo que estaba, siguiendo a los demás al bosque

Allison POV

Llegamos al lugar acordado, el otro grupo tomo rumbo donde se dirigían, los gemelos se transformaron al igual que Peter, Liam, Isaac y Derek, solo que este último tomo su forma de lobo completa dejando caer su ropa, Lydia tomaba un arco extra que papa había traído

-          Permanezcamos juntos – dijo mi papa fijándome a la vez de que ya estaba oscureciendo – ellos no tardaran en llegar al notar nuestra presencia

Y así fui una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente oscuro el bosque y solo se notaba la luz de luna alumbrando el lugar donde estaba el nemeton, apareció Jared con un ejército de hechiceros

-          Vaya, vaya… no creía que fueras los suficientemente valientes para un ataque directo… me sorprendéis…

-          Oh, eso es bueno, porque tenemos más cartas bajo la manga de lo que piensas – escuche a la banshee seguirle el juego

-          Rindanse de una vez, dejen a Beacon Hills en paz – decía mientras lo apuntaba con mi arco y sostenía una flecha en un ángulo perfecto para darle

-          Jajaja lo siento, no puedo hacer tratos a menos que tengáis la piedra de Agaratz podría pensármelo

-          ...

-          Aunque lo supiéramos no te lo daríamos – esta vez fue Ethan quien hablo

El otro solo sonrió maliciosamente y en chasquido con sus dedos ordeno que sus magos atacaron los hombres lobo lanzaron un fuerte rugido y también comenzaron a atacar mientras que mi papa, yo y Lydia nos colocábamos lejos para atacar a distancia.

-          Espero que los demás estén bien

-          Tranquila Allison, tienen a Scott, es un alpha

-          Tienes razón – asentí a lo que Lydia me decía y seguí concentrándome el ataque

Stiles POV

Logramos llegar y antes de entrar escuchamos el ruido de la batalla que se había librado donde estaba el grupo de Allison, Scott se quedó mirando un rato

-          Hermano, ellos estarán bien, Allison es más fuerte de lo que creemos

-          Tienes razón – bajo su mirada para dirigirla a la entrada – entremos de una vez

Entramos a la cabaña abandonada la cual había tenido mejores días, pero al centro de esta había una escalera de caracol que bajaba, seguramente guiaba donde Laureen estaba, mire a Scott y el entendió a la perfección, se colocó delante de nosotros junto a Derek joven, dejándome junto a Kira atrás, yo desenfunde la vara que tenía para defenderme

Cada paso que dábamos en las escaleras no evitaba colocarme tenso y al parecer los hombres lobos lo sintieron porque me miraron de manera preocupada

-          ¿Estás bien Stiles? – pregunto el alpha

-          No pasa nada, solo estoy algo nervioso… se me pasara pronto

-          Tranquilo no dejaremos que nada te pase ¿Cierto? – dijo mirando a los otros dos quienes asintieron

-          Gracias chicos

-          Vamos, sigamos caminando

Seguimos bajando y a medida que avanzábamos todo se volvía más oscuro, pero una débil luz se hacía presente. Llegamos al final de la escalera y aquí estaba más iluminado pero solo por velas, había símbolos rúnicos por todas partes

-          Jamás creí que pudieran deducir mi escondite, creo que los sobreestime

-          Eso se debe a mi grandiosa mente, ¿cierto que es grandiosa? – si no tenía poderes usaría el sarcasmo mi antigua arma

-          Libera a Beacon Hills de toda esta oscuridad – dijo Scott mientras colocaba sus ojos rojos y Derek hacia lo mismo solo que los de él se volvían azules

-          Me temo que no… a menos que tengáis lo que busco podría pensármelo

-          Si quieres la piedra lamento decirte que que no tenemos idea de donde esta – dijo Kira sorprendiéndome, esta chica me caía mas que bien

-          Lo que ella dice – dije apoyándola

-          Sois unos necios cuando está siempre ha estado con ustedes manada de inútiles

Allison POV

Aunque llevábamos ventaja, la batalla contra los magos resultaba difícil ya que también comenzaron a aparecer los Onis otra vez y teníamos que concentrarnos en ambos, menos mal que traje flechas de plata, estaba junto a Lydia mientras que papa estaba un poco más alejado de nosotras.

Derek POV

Estas cosas llamadas Onis eran más fuerte que antes, eran más rápidos incluso, pero aun así lograba esquivarlos y dejárselos a Allison, Lydia y Chris, ya que su debilidad era la plata, mientras que con los demás nos centrábamos en los hechiceros.

Mientras seguía atacando a los hechiceros a lo lejos note a Paige, quien era totalmente frio, no era la que conocía ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

-          _Debes derrotar a ese ser que aparenta ser yo Derek…_

Recordé lo que el fantasma de ella me había dicho hace unas horas, era la única manera de que volviera a descansar, me centre en ella dirigiéndome lo bastante rápido para no ser notado, y al alcanzar mi objetivo logre derrotarla en un momento en que esta estaba desprevenida, lanzándome contra ella y dándole un zarpazo con una de mis patas, su cuerpo se volvió una especie de humo negro que se vaporizo en el aire

Stiles POV

Laureen nos había encerrado a todos sin darnos cuenta en un calabozo

-          Stiles… – lo oí llamarme

-          ¿Si Derek? De…

Y lo que vi me sorprendió el cuerpo de Derek estaba totalmente iluminado y del desprendía unas especie de pequeñas luces

-          ¡¿Derek que te está pasando?!

-          ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?! – Scott también estaba preocupado

-          Estoy volviendo donde pertenezco… después de todo solo soy una memoria

-          Derek no – sentía como me ardían mis ojos y las lágrimas se hacían presentes – por favor… no te vayas

-          Stiles lo siento… pero no puedo hacer nada

-          Derek… – y caí de rodillas dejando que mis lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro

-          Hey – sentí como se acercaba a mi hincándose y limpiabas mis lágrimas con su mano – no llores, recuerda lo que te dije, que siempre estaría contigo, después de todo soy Derek, soy una parte de su memoria

-          Por favor no me dejes, Derek te amo demasiado que no soportaría tu ida, joder te amo con demasía que no soportaría estar solo sabiendo que mis sentimientos son correspondido… por favor… no quiero estar solo

-          Stiles, no te dejare solo, estaré siempre contigo, te prometí que te protegería y seguirá así

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, fue un beso casto, y yo no dejaba de sentirme triste y al dejar de hacerlo el cuerpo de Derek adolescente comenzó a desaparecer cada vez más hasta no existir.

-          ¡DEREK!

Derek POV

Sentí en mi mente como nuevos recuerdos venían a mí, sobre una que me cautivo había estado con Stiles antes del ataque en el estábamos ahora, aunque fue mi yo adolescente era yo después de todo y eso me hacía sentir querer ir donde estaba el, era un idiota el alejarme de él, lo amaba y si no quería que algo le pasara lo protegería con mi vida, es una promesa que cumpliría

Kira POV

Stiles aún estaba llorando después de lo sucedido, me dolía el verlo así, ¿Por qué la vida le arrebataba todo? ¿Acaso no se cansaba de hacerlo sufrir?, Scott estaba cerca de él intentando consolarlo, me acerque a ellos y recordé lo que Derek le había dicho antes de desaparecer

-          Stiles… recuerda lo que te dijo – no respondía solo seguía llorando y Scott no sabía que hacer – te prometió que estaría siempre contigo y estoy segura de que cumplirá con su promesa

-          ¿Cómo? – ahora me veía pero su dolor se manifestaba en su rostro, no un dolor físico si no un dolor emocional – por primera vez la persona que amo me correspondía, y ahora se va, el otro Derek solo me gruñe, amenaza y me odia, me dice tarado ni siquiera me soporta ¿cómo estará conmigo si ni siquiera me soporta?

Eso me había dejado sin habla, pero aun así no me quedaría sin apoyarlo

-          No lo sé… pero sus palabras eran sinceras y creo que el otro Derek si te quiere Stiles

No dijo más y lanzó a mí y a Scott incitando a abrazarlo a lo cual no nos negamos, después de un rato volvió a estar más calmado

-          ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – dijo Scott con un tono preocupado

-          Creo… pero espero que ese lobo amargado venga y me proteja como dijo

-          Estamos seguros de lo que hará

-          ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Liam había llegado al parecer lo mandaron al no haber avisado que era hora de reunirse todos, pues esa era la tarea de Scott como alpha, pero ya que nos encerraron era imposible

-          Laureen nos ha encerrado y no podemos salir aunque no lo creas pero aquí dentro está lleno de fresno de montaña y ni yo ni Scott podemos usar nuestros poderes

-          Espera intentare algo

El beta saco sus garras y las introdujo en el cerrojo abriéndola con éxito dejándonos el paso libre

-          ¡Liam! ¡Eres asombroso!

-          Eso es gracias a ti y a Derek junto a Stiles, el haberme ayudado aquella vez en luna llena

-          ¿Ves Scott? ¡Soy un increíble yoda!

-          Gracias Liam – Scott se acercó a él posando una mano en su hombro – avisa a los demás que entren al lugar mientras nosotros volveremos donde Laureen

-          Entendido – y Liam se marchó a cuatro patas

-          Volvamos donde estábamos, es hora de volver con Laureen

Laureen POV

No creí que fuera tan fácil capturar a esos idiotas, pero ya lo había hecho y podía seguir con lo mío, tenía que encontrar la forma de obtener esa piedra ahora que tenía la oportunidad de tenerlo tan cerca

-          Laureen… – escuche que una voz familiar decía mi nombre – es bueno volver a verte

-          Imposible – ese maldito, el hijo de Claudia estaba con los otros y habían salido del calabazo ¿pero cómo rayos? No importa los destrozare aquí mismo

-          Se acabó el juego – vi como el alpha de su amigo se transformaba y comenzaba a atacarme al igual que la kitsune junto a su katana

Ambos no luchaban bastante bien, mientras que yo usaba magia para detener sus ataques físicos, y sentí que alguien golpeaba mi espalda, ese maldito hechicero tenia una vara de metal en su mano como arma

-          Pagaras lo que le hiciste a mi madre Laureen

El mocoso había mejorado bastante desde la última vez, pero eso no decía que me fuera a vencer aunque fueran tres contra mí, yo tenía más ventaja que ellos

-          Siento desilusionarte en tu plan vengativo querido pero creo que fallaras – tome su brazo no activo y lo lance lejos

-          ¡Stiles! – gritaron el lobo y la kitsune al unísono patéticos

Aproveche su momento de vulnerabilidad para derribarlos

-          Aggh – por muy alpha que fuera no era lo suficientemente fuerte

-          Yo… no dejare que lastimes a la gente que aprecio ¡JAMAS! – y sus ojos se volvieron con un brillo violeta

-          ¡Eso es imposible! – ¡se supone que es un humano!

Sus ojos volvieron a su color normal y se lanzó contra mí, al parecer sus heridas se habían curado, pero seguía siendo un humano ya que no sentía una fuerza de magia dentro de el

Liam POV

Tal como había dicho Scott ya estaba por llegar donde los demás quienes aún seguían luchando pero en el paso fui acechado por Jared

-          Adonde crees que vas niño

-          Adelante, no te tengo miedo hechicero

Admito que Jared era bastante fuerte, pero no me dejaría atemorizar, sé que podía derrotarlo así que eso es lo que haría, lucharía contra él.

El mayor me lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra pero lograba esquivarlos aunque con dificultad, en un despiste logre derribar a uno de sus seguidores, confundiéndolo y atacando a Jared por la espalda y lo lanzaba lejos con una patada

-          Jamás subestimes el poder de un beta

El otra me miro con odio intentando levantarse, mientras que uno de los seguidores intento hacer lo mismo conmigo pero actué más rápido, tomándolo por el brazo lo derribe dejándolo inmóvil a la vez. El hechicero mayor me lanzo una gran bola de fuego pero logre esquivarla

-          ¡Maldito lobo! – escuche maldecirme a Jared

-          Y yo que pensaba que nos estábamos divirtiendo – creo que estoy contagiado con el sarcasmo de Stiles

La lucha contra ellos seguía hasta que solo quede Jared y yo, ambos muy mal heridos pero este escapo, y yo aún debía avisar a los demás antes de que algo malo le pasara a Scott junto a los otros adentro

Peter POV

¿Acaso estos onis no dejan de salir?, esas cosas cada vez se hacían más presentes y los Argent junto a Lydia se estaban quedando sin munición de plata, genial… no caí en la cuenta cuando Derek en su forma de lobo me salvo de un espadazo por la espalda

-          Veo que aún me quieres sobrino – escuche un gruñido en respuesta

En eso Lydia grita, haciendo que todos nos tapemos los oídos por inercia, su grito solo podía significar una cosa alguien iba a morir y no lo sabemos

-          ¿A que ha sido ese grito?

-          Es… es…

Los Oni habían dejado de aparecer, concentrándonos ahora en lo dicho por la banshee

-          ¿Qué? – tenía un mal presentimientos de esto

-          Stiles… Stiles va a morir…

Imposible ¿pero qué diablos?, claro, ahora es un humano, es vulnerable gracias a esa maldita de Laureen. La banshee estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer, en eso llega el beta de Scott

Laureen POV

El alpha se había vuelto a levantar dirigiéndose a mí para atacarme, logre esquivarlo pero antes de que me diera cuenta la kitsune casi me da un sablazo, logre esquivarlo también ¿acaso son tan novatos que no pueden conmigo?

-          Vamos chicos, pensé que seríais capaz de derrotarme

Mientras seguía luchando contra estos dos dirigí mi vista hasta el ex hechicero… estoy segura de que él tiene la piedra que busco.

-          Se acabo

Ya fue suficiente diversión, por lo cual cree una onda de impacto alejando a mis atacantes y encerrándolos a la vez en un muro de fuego, a excepción de Stiles

-          Así os estay mejor

-          ¡Libéralos de inmediato Lareen!

-          ¿Por qué? Si se ven lindos así

El hijo de Claudia intento romper la barrera con sus manos omitiendo las palabras del alpha, era obvio que no se quemaría después de todo sin poderes sigue siendo un hechicero

-          Si me das la piedra, los podría liberar y no os molestaría mas

-          ¡¿Por qué tanto revuelo por una piedra?!

-          No es cualquier piedra en realidad es una chintamani, una piedra de hacer los deseos realidad de quien la porte, es por eso que debe ser mía, un poder enorme debe ser mío

-          Pues… lo siento no tengo idea en donde esta y supiera, tampoco te la entregaría

La actitud de ese adolescente me estaba hartando asi que lo empotre a la pared

-          Y yo que creí que los Hale eran solo los que empotraban

-          Escúchame bien mocoso, la piedra está dentro de tu cuerpo, y si no la sacas de ahí yo mismo me veré obligado a hacerlo

-          Pues lo siento mucho, no te lo permitiré

No me di cuenta cuando el otro me lanzo con los pies lejos de mí, ¿Cómo había podido superar la fuerza de alpha que poseía? Imposible, caí tan lejos dejándole bastante espacio

Stiles POV

No se cómo, pero logre zafarme de Laureen y vi una espada en un pedestal… si la piedra estaba en mi cuerpo y era la única que lograba salvar a mis amigos y a Beacon Hills, porque era lo que deseaba… aunque tuviera que morir por ella

Peter POV

Liam había llegado a nosotros con unas magulladuras pero no nos dejó tiempo para preguntarle, ya que él hablo antes

-          Chicos – decía mientras jadeaba – los demás están luchando con Laureen, necesitaran su ayuda

-          Dirijámonos como antes – dijo Lydia

-          Vallan ustedes yo me quedare defendiendo por si algo sucede

-          Yo te acompaño

-          Y yo también Peter

-          Entendido, vallan antes de que sea tarde – Lydia entendió y se marchó con Isaac, Allison y Derek quien aún estaba en su forma de lobo

Allison POV

Corríamos tan rápido como podíamos, teníamos que evitar a toda costa que la premonición de Lydia se hiciera realidad, seguimos el camino indicado por Liam y logramos llegar a la cabaña, mientras que Isaac iba detrás mío y la banshee junto a Derek adelante

-          ¡Hay que apresurase!

-          ¡¡¡Lo sé Allison!!!

Stiles POV

Me dirigi al pedestal para tocas la oscura espada que estaba en ella, la toque y sentí una corriente correr por mi cuerpo

-          ¡¡Stiles detente!! – mi amigo al parecer había leído mis pensamientos… Scott me conocía muy bien eso era innegable

Isaac POV

Seguía a Allison que iba adelante mío, corríamos a toda velocidad y aunque pudiera ir más rápido me perdería ya que Lydia junto a Derek nos guiaban, por favor que no sea tarde

Stiles POV

-          Después de todo… es lo que haría para salvar a mis amigos – pensaba mientras veía la espada sostenerla en mi manos

Scott POV

Tenía que salir de esta maldita jaula de fuego de la cual era indestructible y me quemaba en el intento

-          ¡¡¡Stiles, por favor no lo hagas!!!

La impotencia me estaba superando y las lágrimas de frustración se hacían presente

Laureen POV

-          Solo un segundo más y la piedra volverá a brillar… – ya me había despertado y no notaron cuando me levante y pensé para mis adentros cuando vi lo que el muchacho estaba a punto de hacer

Stiles POV

-          Solo hay una cosa que me arrepiento – pensaba mientras tomaba el filo de la espada girándola y posando su punta sobre mi pecho – el no haber hablado con Derek, pero daré mi vida para salvarlos a todos

Fue lo último que pensé para luego enterrar el filo de la espada y perder la conciencia

Kira/Lydia/Allison/Scott/Derek/Isaac POV

Tarde… era tarde… la muerte de Stiles no lo habíamos podido evitar y veíamos como este caía con el arma enterrada en su pecho

Lydia POV

-          ¡¡¡STILES!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no me odien, aun quedan dos cap, y en dos caps pueden pasar muchas cosas ;3 ya verán el por qué el desenlace de este capitulo.
> 
> Así que nos vemos el domingo para saber lo que ocurrirá ;3


	11. Before and After, Resurrection of the Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La persona que creian muerta vuelve a la vida decidido para acabar de una vez por todas con los planes del Inobicor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dije que traia sorpresas para el penultimo capitulo XDDDD aqui nos volvemos a ver y solo falta uno, ¡¡¡¡¡UNO!!!! (?) XD  
> Bueno antes de dejarlos la cancion que aparece al final es la siguiente  
> Digital Daggers - No easy way
> 
> ¡Que disfruten la lectura! :D
> 
> PD: publique un avance del primer acto de Eternal Guardian Sailor Moon, que disfruteis la lectura!!! X3

Lydia POV

-          ¡¡¡STILES!!!

Laureen POV

Todo había salido según el plan, el mocoso ya no era un incordio y lo que estaba esperando llego a la punta de mis pies, lo cogí mientras nadie se daba cuenta de aquel objeto brillante en mis manos

-          Te estaba esperando querida piedra

-          ¡Devuélvenos eso! – wow al parecer si se dieron cuenta, además ya no estaban presos por el fuego la muerte de su amigos los libero, que patético

-          Lo siento querido Scottie, pues debes saber que lo que más deseo… ¡es tener un poder ilimitado!

La piedra emitió un intenso brillo sacándome a mí del lugar, pronto seria la soberana de la oscuridad, muy pronto y Beacon Hills me pertenecería para hacer lo que yo quisiera

Scott POV

Laureen se había ido, y el cuerpo de Stiles aun permanecía en el suelo con aquella espada en su pecho atravesándolo, Derek en su forma de lobo se acercó a él olfateándolo y emitiendo tristes aullidos mientras le lamia el rostro intentando no ver la realidad, con su hocico le retiro la espada y se acercó a él cubriéndolo con todo su cuerpo. Todos veíamos conmocionados la escena

-          Derek…

Derek POV

Stiles perdóname… si me hubiera apresurado… si tan solo pudiera protegerte… soy débil, soy tan débil que ni a ti ni a Paige os pude proteger, perdóname Stiles… te amo

Kira POV

Y no vería mas ese sonriente rostro… no escucharía más su estilo de humor, no compartiríamos gustos en común… él se había sacrificado por nosotros.

Lydia POV

La persona que me quería por ser como soy, quien me había hecho cambiar, quien me había hecho dar cuenta de la realidad se había ido… y dolía verlo ahí

Scott POV

Nadie decía nada, vi como el cuerpo de Derek comenzaba a tomar su forma humana y con sus brazos sostenía el cuerpo de mi amigo, por primera vez vi a Derek llorar… dolía verlo así, era el mismo llanto cuando murió la madre de Stiles, al menos estarían juntos, tu muerte no será en vano hermano, recuperaremos la piedra y venceremos a Laureen te lo prometo. Allison se acercó a Derek cubriéndolo con un abrigo

-          Derek tenemos que irnos…

-          Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo aquí

-          Derek…

-          ¡He dicho que vayan ustedes! ¡Acaso no entiendes!

-          Derek no tienes por qué pasar por esto tu solo, por eso somos una manada

-          No pude protegerlo Scott… - lo único que hice fue abrazarlo e intentar quitar su dolor

Stiles POV

-          ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?

Me había despertado en un lugar totalmente lúgubre, donde note de inmediato que espiritus habían en este lugar

-          Stiles

Alguien me llamo, una voz inconfundible para mí, gire mi rostro y estaba ella

-          ¿Mama?

Scott POV

Mama y el sheriff ya sabían la noticia, el padre de Stiles quebró completamente y mi madre se lo llevo a su casa mientras nosotros dejábamos el cuerpo de mi amigo en su habitación, solo estaba con Derek, los demás se habían ido al loft a crear un contraataque, pronto nos reuniríamos con ellos.

Derek POV

Caminaba por la habitación de Stiles, mientras que en su escritorio encontré una foto en la que mi yo joven aparecía junto a él, lo recordaba a la perfección pues en sí, una parte mía estuvo con él un tiempo

-          ¿Derek estas bien? – escuche a Scott pero estaba tan concentrado recordando todo que tampoco caí en cuenta que estaba llorando otra vez

-          Es hora de acabar de una vez con esto

-          Estoy contigo

Laureen POV

No entendía que sucedía… me sentía con más poder sí, pero sentía como mi cuerpo se estaba rompiendo, y sangre negra manchaban mis ropas, no entendía para nada lo que sucedía, pero mientras tenga más poder no importa nada mas

Deaton POV

-          Ya ha comenzado… la oscuridad sobre Beacon Hills ya es imparable

Lydia había llegado junto a Kira para decirme lo de Stiles

-          Solo una cosa podrá derrotar a Laureen, y eso es mito

-          ¿Qué mito? – me dijo la kitsune de trueno

-          La piedra que conocéis como piedra de Agaratz…

-          La que tiene Laureen y salido desprendida del cuerpo de Stiles al sacrificarse

-          Esa misma – continué ante la afirmación de Lydia – es una Chintamani

-          ¿Una piedra cumple deseos?

-          Exacto Lydia, según la religión budista es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo de su portador, pero solo el elegido sabrá como usarla

-          ¿Elegido

-          La piedra escogió a Stiles como su portador, pero si Laureen ahora la posee puede tener efectos secundarios

-          Entonces ¿ese es el mito?

-          No Kira, según las leyendas, hay un objeto capaz de nacer de una chintamani, un arma llamada el Zatagoth

-          ¿Zatagoth?

-          Un bastón con una gran poder, pero que solo cae en las manos adecuadas… pero viendo las circunstancias, no sabría dónde encontrarlo

Stiles POV

Me había reencontrado con el espíritu de mi madre, y recordé todo, no estaba en un sueño, estaba en el limbo después de haberme sacrificado por mis amigos… espero que estén bien

-          Supongo que aquí todo ha terminado para mi

-          Aun no hijo

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Aun tienes mucho por lo que vivir

-          No lo entiendo mama

-          Stiles cariño, tienes una misión y esa es proteger a Beacon Hills junto a vuestra manada

-          Pero ¿Cómo?, estoy muerto y no sé si exista la resurrección…

-          Para eso me tienes a mí, te llevare a la puerta a la cual te volverá a la vida

Jared POV

Estaba completamente herido, Laureen se nos había acercado a nosotros pero esta tenía un rostro totalmente macabro sin contar que estaba manchada de sangre negra, pero nos asesinó a todos, bueno yo alcance a sobrevivir a duras penas, pero tantas heridas en mi cuerpo no creo que viviría para contarlo y entonces caí y cerré mis ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo

Laureen POV

-          Ja, ja,ja, ¡este poder es increíble! ¡no necesito a esos inútiles magos! ¡Solo a mí!

Pierdo totalmente la conciencia y mi cuerpo explota liberando un aura totalmente oscura

Peter POV

-          ¿Qué ha sido eso? – el día se cubrió completamente de tinieblas más fuerte que la misma noche

-          Es Laureen… la piedra ha hecho efecto – dijo el druida

-          Tenemos que detenerla, no me importa si no tenemos el maldito bastón, pero lo hare por Stiles

-          Cuenta con nosotros – escuche a Scott y salimos todos del loft para la batalla final

Derek POV

No pude marcharme del lugar, mi lobo interior tampoco quería marcharse por este tarado hiperactivo que tanto quería, me acerque a él y toque su mejilla la cual estaba fría y con mi otra mano toque su corte

-          En realidad soy un cobarde Stiles… cuando te bese en el pasado y volviste a abrir los ojos me alegre el que hayas pasado la penitencia, pero lo que te dije que fue un error era una mentira… no quería que algo malo te pasaba si te acercabas a mí, que irónico no… te aleje y al final saliste lastimado por mi culpa, no te pude proteger

Stiles POV

-          Mama…

-          ¿Si?

-          Como podre derrotar a Laureen… si ya no tengo poderes

-          Tu sabes muy bien la respuesta hijo, tienes que creer en ti y en tu poder

-          Creen en mí…

-          Así es, si crees en ti y en lo que luchas, serás imparable y veras como tus poderes volverán a ti

-          Pero yo soy débil mama… deje que me robaran mis poderes

-          Es porque no crees en ti, Stiles cariño, yo sé que puedes hacerlo, solo creen en ti

Melissa POV

Aun no creíamos lo sucedido con Stiles y además las cosas se estaban poniendo peor en la ciudad no había casi nada de luz solo oscuridad y una energía negra estaba en el aire, solo espero que los demás y Scott estén bien

Derek POV

-          ¿Qué es este lugar?

Al parecer estaba soñando, me encontraba en un lugar totalmente desconocido, pero de alguna forma no lo sentía real. En eso un lobo aparece frente a mí para convertirse en mi madre

-          Hola cariño

-          Mama…

-          Hijo, te has vuelto muy guapo por lo que veo

-          …

-          Tranquilo, yo te he convocado mientras dormías, hay algo que tienes que saber – entonces mama me había traído aquí

-          ¿Qué es… lo que ocurre?

-          Debes detener a Laureen, tu, Stiles y vuestra manada

-          Pero Stiles ya no…

-          Sí, he visto lo que ha sucedido con él, pero no está del todo muerto

-          ¿A qué te refieres? – esas palabras de alguna forma hicieron que recuperara la esperanza

-          Se encuentra en el limbo, y Claudia lo está llevando a la puerta de la vida para que vuelva a su cuerpo

-          ¿Eso es posible?

-          Pues eres un hombre lobo

-          Touche – mama tenía razón, sonreía ante lo último que me había dicho – pero… ¿Por qué me has convocado?

-          Tienes que saber que Laureen ya no posee un cuerpo físico su deseo por la oscuridad la termino corrompiendo a un punto en que se volvió solo energía y Stiles es quien puede hacerle frente al ser un hechicero, no… un alto hechicero

-          Entonces… ¿él ya es un alto hechicero? ¿él ha evolucionado?

-          Así es, pero al muchacho le falta confianza en sí mismo, es por eso que tampoco a podido recuperar sus poderes, pero Claudia se encarga de eso

-          Entonces qué debo hacer

-          Debes ir con la manada y aguantar hasta que Stiles aparezca el sabrá donde encontrarlos, nosotros le diremos antes que despierte

-          Entiendo, lo hare en seguida… gracias mama

-          Sabes que siempre estaré contigo

-          Lo se

Y todo se volvió blanco, me había quedado dormido sentado en la habitación de Stiles. Salí inmediatamente para avisar a la manada, aunque al llegar al loft no había nadie e intente llamarlos pero no hubo respuesta, pero el aroma de ellos aún estaba presente así que lo seguí, espero que me llevara donde ellos.

Scott POV

Todos los que éramos hombres lobo estábamos en esa forma, nos encontrábamos en las calles de Beacon Hills donde en el cielo había una energía de pura maldad

-          ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-          Eso es Laureen – explico mi jefe y druida dejándome anonadado

-          ¿Esa masa oscura es Maléfica? Me esperaba un dragón…

-          No os dejéis engañar aunque se vea inofensiva, Laureen tiene el cuádruple de poder que antes, tenéis que hallar la forma de derrotarla pues solo así detendremos todo lo que está ocurriendo

Escuchamos un ruido conocido… entonces ellos aparecieron

-          Onis…

Melissa POV

-          ¿Sabes? Cuando Claudia falleció me prometí cuidar de Stiles y veo que no pude cumplir mi promesa

-          No digas eso… - pero no me escucho el solo siguió

-          Lo he perdido todo Melissa… pensé que sería capaz de cuidar lo que quedaba de mi familia pero

-          A Stiles no le gustaría verte así, tienes que tener fuerzas los demás están luchando con lo que pueden para vencer a Laureen y salvar a todos como Stiles lo hizo con la manada

-          Tienes… tienes razón, lo siento… pero duele demasiado

-          Lo sé, entiendo cómo te sientes

Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo y dejar que llorara en mis hombros

Stiles POV

-          ¿Y dónde se encuentra aquella puerta?

-          Primero tienes que conocer a una persona que te puede ayudar

-          ¿Y quién e…

Antes de que continuara soy interrumpido por otro espíritu, pero me deja embobado al verlo cuando se presenta

-          Hola Stiles, te pareces mucho a tu madre. Permíteme presentarme soy el mago Agaratz

-          Agaratz…

-          Prácticamente es tu abuelo hijo, pero adoptivo claro

-          ¿Abuelo?

-          Eres idéntico a tu madre muchacho, solo tú puedes vencer a Laureen y debes volver a la vida para llevar a cabo la tarea que tienes que cumplir

-          Eso es lo que mama me ha dicho…

-          Puede que Laureen te haya robado la piedra, pero el poder de ella está en ti por tus venas así como el arma que puede derrotar al Inobicor

-          ¿Qué arma?

-          El Zatagoth

En eso el hombre levanta su mano y en las mías aparece un bastón largo de plata con una esfera en la parte superior, una joya, prácticamente un zafiro con alas de metal a su lado

-          ¿Pero qué…

-          Eres el elegido muchacho

-          ¿Entonces que soy?

-          Eres un alto hechicero como yo, pero uno que nacido para serlo no lo ha robado y ha pasado las pruebas que se le han presentado, y el bastón te ha escogido a ti como portado así como la piedra o chintamani

-          ¿Cómo un verdadero alpha? ¿Cómo Scott?

-          Así es

-          Tienes que derrotar a Laureen hijo, tú tienes la clave de todo

-          Lo prometo, la venceré y liberare a Beacon Hills de su oscuridad

Derek POV

Encontré a los demás que luchaban contra los Onis, me volví a mi forma de hombre lobo para ayudarlos, aun no tenía suficiente fuerza para un lobo completo pero si para un hombre lobo, estas cosas eran más poderosas que las del nogitsune pero no por eso eran invencible

-          Has vuelto Derek

-          Sí, hay algo que deben saber

-          ¿Qué Sucede? – decía Scott mientras luchaba

-          Stiles no está muerto, se encuentra en el limbo, tenemos que aguantar

-          ¿Qué Stiles que?

-          Confíen en mí, se los juro

-          Está bien, pero de cualquier forma tenemos que derrotar a estos malditos espíritus japoneses… sin ofender Kira por cierto

-          No te preocupes Scott, yo tampoco los adoro – decía la kitsune mientras luchaba con su katana

Allison POV

Lydia y papa estábamos lanzando flechas de plata a los Onis pero era igual que las veces anteriores no se acababan nunca

Lydia POV

Intentaba usar la poca puntería que había aprendido no se me daba mal, pero Chris y Allison eran expertos en ello, yo era experta gritando y juagando a ser médium por supuesto

De cualquier forma, hace un rato estaba sintiendo que el alma de Stiles aún estaba presente, era esperanzador pensar en ello, y me daba fuerzas para seguir luchando

Laureen POV

Ineptos, veía como esa manada de chuchos luchaba contra mi horda de onis jajaja, patéticos, han perdido a quien los podía salvar y eso me ha hecho invencible solo era cosa de tiempo para que este teatro terminara

Derek POV

Esta batalla no tenía fin, los onis aparecían y aparecían como aquella vez, nos estábamos cansando pero debía seguir aguantando, se lo prometí a mi madre hasta que Stiles despertara, tenía que seguir luchando

-          ¡Scott cuidado! – escuche la voz de Kira alertar a Scott, con astucia pude derribar al Oni que se acercaba a atacar al alpha

-          Tienes que estar más atento

-          Gracias Derek – me dijo a lo cual solo asentí y seguí en lo que estaba

Liam POV

Estaba junto a Peter e Isaac luchando con estas extrañas criaturas… realmente eran fuertes y tenían una fuerza increíble, un punto a favor que sea un hombre lobo

-          ¿Creen que podrán derrotarme? – los onis se habían detenido y todos dirigimos de donde provenía aquella voz, era de Laureen, hasta siendo una energía pura no dejaba de jodernos – Muy pronto suplicaran por vuestras vidas y no podrán seguir luchando, ya no tienen más a su querido hechicero que patético seria que el los viera mientras están perdiendo esta lucha

-          No nos venceremos tan fácil Laureen – escuche a Derek y todo asentimos para seguir luchando contra los onis

Stiles POV

Nos habíamos despedido de Agaratz y mi madre ahora me guiaba al portal para revivir, no caí en cuenta cuando llegamos, ya que ella me aviso

-          Aquí estamos, entra en este portal y volverás a tu cuerpo hijo

-          …

-          ¿Ocurre algo?

-          ¿Qué pasa si no soy capaz de llevar esta tarea mama?

-          Hijo – se acercó a mí y levanto mi rostro – recuerda lo que te dije, debes creer en ti, eres más fuerte de lo que piensas eres muy poderoso aunque no lo creas

-          Está bien, creeré más en mi

-          Así es como habla un Stilinski

-          Jajaja mama, no sabes cómo te extraño

-          No te preocupes siempre estaré contigo, además tienen buen gusto

-          ¿Qué?

-          No me negaras que amas a ese guapo hombre lobo el hijo de Talia

-          Yo… Esto... bueno – ok, no me esperaba eso, creo que ahora viene el dicho, “las madres saben todo”

-          No tienes por qué avergonzarte, estoy segura de que el siente lo mismo por ti

-          Espero que tengas razón – no sé si realmente recordara lo que pase con su yo adolescente

-          Anda hijo, entra al portal todos necesitan tu ayuda

-          Está bien… gracias por todo mama

-          No hay de que, siempre estaré contigo y tu padre

Sonreí ante sus palabras y entre, despertándome en mi habitación y la herida que debía estar en mi pecho ya no se encontraba y había una oscuridad enorme en Beacon Hills, totalmente vil podía sentir la energía de Laureen desde la ventana de mi habitación

-          Esto se está poniendo feo…

A lo lejos vi destellos de una lucha, lo más probable es que la manada se encontrara ahí, caí en cuenta que donde estaba sujetado en la ventana esta se congelo

-          ¡Recupere mis poderes!

No lo pensé más y salí tan rápido del lugar para seguir los destellos, afuera había relámpagos negros y fuerte viento, me encontré con onis en el camino los cuales se acercaron a mí

-          Siento ser yo quien les arruine la fiesta muchachos

Invoque el Zatagoth creando una onda de luz que los destruyo a todos dándome el paso libre

-          Como adoro cuando los planes funcionan bien

Seguí el paso corriendo esperando llegar lo más pronto posible donde estaban los demás, debía derrotar a Laureen.

Lydia POV

Hace unos segundos sentí una extraña sensación, alguien había vuelto a la vida y algo me decía que era el, eso si estábamos en desventaja y los onis nos tenían casi derrotados

Derek POV

Tenía que aguantar más… algo me decía que Stiles venía en camino, debía aguantar hasta su llegada.

Pero los onis nos tenían en desventaja totalmente y la balanza se estaba dando a su favor, aunque intentara levantarme tenía muchas heridas que me hacían perder fuerzas

-          Vamos Derek aguanta – dije para mí mismo mientras seguía luchando

Scott POV

Caí al suelo, estaba perdiendo demasiada fuerza y aunque podía curarme eran demasiadas heridas las que tenía en el cuerpo, todos estábamos siendo derrotados por los onis, tenía que hacer algo, de alguna forma creía en las palabras de Derek y debía aguantar

-          No me vencerán tan fácilmente – dije mientras me levantaba y volvía a luchar pero uno de onis me dio una fuerte patada derrotándome al instante y lanzándome lejos

Stiles POV

Llegue donde estaban todos, pero estaban completamente en el suelo, lance un haz de luz que impacto a todos los onis y se esfumaron al instante, luego cree un aura de curación para que la manada se recuperara, y comencé a avanzar para estar delante de ellos

**_Soy una víctima de mi instinto_ **

**_Desentrañando y tambaleándome, creo que soy sabio_ **

**_Nuestra libertad puede ser mortal_ **

**_Miro las paredes a mí alrededor, cayendo_ **

**_Tan lejos, y a salvo_ **

**_He perdido el control, he perdido el control_ **

Derek POV

Esta energía, sentía como me recuperaba poco a poco, pero vi algo que me alegro de inmediato, él estaba vivo y nos estaba recuperando las energías Stiles estaba vivo

-          ¿Stiles?

**_¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Dónde me encuentro ahora?_ **

**_No hay manera fácil, no hay una salida fácil_ **

Todos lo mirábamos asombrado con la seguridad que estaba parado enfrentando a Laureen

Laureen POV

¡¿Qué?! ¡Se supone que estaba muerto este mocoso!

**_Cuando todo se viene, cuando todo ha venido sin terminar…_ **

Stiles POV

-          Se acabó Laureen, aquí acaba todo y me encargare de derrotarte a como dé lugar. Tus días han acabado Inobicor.

**_No hay manera fácil,_ **

**_No hay manera fácil,_ **

**_No hay manera fácil,_ **

**_No hay manera fácil,_ **

**_De salir_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos el próximo domingo para la batalla final y el desenlace de esta historia  
> ¡Nos vemos el domingo! :3
> 
> PD: Los "Anteriormente" no he podido colocarlos por motivo de tiempo perdonadme u.u la universidad me tiene copado y mañana debo defender un trabajo!!!!! deseadme suerte XDDDDD jajaja


	12. We Are a Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La ultima batalla se realiza y todos estan para apoyar a Stiles, el hechicero que dio su vida para salvarlo y quien había resucitado tras aquella hazaña

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos al final!!!!!!! muchas gracias por estar atentos a los caps y comentarlos sois lo mejor por eso he decidido darle un giro al final que estoy seguro que les gustara ;) pero ustedes son los que deciden si lo hago o no jejeje ya veran :D
> 
> Las canciones de esta cap son las siguientes en este orden:  
> 1- Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix  
> 2- Ida Redig - Shout
> 
> Sin mas os dejo con el desenlace de esta historia !!! :D

Derek POV

Stiles estaba vivo… y todos lo mirábamos impactado como estaba ahí con determinación enfrentando a Laureen.

Del suelo comenzaron a salir runas haciendo que nuestras heridas se recuperaran más rápido, de ellas se sentía un increíble poder, Stiles había recuperado sus poderes

_**Ponga en su pintura de guerra** _

Stiles POV

Cerré mis ojos concentrándome, esta vez no escaparía, no me ocultaría, cumpliría mi objetivo y salvaría a la manada.

_**Usted es un ladrillo atado a mí que me está arrastrando hacia abajo** _  
_**Lograr un partido y te quema hasta el suelo** _  
_**Somos Jack O’lantern en julio** _  
_**Configuración de fuego hacia el cielo** _  
_**Aquí viene esta creciente marea** _  
_**Así que vamos** _

Laureen POV

-          ¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo? ¡No imposible! ¡Ese mocoso no puede ser un alto hechicero ahora!

_**Ponga en su pintura de guerra** _

_**Marcas cruzadas y los corazones cruzados** _  
_**Y espero morir** _  
_**Sube las nubes con forro rojo** _

Invoque una carga oscura que acabaría con el de inmediato

Stiles POV

Abrí mis ojos de ellos desprendía un aura violeta y después invoque el bastón en mis manos para luego enterrarlo con fuerza en el suelo y desprender de ella un intenso haz de luz que chocó con el rayo de Laureen

_**Así que podemos coger la espalda mundo desde el ataque al corazón** _  
_**Un maníaco en un momento** _  
_**Vamos a tomar de nuevo** _  
_**Usted sabe el tiempo se arrastra en** _  
_**Cuando usted está esperando a que la canción comience** _  
_**Así que bailar solo al ritmo de tu corazón** _

-          ¡Se acabó Laureen! ¡Me encargaré de destruirte!

_**Hey sangre joven** _  
_**¿No se siente como nuestro tiempo se está acabando?** _  
_**Te cambiare como un remix** _  
_**Entonces te voy a levantar como el ave fénix** _

Derek POV

-          ¡Stiles!

_**El uso de toda la miseria vendimia** _  
_**No, creo que se veía un poco mejor de mí** _  
_**Te cambiare como un remix** _  
_**Entonces te voy a levantar como el ave fénix** _

No podía dejar de asombrarme la magnitud de poder que tenía… los demás estaban en la misma situación totalmente pasmados, note como desfallecía un poco por la magnitud de la fuerza de su poder

-          No seas un lobo amargado – recordé aquella vez cuando me llamo asi… lo ayudaría, lo ayudaría a acabar con esto

Me levante para dirigirme a su lado y apoyarlo

Scott POV

-          Hermano… Tu eres la chica sexy – aquella vez que me dijo que me atreviera a estar con Kira… aun lo recordaba y así como Derek me dirigí donde el

_**Llévate a casa los chicos** _  
_**Y chatarra, chatarra de los tanques** _  
_**casarse** _

Lydia POV

-          Stiles… Para mi eres bonita – él… él siempre ha estado para mí en todo momento cuando no sé qué hacer, él es un gran amigo y también lo ayudaría a acabar con esto

_**Hacer una carrera de robar bancos** _  
_**Debido a que el mundo es sólo un terror** _  
_**Y estamos usando máscaras negras** _  
_**Así que el rock nuestro espíritu** _  
_**Y tú sabes que hemos pasado** _

_**Así que podemos coger la espalda mundo desde el** _

_**Ataque al corazón** _

Allison POV

-          ¡Allison cuidado! – el dio su vida dos veces un para salvarme… y otra para salvarnos a todos… así como los demás me dirigí hacia el a ayudarlos

_**Un maníaco en un momento** _  
_**Vamos a tomar de nuevo** _  
_**Usted sabe el tiempo se arrastra en** _  
_**Cuando usted está esperando a que la canción comience** _  
_**Así que bailar solo al ritmo de tu corazón** _

Laureen POV

Imposible… ¡Ese maldito bastón! ¡¿Cómo diablos lo obtuvo?! ¡No importa ganare esta batalla!, invocare Onis para que ataquen a la manada

-          ¡¿Acaso crees que me dejare vencer tan fácil Stiles?! ¡¡¡DEJARME VENCER POR UN AGARATZ!!!

_**Hey sangre joven** _  
_**¿No se siente como nuestro tiempo se está acabando?** _  
_**Te cambiare como un remix** _  
_**Entonces te voy a levantar como el ave fénix** _

Peter POV

Vi como Derek, Scott, Allison y Lydia se dirigían don Stiles pero los Oni volvieron a aparecer ordene a los demás protegerlos mientras cumplían su cometido

-          ¡Debemos protegerlos! ¡Los demás ayudaran a Stiles!

-          Si – dijo Liam

Chris con un cuchillo de plata se defendía, mientras que Liam, Isaac, los gemelos y yo seguíamos luchando con lo que quedaba de fuerza

_**El uso de toda la miseria vendimia** _  
_**No, creo que se veía un poco mejor de mí** _  
_**Te cambiare como un remix** _  
_**Entonces te voy a levantar como el ave fénix** _

Stiles POV

Desde mucho tiempo he sido alguien débil del cual dependía de alguien, eso se acabó, salvare a mis amigos con el don que se me ha dado

Intentaba mantenerme con fuerzas sosteniendo el bastón, pero el poder de Laureen tenía una gran magnitud como el mío, lo que me hacía perder un poco el equilibrio

-          ¿Crees que podrás vencerme muchacho? Jojo, Olvidas algo importante ¡Poseo más poder que nunca antes!

-          Eso… no importa – decía intentando levantarme sin soltar el bastón – Yo también me vuelto más fuerte Inobicor… y me encargare de que pagues por vuestros crímenes

_**Ponga en su pintura de guerra** _

Siento una cálida mano posarse en la mía, a la vez que siento que me toman por la cintura veo quien es y era Derek donde inmediatamente se volvieron los ojos cian

-          ¿Derek?

Antes de darme cuenta siento más manos en la mía, Lydia, Scott y Allison también llegan, a Scott se le vuelven los ojos rojos de alpha a Lydia le brilla el cabello y a Allison la mano que tiene posada en la mía

 

_**La guerra se gana** _  
_**Antes de que se ha iniciado** _  
_**Soltar las palomas** _  
_**Entrega amor** _

-          ¿Chicos?

-          Estamos contigo Stiles, somos una manada, yo estoy contigo – escucho una voz familiar… la voz de mama, ella junto al mago Agaratz aparecen al frente de nosotros posando sus manos en el bastón

-          Gracias

-          Acabemos de una vez con esto – escucho a ese lobo del que no puedo dejar de enamorarme

-          Si

_**La guerra se gana** _  
_**Antes de que se ha iniciado** _  
_**Soltar las palomas** _  
_**Entrega amor** _

Derek POV

La madre de Stiles también había llegado, su espíritu estaba presente y al parecer el otro era el mago Agaratz, pero ocurrió otra cosa que me llamo la atención al lado de ellos aparecieron mis padres que también hicieron lo mismo que ellos

_**La guerra se gana** _  
_**Antes de que se ha iniciado** _  
_**Soltar las palomas** _  
_**Entrega amor** _

Laureen POV

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Claudia, Agaratz y los Hale?! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡¡¡NO ME DEJARE VENCER!!!

_**La guerra se gana** _  
_**Antes de que se ha iniciado** _  
_**Soltar las palomas** _  
_**Entrega amor** _

_**Hey sangre joven** _  
_**¿No se siente como nuestro tiempo se está acabando?** _  
_**Te cambiare como un remix** _  
_**Entonces te voy a levantar como el ave fénix** _  
_**El uso de toda la miseria vendimia** _  
_**No, creo que se veía un poco mejor de mí** _  
_**Te cambiare como un remix** _  
_**Entonces te voy a levantar como el ave fénix** _

Stiles POV

Me concentro más, y la esfera del bastón comienza a emitir un intenso brillo el cual se hace más grande y el haz se vuelve más poderoso abriéndose paso por el rayo de Laureen llegando a esta y destruyéndola por completa gritando mientras era vencida.

_**Hey sangre joven** _  
_**¿No se siente como nuestro tiempo se está acabando?** _  
_**Te cambiare como un remix** _  
_**Entonces te voy a levantar como el ave fénix** _  
_**El uso de toda la miseria vendimia** _  
_**No, creo que se veía un poco mejor de mí** _

-          Se acabó… al fin se acabó – dije agitadamente antes de caer desmayado y escuchar algunas voces

_**Te cambiare como un remix** **  
Entonces te voy a levantar como el ave fénix** _

-          ¡Stiles!

Derek POV

Logre sujetarlo antes de que cayera de golpe al suelo y se hiciera daño, Stiles se había vuelto muy fuerte pero había gastado todas sus energías

-          Se encuentra bien – les dije a los demás quienes respiraron aliviados cuando sentí los latidos de este y su respirar – solo esta exhausto

Si Stiles fuera un lobo… el sería un gran alpha, es un héroe como ningún otro, no teme dar su vida por el bienestar de los demás, y si tiene miedo igual se atreve a enfrentarlo, venció al Inobicor cosa que nadie había podido realizar… pero me había enamorado de mucho antes de este muchacho, cuando sus poderes estaban sellados, cuando lo vi por primera vez antes del bosque. Este tarado hiperactivo e incapaz de cerrar la boca, era más valiente y fuerte que todos nosotros

Stiles POV

Desperté, me encontraba en mi habitación y la luz del día se hacía presente… vaya había usado muchas fuerzas para vencer a Laureen, pero todo había acabado al fin, al menos su amenaza ya que después de todo estamos en Beacon Hills… la ciudad de lo sobrenatural

-          Has despertado… – una voz grave tremendamente familiar me puso los pelos de punto y me asusto sacándome de mi trance

-          ¡Derek! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Acaso no entiendes que tu presencia desprevenida me pone nervioso!

-          ¿Te pongo nervioso? – dijo con una mirada picara hacia mi mostrando sus ojos verdes… oh dios había metido la pata

-          Eh… no, ¡bah! No seas ególatra – sentí que se acercaba más a mí y eso hacía que mi corazón latiera a millones por hora, me iba a dar un infarto

-          ¿en serio? – dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura atrayéndome más a el – yo diría que tu corazón no dice lo mismo

-          Yo…

-          ¿Y esto te pone nervioso? – pero antes de que contestara me beso con pasión haciendo que dirigiera mis manos a su cuello para sujetarme de algo pero tuvimos que separarnos para respirar – Te amo Stiles… discúlpame por haberte dejado… no quería que salieras lastimado por haberte acercado a mi

-          No importa Derek, lo bueno es que ahora estamos juntos

Volvió a besarme con la misma pasión de antes, y sentí como me quitaba el sweater mostaza que Lydia me había regalado, donde yo le quite su camiseta gris pero a un ritmo calmado, demostrando que lo nuestro era completamente mutuo revelando su cuerpo bien trabajando y haciéndome sentir una corriente de nervios al tocar su piel, lo cual hizo que mis ojos se encendieran en el aura violeta y las runas aparecieran en mis brazos, me detuve por temor en dañar a Derek

-          ¿Qué ocurre Stiles?

-          Yo… no se…

-          No tienes por qué colocarte nervioso, solo estamos nosotros dos tu padre está trabajando me dejo a mí a cargo para cuidarte

-          Es que… no quiero hacerte daño si es que no pudiera controlarme

-          No te preocupes, solo déjate llevar yo siempre estaré contigo

Esas palabras hicieron relajarme y continuar en lo que estábamos cuando vi también como Derek volvía sus ojos cian y como aquella vez con su yo joven, este día seria de nosotros, pero esta vez con un Derek completo no una parte suya y eso hacía sentirme protegido y amado a la vez que mis sentimientos correspondían después de todo

Sr. Stilinski

Los días habían pasado y al menos ahora las cosas estaban más calmadas en Beacon Hills, bueno todo lo que tenga que ver con lo sobrenatural pues los crímenes normales como hurto en tiendas, aún seguían pero ese era mi trabajo.

Me encontraba por desayunar cuando encontré un sándwich de carne que había comprado ayer, me lo comería escondido o si no Stiles me regañaría obligándome a una semana a ensalada, que irónico, tu hijo te manda

-          Muy bien provecho – dije ante de dormir pero veo como este se congela

-          Ah, ah

-          Maldita sea…

-          Una semana con ensalada

-          Pero Stiles…

-          Nada de peros, yo quiero que sigas viviendo y esta semana ambos comeremos ensaladas

Solo emití un gruñido, pero no era severo, después de todo me alegraba tenerlo a mi lado a mi hijo hiperactivo, era igual a su madre, siempre preocupado por el bienestar de los otros ante el suyo

Lydia POV

Desde la muerte de Laureen las cosas estaban un poco más tranquilas, y podíamos concentrarnos en los estudias ya este era nuestro último año en el instituto, aunque mi presencia de Banshee me decía que las cosas no habían acabado del todo… pero no es de extrañarse en Beacon Hills cuando las cosas sobrenaturales reinan

-          ¿Vas a ir a almorzar?

-          Sí, claro vamos Aiden

Así es, él me había pedido por milésima vez se su novio formalmente y yo acepte, después de todo creo que es un buen chico aparte de ser un jodido bombón y bueno en… ¿dar amor? ok prefiero no pasar a mayores. Me pregunto cómo será Derek con Stiles… jejeje

-          ¿En qué piensas tanto?

-          Oh, en como uno de mis amigos lleva a cabo el dolor de trasero

-          Buena pregunta – sabía que Aiden me entendía a la perfección, y además no me voy a los rodeos cuando alguien me pregunta algo

Scott POV

-          Y bueno, quería ir al cine contigo

-          ¿Conmigo? ¿No tienes una cita con Kira?

-          No esta vez quiero recompensar las veces que te he dejado solo

-          Oh Scottie lo agradezco pero cierto lobo ceñudo se ha apoderado de mí y no le gusta compartir que digamos

-          Idiota, no me des información de Derek y tú, además eres mi hermano mi mejor amigo

-          Jeje lo se Scott, tranquilo acepto ir contigo y que película

-          Aun no lo sé, esperaba que la eligiéramos al llegar

-          Ok, no tengo problemas

-          Paso por ti en un par de horas o nos juntamos en el cine

-          Juntémonos mejor

-          Ok, nos vemos Stiles

Derek POV

Las cosas con Stiles iban bien, podría decir que nuestra relación iba de viento en popa aunque de repente me exasperaba cuando hablaba mucho, pero a la vez me encantaba no se… no sabría como explicarlo, ni tampoco sabía cómo me había enamorado de este tarado hiperactivo.

Deje un leve suspiro para continuar ordenando el loft el cual estaba hecho un desastre

Deaton POV

Laureen había sido derrotada y al fin paz aunque sea temporal, rondaba Beacon Hills, pero como dije era temporal ya que tenía la presencia de que algo lo interrumpiría, los vientos de la naturaleza me daban a entender eso, además Stiles aun necesitaba seguir entrenando sus nuevos poderes como alto hechicero sobre todo si era el portador de un arma tan poderosa como el

¿? POV

El portal se habré dirigiéndome a un bosque, vaya era totalmente distinto de lo que conocía, al Beacon Hills del futuro que mis padres protegían

_**Hay un terremoto saliendo muy dentro de mí** _

__

_**Me da escalofríos y mis huesos temblando en mis rodillas** _

__

_**No importa lo que dices, que dices, que decir** _

__

_**No importa lo que dices, que dices, que decir** _

-          He llegado… muy bien, tengo que encontrar a mis padres para salvar el futuro… ellos sabrán que hacer

_**Voy a gritar desde la parte superior de mis pulmones ahora!** _

__

_**Porque necesito a alguien como tú** _

__

_**Necesito a alguien, alguien** _

Me tapo con mi capucha y caminan a lo que debo buscar, solo ellos pueden ayudarme, estoy seguro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje como dije, traía sorpresas, si ustedes quieren puedo hacer la segunda temporada, eso se lo dejo a su voto nos vemos el 2 de Mayo para el estreno de Eternal Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal, Bye!!! y gracias por estar conmigo en mi primer fanfic Sterek sois lo mejor en serio un abrazo desde Chile y muchos cariños XDDDD y aun pido al universo que Derek y Stiles terminen como pareja en la serie original me refiero a Teen Wolf ahora para su quinta temporada!!!! Aunque Derek salga menos ahora pero igual lo sigo pidiendo al universo!!!! ewe


End file.
